Beautiful One 2: Into the Wild
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful One. Regina and Lycia have returned to the Enchanted Forest, along with their pack and the heroes, but they have their work cut out for them. While they work to make themselves at home and focus on their family and enjoying their new lives, past secrets and conspiracies threaten to tear their new world and them apart. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Regina felt, were stones beneath her fingertips. She heard the sound of running water, lots of it, and smelled it in the air. She opened her eyes and inhaled the fresher, cleaner air of the Enchanted Forest. The sky was overcast and one side of her was a barren land of gray sand and sparse trees, the other was dominated by a massive river with a powerful current. In the distance, she could see a line of trees, the beginning of a forest, but she had no idea where the hell she was. Groaning alerted her to the people scattered about her and she immediately started trying to locate her pack. "Lycia? Lycia?!"

"Over here." Her mate walked towards her, dripping wet with water. Tala and Quinn followed at her heels. "How the hell did we end up in the river?"

Regina smiled as she kissed her mate's cheek and dried them off with magic. They gathered their family and she smiled at seeing her children whoop and holler in happiness.

"We made it!" Anita yelled at the top of her lungs. "Whoo!" Bron picked her up and swung her around.

"Yeah, now let's go kick some wolf ass and score us a territory."

"I doubt it will be as simple as that, my love." Regina smirked.

"I think we're on the other side of the Infinite Forest." Tala said, looking around. "This might be River Wolf Territory."

"River Wolf?" Regina said.

"Wolves that fish more than they hunt." Tala explained. "The border should be just down the river."

"No wonder we've never heard of Alphas if you guys live on the other side of the Infinite forest." Ruby added. "The Enchanted Forest is bigger than I thought."

"Indeed." Regina agreed.

"We'll set up camp here for the night." Lycia said. "Once we get our bearings and plan our next move, we'll head out tomorrow. Tala, Quinn, come with me so we can scout along the river and see if we can find the border." She turned to Regina and gave her a quick kiss and a grin. "We're here."

"I know." Regina smiled at how happy her mate was. She could feel the Bond singing with her joy. "Go, I'll hold down the fort here." They both looked over at their children and godchildren playing in the river and the sand like little kids. "After they're finished of course." Lycia nodded and shifted, taking off with the others.

Regina waved her hand, conjuring tents and a firepit for her packmembers. The heroes and their followers were just pushing to their feet and setting up a camp of their own. She took count of her family, making sure everyone was near and safe. Seth suddenly grabbed her in his arms.

"Please put me down, dear." Regina said.

"For a kiss, I shall consider it." Seth smirked, lowering his head. She kissed his forehead and he placed her gently on the ground and put his arm around her. "Home at last."

"Not quite. We have a lot to do."

"Just enjoy it for a moment, Ma. Close your eyes." Regina rolled her eyes and obeyed. "Now take a deep breath." She sighed and took a deep breath. "Now open them." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Look around you. You're not in Storybrooke anymore." He grinned. "We're in the Enchanted Forest!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Scarlett came and leaped onto his back and he laughed as he stepped back, shaking himself to dislodge her. She let go and he shifted into his wolf form, towering over them all as he pranced around. That lead to a chain reaction of shifts from the others and Regina rolled her eyes as they started chasing each other back and forth and tackling each other. Ruby leaned against her with a laugh and followed her over to the heroes camp.

"Seems like you guys are settled for the night." Robin chuckled as they approached.

Regina smiled. "It would appear."

"How long will you stay?" Roland nearly knocked his father down rushing over to ask. "You guys aren't leaving now, are you?"

"No, Ro. Relax. We're staying until Lycia gives the word. Probably tomorrow." She said. He let out a sigh and went over to the pack. She magically pitched Robin's tent, something he seemed to be struggling with.

"Thank you for that, milady. I may be getting too old for all of this."

"Sure." She scoffed.

"We should start working on the weapons, right?" Ruby whispered.

Regina nodded. They said their good byes and returned to their own camp, to the main pavilion and cleared off a table. Regina set about conjuring a set of weapons. She covered the tables in weapons of all shapes and sizes and the pack gathered around to pick and choose their instruments of destruction. They outfitted themselves in their new tack and dressed in more Enchanted Forest-like attire mostly in dark colors and leather. Night had fallen by the time Lycia returned with the scouting party. The pack remained gathered to hear the latest news.

"We're in the No Wolf Zone so we don't have to worry about getting attacked in our sleep." Lycia said. "We met some wolves, the Lower Colville Pack. They were green, just a young alpha pair and an omega, but they gave us some good information."

"All of the Alphas are at the Sun Rocks, a place in the southern forest where we go for one of the festivals." Tala piped in. "With the Royal Pack out of command, they're looking to fill the High Council. Until then, no pack can claim any territory."

"Can they really do that?" Regina asked. "I mean, just stop people from finding a place to live?"

"It's meant to make sure that each pack has a proper expanse of territory. And since the original families were either killed or forced from their lands during the Wolf Wars, all bets are off."

Quinn nodded. "It's also meant to keep packs like the Lower Colville Pack from getting their paws on territory they have no hope of defending. Our species was nearly killed off in the Wars, it would make sense that they're trying to protect it now."

"Filling the High Council could take years, which is why they're debating over it." Lycia said. "When Tala first came through the portal almost a decade ago, the Alphas were still trying to fill the council and they're still at it."

"What does the High Council do exactly?" Seth asked.

"They regulate peace between the packs to prevent more Wars. They decide our foreign policy and even possess the ability to call every single Alpha pack under one banner to fight."

Scarlett sighed, leaning against her husband and lazily stoking the fire. "Let me guess, all these High Council wolves are the oldest and strongest and therefore the wisest right?"

Lycia sat down. "Not exactly. There have been some young ones."

"I think the youngest was actually 100 years old." Tala said. "But the youngsters are mostly war heroes and stuff. You don't get a place on the High Council without earning it."

"Wolf politics." Regina ran her hands through her hair. "So what do we have to do?"

"We go to Sun Rocks and do what we can to move this little process along. Maybe even get some more wolves in the pack to bolster our numbers." Lycia answered. "If possible, one of us could get a spot on the Council."

"How?" Regina asked. "You guys said that you're pretty young compared to most and the Wars devastated all that you knew and probably everyone that knew you."

"You are a Queen. The Evil Queen as a matter of fact. Your reputation reached all the way up here already, Regina." Lycia replied. "To the heroes you were a story to get bad little children to go to bed, but here you are a legend. We can use that."

"Quinn and Lycia's birthright alone could get them a spot." Tala added, nodding to them. "The children of Natasha and Bron, two of the greatest wolves in history."

"What about you?" Lucia asked, looking at her mentor.

"I have some plans." Tala shrugged.

"I thought you said you were leaving." Ruby said.

"We are. But I want to see if my daughters are at Sun Rocks. We can travel with you guys until then."

"It's a 3 day straight run to Sun Rocks." Quinn said thoughtfully.

"i'm not gonna push you guys that hard." Lycia looked over at her. "It'll take us an extra day, but you won't be bone tired when you get there. I want everyone asleep early and ready to go as soon as possible in the morning. Regina, can you conjure up a deer or something for us to cook. There's no time to hunt or fish."

Regina nodded and conjured a cooking banquet over the fire. Lycia chose to lead her outside after warning everyone to leave them some and Regina watched her mate as she crouched and ran her fingertips through the sand. "You okay, Lycia?"

"I'm happy, Regina." She took a deep breath and stood back up, taking Regina's hand and lazily leading her forward along the banks. "My ancestors once walked in our very footsteps. They once camped along this shore and fished from the river. Perhaps even my parents."

Regina tilted her head, looking up at her mate. She'd always wondered just why Lycia was willing to give up electricity and indoor plumbing and air conditioning for the forest. Now she knew. "This is your homeland, where you belong."

"I belong with you, and our family. But this place is so familiar to me. I love it."

"You lived here for 700 years, it should be." Regina smirked. She purred as Lycia leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm really not sure about this whole Council thing."

"Why not?"

"I barely understand all this stuff, and now you expect me to make decisions for an entire species?"

"Don't worry, Beautiful One. You won't be alone. Everything will work out. We should focus on one thing at a time, and right now that's just getting to Sun Rocks."

Regina nodded slowly, turning away to look out over the rushing river. "I thought this was going to be like we kick some pack's ass and take their territory and then we're set."

"Not even close. That's regular werewolves." Lycia said, wrapping her arms around her and leaning her head on her shoulder. "We are far superior."

"That just complicates things, thinking you're superior to everyone else."

"We are. It's a fact."

Regina sighed and leaned her head back, enjoying the warmth of her mate. Lycia let out a familiar deep purring growl and she felt soothed by the sound. "I love you, Lycia. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

"I love you too, Regina." Lycia purred, kissing her temple. "Don't worry about the future."

"I have you, why should I?" Regina asked, smiling as Lycia gave her a little spin. "But we should turn in early, shouldn't we? Can't have you tripping over your own paws tomorrow and making us look bad."

Lycia scoffed. "We need to get a den as soon as possible." She said, going back into the tent to get them something to eat. They sat down on the soft dirt and enjoyed their dinner together. As they finished, Lycia looked up at the stars. "Have they ever looked so beautiful?"

"Never." Regina agreed.

"Are you sure you wanted to come here? I didn't force you or anything, did I?"

"Wherever we are, I'm home, Lycia. That's all that matters to me."

Lycia purred and kissed her forehead. "Want to come with me to talk to the heroes?"

"For what?"

"They need directions on how to make it back to their castle. Getting through the Infinite Forest isn't easy."

"They can just follow the path. It's literally only one path."

"Yeah, but they won't be alone in those woods. We grew it, so we know how to navigate it."

"The Alphas planted the Infinite Forest?" Regina asked.

"Indeed we did." Lycia smirked, standing up and offering her arm. Regina stood up and accepted it. "Don't worry about it. Once they leave, you'll never have to see them again."

"That day cannot come soon enough." Regina sighed, following her mate down the shore and into the heroes camp. People had constructed tents and fire pits, but they clearly had forgotten the ways of cooking on an open flame. She hoped someone would burn off their hand. The prince and princess of course had the largest tent. They were using their old war pavilion and Regina smirked in satisfaction at seeing patched holes in the roof from the arrows of her soldiers. Snow was standing next to Neal, looking at a large map on the table. David was on the other side of it while Emma was sitting nearby, clearly not understanding the topic of conversation. Henry and Paige were sitting in a corner flirting and giggling.

"Hey Regina." Snow said cheerfully once she saw her step-mother.

"Hey Gina." Neal grinned.

"Hello Young Prince." Regina greeted with a smile.

"I love the new outfit."

"And I love yours as well." Neal had outfitted himself in better garbs for the forest with a hint of his princely status. She smiled as he came to give her a hug.

"Do I need to keep an eye on you?" Lycia asked, looking at her mate. "First Roland and now him?"

Neal grinned. "I am not worthy of such an extraordinary woman."

"Both of you are ridiculous." Regina sighed. Lycia smiled and turned to showing the Charmings the path through the forest. She raised an eyebrow as Emma rose to approach her. "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I guess I should say good bye. Won't be seeing you anymore after this, will I?"

"I sincerely hope not."

Emma sighed. "You can pretend to care, you know."

Regina tilted her head. "Pretending isn't really my style, is it?" She smirked. "I do wish you well though. Just don't write and don't try to visit."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'll miss you at least."

"I will miss watching a monster throw up all over you." Regina replied, scratching her ear.

"Fleas?" Henry muttered.

She shrugged. "Probably. I don't think we brought along the wolf flea and tick shampoo."

"Show respect." Neal said firmly, looking over at his nephew. "She is your elder and a queen." He fixed the older boy with a glare before turning back to the others.

Regina grinned at his tone. He was truly going to make one great leader one day. Henry pouted in the corner like a child. She paced until Lycia finished and then waited impatiently for her to leave. Lycia turned to Neal, and he pulled out the symbol of the moon necklace that she'd given him so long ago. "Regina, can you enchant this so it doesn't break or something?" Regina waved her hand, doing exactly that.

"Thanks Gina." Neal smiled in her direction.

"I intend to keep my promise." Lycia said. "The whole pack does. Whenever you need us, we'll come running."

"Thank you both." Neal dipped his head respectfully.

Lycia dipped her head as well. She turned to Regina and took her hand before looking back at the prince. "You will be missed."

"As will you."

Regina smiled and hugged Neal before turning to Snow and Charming. "I want to ask your forgiveness."

"For what?" Snow frowned in confusion.

"One thing I have never done is learn from and accept my past mistakes. I can't tell you how many times I scolded Zelena for something that I did as well. I should've never blamed you for Daniel's death. But at dawn tomorrow, a new day comes and my new life begins. I want to enter this one with no regrets, no entanglements."

"Of course I forgive you, Regina." Snow said.

Regina nodded. "Good then." She gestured to Neal. "Keep an eye on that one. He is gonna surprise us all one day." Neal grinned and made sure to get himself another hug before she and Lycia finally left for the night and headed back to their tent. The others were asleep and she conjured them a bed to curl up in. Regina was soon asleep as well, wrapped in her mate's arms with her friends and family around her.

The next morning, the pack was up early. Regina took a quick bath and returned to accept some roasted meat and vegetables from Ruby. Everyone was filling their bellies and nearby, the heroes were packing up their camp to leave. She ate her food and did a few morning stretches for the run ahead. Lycia had assured them that she wasn't going to push them too hard getting to Sun Rocks, but as the second in command, she didn't want to hold the pack back for even a second with a cramp or something. The younger members were raring to go.

Regina smiled, watching Cara say bye to Roland. She said her goodbyes as well and was ready to join the others in formation when she was approached by a familiar blonde.

"I suppose this is the official goodbye." Emma said.

"I suppose it is. Good bye Miss Swan. I wish you well in all your future endeavors." Regina replied.

"I wish things had worked out a little better between us."

Regina shrugged. "I also hope you find someone who can get me out of your system. I mean, just out of it."

Emma sighed. "I know I still act like a pathetic ex." Regina nodded firmly. "However, I would like to start over."

"Maybe one day. If you aren't dead by then." Regina shifted and took her place next to Lycia, her tail wagging excitedly. Lycia gave her a quick nuzzle and signaled to the others. The pack was paired in twos in a straight line. Lycia with Regina, Seth with Scarlett, Cara with Granny, Natasha with Anita and so on, with Tala and Lucia and Ruby with Quinn pulling up the back as the final pairs. Lycia and Regina stepped forward as one, the entire pack surging forward like a well oiled machine. They ran along the water's edge, whooping and howling with pleasure at finally being underway. The heroes were soon left in the distance. Then the going got serious and Lycia hardened the pace as they broke away from the river, crossing a small part of it and entered the land of the Alphas. The natural beauty was breathtaking, untouched by man. The wilderness was full of prey, which they passed. A juicy rabbit running across her path made Regina's mouth water. Lycia gave her a quick nudge to keep her focused. For the first time, Regina realized, she was truly and utterly free. Her mother was gone, no longer a dark force constantly hanging over her head. She and her sister had reconciled. She was no longer tied to those she didn't want to be, and she was free to be herself, to do as she pleased. She was truly happy, and it was all thanks to the beautiful she-wolf running at her side. Lycia kept the pace swift, but she didn't force them any faster, and they didn't even stop until the sun reigned down on them from straight above. They drank at a stream, laid down for a bit, but soon they were off again. They crossed fields and tore through forests, leaped streams, swam across rivers. Through it all, Regina just felt sheer joy at beginning a new life. She was an Alpha now, and an Alpha second. She had a family to lead and protect and defend.

When they stopped for the night at a small cave, Lycia took Quinn, Bron, and Granny hunting. Regina got a quick fire going after sending Tala and Lucia off to keep watch. They weren't in the No Wolf Zone anymore and she was on edge knowing that they could be set upon at any moment. Sure all the packs were supposed to be at Sun Rocks, but there could be some rebels hanging around thinking they could score themselves some free turf.

Ruby collapsed with a sigh, rubbing her paws together. "Today has been exhausting."

"We have about 2 or 3 more days to go." Regina said, laying down next to her longtime friend.

"Can you give me a potion or something for my feet? They're killing me."

"You're such a baby." Regina said, casting a spell to soothe her friend's aching paws. "Rest and they'll be better in the morning."

"What do you think the hunting party will catch?" Anita asked.

"Hopefully some caribou." Red replied.

"Those are up north. Royal Pack eat caribou. They don't venture far enough down the mountain." Eugene said with a duh look at his sister. Red kicked at him and Eugene leaped on top of her.

"Okay, enough." Ruby called. "You guys can play fight when we get our territory. Save that energy. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

Regina smirked. She turned her head as Quinn returned carrying a large hunk of meat. Bron came after him with nearly an entire antelope. Granny had some quails and a few rabbits. Lycia had a slab of meat as well, but she was also carrying a plump, juicy rabbit, which she dropped at Regina's paws. The former queen purred at her mate's thoughtfulness as she settled down next to her. Cara went to collect Tala and Lucia and the pack divided up the spoils and settled into their dinner. Afterwards, the bones were cleared out and Regina enjoyed a gentle bathing from her mate. Lycia made her want to jump up and do a little dance sometimes, just because of the little things she did. The she-wolf paused and nuzzled her neck before laying her head across Regina's back. Regina sighed contently. She growled when Seth shoved his face under her neck and she lifted her head so he could lay his across her paws and she settled down across the back of his neck while Scarlett curled into his side. The pack started moving closer, cuddling together for warmth and companionship.

The morning yielded familiar results as Tala lead a quick hunting trip to feed the pack before Lycia lead them out again. Here, in the shadow of a great looming mountain in the distance, prey was bountiful. Having had no predators and enemies for many years, the elk herds and rabbit clans and deer and moose populations had overtaken the land, creating a near garden of Eden setting. When they stopped for their midday rest next to a small creek, Regina asked her mate about the mountain.

"That's the Mother of Mountains, believed to be the birthplace of the first Alpha werewolf." Lycia answered, looking at the dark peak. "We used to have a city inside of it, the center of trade and the home of the High Council."

"What happened?"

"The Royal Pack happened." Tala growled as she passed.

Regina frowned and looked to Lycia for a more detailed answer. "They attacked the city, caused some rockslides and many of the roads leading into the city were either destroyed or blocked. The city was abandoned during the Wars."

"The High Council is gonna make the Royal Pack descendants pay for the crimes of their ancestors, aren't they?" Lucia asked.

"They shouldn't." Regina said. "But I bet they will."

"Shouldn't?" Lycia asked.

"Well it's not their fault their ancestors were crazy. Most of the wolves are too young to have had ties in the Wars anyway. They would be punished for no reason."

"And what punishment would you impose?" Tala walked back over, sitting in front of Regina. "If you were forced to do so?"

"I don't know." Regina shrugged. "Maybe keep an eye on them. Check in once every few weeks sort of thing. Monitor them for a while, have them give some of their prey to needy packs or something." She shrugged again.

"What about leaders?" Tala pressed. "The old ones are dead. Would you let them choose or would you choose?"

"Me choosing their leader could put another crazy idiot in power." Regina said. "Let them choose, but again keep an eye on them. At least for a little while. A pack's leader should be someone worth following, not someone just appointed."

Tala flashed a wolfish grin. "It might not be so bad having you as a Council member." she brushed Regina's shoulder affectionately as she trotted off for a drink.

"She's pleased." Lycia growled.

"That's a bad thing? I was just giving my opinion." Regina said.

"I know." Lycia licked her cheek, making her purr happily. "But you're trying to be neutral. One day you may be forced to pick a side."

"I'd choose one I believed was right."

"I know."

"Do you disagree with what I said?"

"No, not really, but many wolves will. The Royal Pack probably won't even be at Sun Rocks. Too ashamed to show their faces."

"Maybe it is time for things to change." Regina murmured, stretching.

"Come with me for a second." Lycia said, walking off into the bushes. Regina sent word for the pack to remain where they were and took off after her mate, finding her sitting in the grass in human form a good ways away from their makeshift camp.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Change into a human please." Lycia said. Regina obeyed and crouched next to her mate. Lycia immediately pulled her close for a heated kiss. Regina moaned and leaned over her, pushing her onto her back. Lycia growled, sliding her hands under Regina's bodice. "I love you. I need you, Regina."

"Baby, you said we had to get a den first." Regina purred, pulling her hands out and pinned them above her head. "You're so fucking horny."

"Because of you. Just a taste." Lycia kissed her lips again, trying to slide her hand inside her mate's pants.

Regina moaned when Lycia's fingers started to tease her swollen lips. She was wet within seconds, such was the effect that Lycia had over her, even after almost 20 years of being together. "Baby, we have to get going." She hissed, groaning when the fingers went deeper.

"One more minute. You know I would need to have you." Lycia whispered, kissing her along her neck. Regina just closed her eyes and let it happen. Her mate was too insatiable to wait much longer. She growled when her orgasm hit and Lycia started hungrily licking her fingers. Regina magically cleaned herself up and glared at her purring mate as she shifted forms and gave herself a quick wash up in the creek. "Hope you enjoyed that." She said, shifting back into a wolf. Lycia sniffed along her tail and Regina kicked her. "No, you said a taste."

"I lied! It wasn't enough." Lycia whimpered. She tried to grab Regina's tail and she took off back towards the others with her sex crazed mate hot on her heels. "Regina!" Lycia stopped just before breaking through the trees, but Regina continued to hide behind Ruby.

"What's going on?"

"Lycia's lost it. She's nuts. And horny."

"It is a miracle she lasted this long to be honest." Ruby chuckled.

"Switch with me in line."

"Gina, you know Lycia is not gonna agree to that."

"Please?" Regina whined.

Lycia suddenly stepped out of the bushes, calling the pack to order. Everyone quickly fell into line, except Ruby walked to the front and Regina went to the back with Quinn.

"What's going on with you and Cia?" Quinn whispered.

"She's horny and if I were to be honest, I am too. Now's just not a good time."

"Regina!" Lycia barked sharply. Regina flattened her ears as she slunk back to the front, passing Ruby who was doing the same. Lycia glared at her and lowered her muzzle to her ear. "I am going to destroy you for that." Regina shuddered, but she didn't have much time to think about it as Lycia lead them out at a fast pace. She nearly struggled several times to keep up. Lycia was hardly paying attention, trying to burn off her excess energy. She even kept them running partway through the night. The pack devoured their late dinner, but Regina couldn't rest. She didn't want Lycia to be horny and upset the whole way to Sun Rocks. She nudged her mate to her feet and lead her away from their small cave that they'd commandeered for the night. Lycia silently followed her away from the others. Regina conjured up some pelts to lay on. She shifted back into human form and got down on her hands and knees, removing her clothes, offering herself to the waiting wolf.

"Regina." Lycia growled deeply. She wagged her tail and lowered her head between Regina's legs.

"Baby, aren't you going to change- ugh." Regina groaned hard, shaking as Lycia's large, long tongue lapped at her center, curling itself deep inside her to draw out her juices. "Lycia, for the love of-" she nearly screamed when the wolf placed a paw on her back to keep her still and alternated between licking her anus and her clit. "Lycia." Regina whimpered her mate's name over and over as she orgasmed even harder than she had that afternoon. Lycia let out a satisfied purr as Regina all but collapsed.

"You are the most delicious thing ever." Lycia praised as she finally shifted and took in the sight of her exhausted lover. "Are you okay? I didn't overdo it, did I?"

Regina magically flipped the wolf onto her back and caused shackles made of dirt to rise of the ground and pin her down. She pulled Lycia onto the pelts and pried apart her legs, getting rid of the sexy leather she wore. "My turn."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Bad idea." Regina grumbled. "Very bad idea." She was sore and exhausted. Tala and Lucia had had to take over leading the pack for the day because she and Lycia were far too out of it. Both pack leaders fell behind a few times trying to keep up with Tala's brisk pace. Regina started to notice the forest shifting around them, becoming more gravel and stone, the earth turning hard and hot beneath her paws. By the time they stopped for the night, her pads were raw and bleeding. Lycia licked them for her and brought her some water to cool them in.

"How much farther?" Natasha whined.

"We should be there late tomorrow morning." Tala assured her. "Not much longer."

"It's so hot in the South. Why are the packs meeting here?" Quinn growled. Ruby was grooming the mane of fur around his neck, but it did little to help the heat because it was indeed hot. Regina felt like a furry apple turnover in an oven.

"The Council wouldn't be out in this heat. They must've cleared out a cave or something." Lycia said, giving Regina's paws another few licks. "We'll find out tomorrow. Everyone get some sleep. Granny, you mind leading the hunting party in the morning?" The old wolf shook her head. "Take Natasha, Anita and Red." Granny nodded.

Regina curled her paws under her as she settled down to sleep, pushing Lycia away when her mate tried to cuddle up with her. It was far too hot to be cuddling. Lycia whimpered and nuzzled her chin, hitting the spot that the kids used to do when they were hungry. Regina's body reacted on instinct and she regurgitated most of her last meal. She glared at Lycia, who immediately took off running out of the cave. Regina made the throw up disappear and rolled her eyes as she lay back down, only for Lycia to come out of nowhere and land on her back. "Damn it, Lycia." Lycia pulled on her ears, tail wagging excitedly like a dog's. "Get off me. I'm tired." Lycia snorted and yipped at Ruby, who leaped up and started licking Regina all over her face. It only lead to everyone else getting into a playing mood despite the heat, and Regina sighed as she joined in. After things had calmed down, she curled up in the corner and tried to fall asleep once more.

"Regina?" Lycia crawled to her side, laying her head next to her mate's.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for making you throw up. That was not my intention."

"It's okay, dear."

"You still like me, right?"

Regina opened an eye and looked at Lycia. "No, I don't like you. I love you. Now, please go to sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow."

"Can I please lay next to you?"

"Baby, it is hot. We're both covered in fur. Don't you see the problem?"

"I'm not cuddling with my mate, that's the problem."

Regina sighed. "Get over here." Lycia purred happily as she settled close to Regina, giving her cheek a pleased lick.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, please go to sleep."

"Okay." Lycia purred again.

Regina found herself smirking, feeling Lycia's happiness through their bond. Her mate took so much pleasure in little things like sleeping next to her. She leaned over and laid her head across Lycia's neck. Lycia purred even harder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the pack ate breakfast, had a dip in a nearby lake and started off at a light pace for the final leg of their journey to Sun Rocks. They met up with some more newly arrived packs and Lycia shared words with the leaders, but Regina hardly paid much attention. It was late morning when they finally arrived. Climbing to the top of the rise, Regina's jaw dropped at the sight of the hundreds of werewolves below. Most of them were in wolf form, all shades and shapes except for white. Others were in human form and coming in and out of their tents and pavilions situated along a long river. She spotted some bringing in fresh kill and others sparring, probably youngsters.

"Whoa." she whispered.

"No Royal Packs." Lycia commented. "They must be banned from coming here."

"What's first?" Regina asked.

"You, me and Quinn are gonna talk to the Council. Everyone else can mingle if they want."

Regina frowned at the sight of the dust cloud suddenly springing up and barrelling towards them. Alyndra appeared out of its midst, bouncing on her paws. She was lean and tall just like her human form. Not to mention fast.

"Regina! You made it! You have to come with me."

"What? Why? Is it Zelena? Is something wrong?" Regina asked.

"Nothing's wrong, but you have to come see this." The wolf begged. "Come on!" She took off and Regina quickly followed as best as she could. Lycia and the others followed her, but they were soon separated in the mixture of pelts and furs. Alyndra suddenly popped back up and lead her to a large green tent. There was nothing inside it other than what she assumed were the other members of her pack, lounging in the shade. Other than them, there was only a large hole in the ground. Alyndra went inside and Regina followed, letting out a sigh at the cool interior. "Over here!"

Regina rounded a bend and found her sister in her own wolf form, stretched on her side in a thick nest. She was a typical plains wolf type with long legs and bright red fur. "Zelena?" She froze at seeing the little bundles snuggling against her sister's belly. Zelena raised her head, looking confusion for a moment, until she saw Regina that is.

"Hello Baby Sis, took you long enough to get here." Zelena wagged her tail and Regina touched her nose in greeting.

"Congratulations on the little ones. How many are there?" It was impossible to tell with all the tiny bodies clambering over each other. They all had pelts in pale browns and golds and a couple that bore Zelena's dark red fur. Regina tilted her head noticing that they appeared to be from different litters.

"12." Zelena answered. "But 2 of them, I took them in when their mother died giving birth to them."

"That leaves 10 as yours. Don't you think that you should raise one litter before having another?" Regina asked.

Zelena pointed at a proudly grinning Alyndra. "My first litter had 6 and then 4 more just pop out. It's all her fault." Alyndra started nuzzling her and licking her like crazy. The golden wolf was so proud, it made Regina smile just remembering how Lycia acted the same way. "Okay, enough."

Alyndra gave her pups a couple licks before turning to Regina. "It is weird that I want to show them to everyone but I don't want anyone to come near them?"

Regina chuckled. "No, it's not. I'm happy for you both."

"Have you spoken to the council yet?" Zelena asked.

"Not yet. We just got here. What are they like?"

"A bunch of old blow hards. I was gonna get me a spot, you know Wicked Witch and all, but I gave it to Alyndra."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to restore the city." Zelena looked up. "It was the centerpiece of the Alpha world and if it can be restored, then maybe a little order can be brought back as well."

"A noble goal." Regina said.

Zelena shrugged. "Also, if I succeed I'm sure I'm gonna be filthy rich because of it. You should help. I could always use an extra hand with the magic. It's gonna take a lot clearing off the roads and tunnels."

"I would, but Lycia has her heart dead set on me being on the Council."

"You don't have to do what Lycia wants all the time. I certainly don't listen to her every second of every day." Zelena glanced at her mate.

"You are mine and we have 12 kids." Alyndra said. "Whatever happens, I still win."

Regina smirked. "I should go, but I'll see you guys before we leave."

"See you, Regina." Zelena said, going back to cleaning her little ones.

She left the den, dipping her head to Alyndra's pack as she exited the tent, following the sound of a commotion. She spotted Lycia and went over to her. "What's going on?"

"Tala. We have been here two fucking minutes and already we're in the middle of something. Why do you smell like milk?"

"Zelena has kids now. What's going on with Tala?" Regina growled at the wolves in front of her and shoved her way forward. Tala was in the center of the circle with two silver she-wolves and Lucia standing behind her, who Regina assumed were her daughters. Across the circle was a large gray male wolf with a torn ear and a long scar stretching from his back down his right leg.

"What's wrong, Tala?" Asked the male. "Miss me?"

"I should kill you, Fenris." Tala growled. "You stole my pack."

"Stole? No. They recognized a better leader when they saw one."

"You got your ass kicked trying to be a big shot and I nursed you back to health. I should've slit your throat instead." Tala's hackles were raised and she was crouching, prepared for a fight, but Fenris had a whole pack behind him.

"We've got to help her." Regina said, looking at Lycia, who'd managed to stay at her side.

"Fenris is older than us both." Lycia replied.

"She's our friend and he deserves to get his ass kicked." Suddenly a white wolf stepped into the clearing. He was big and rippled with power. And he was quite handsome. Regina glanced at her mate to find her glaring at her. "What?!"

"I know what you were thinking." Lycia snapped.

"He's sexy, it's a fact. What do you want me to do?" She paused. "He's not as sexy as you. How's that?"

"Regina, I will destroy every wolf here if you keep playing."

Regina laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm serious!"

Tala looked up at the wolf, the first white one to be seen and no doubt a member of the Royal Pack. There was no fear in him as he took up position at her side. "Roque?"

"The one and only." He growled deeply. "I've been dying to rip the tail off this Alpha wannabe since I found out what happened. Allow me."

"Well if it isn't Roque." Fenris chuckled. "You really think that you can defeat me?"

"I don't think, I know." He looked at Tala for permission. She flattened her ears, but stepped back alongside her daughters. Roque wagged his tail as Fenris attacked, who was easily knocked aside with a hard paw. His pack leaped in to defend him and Roque soon went down beneath a swirling mass of claws and teeth. He didn't stay down long. Regina began to see why the Royal Pack were as feared as they were. Based on Roque alone, they were powerful and extremely efficient when it came to fighting. She could imagine a fighting unit of this type, using every method possible to attack other packs.

"Did the Royal Pack kill whoever they attacked?" Regina asked softly.

"They slaughtered them." Lycia answered. "See why no one trusts them anymore?"

"I understand...but still, I stand by what I said before. I just feel bad for those who had to endure it."

"They will be remembered, and honored." Lycia assured her.

"I know what we have to do with the Council." Regina said. She let out a roar of satisfaction, surprising her mate, when Roque sent Fenris flying across the clearing. The white wolf was limping slightly, but he was bouncing excitedly, still more than ready to go.

"Listen, Fenris. I can do this all day. You can't." Roque said, crossing the clearing and leaning over Fenris. He rolled the gray wolf onto his back, exposing his belly. "Now apologize to the lady before I split you open and feed your guts to your pack."

Fenris was shaking now, knowing he was defeated. "I...apologize."

"Louder!" Roque commanded.

"I'm sorry for betraying you, Tala." Fenris called.

Roque snorted in his face and trotted back to Tala. "This was fun. We should catch up later."

"We...should." Tala was clearly stunned. The wolves were cheering, but Roque simply melted away. As though he were never there at all.

Regina quickly to check on Lucia and make sure she was unhurt before turning to Tala, watching Fenris being helped back to his paws by his pack. "So who was that? Someone you know?"

"Roque's an old friend. Thought he was dead." She shrugged.

"Friend. Right." Regina purred. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Fenris knows his place now." Tala shook herself, turning her back to her former lover and introduced Regina to her daughters, both of them as beautiful as their mother. One was named Tosca and the other, Trina. She had a little more peace of mind knowing that Lucia would be with three wolves instead of one.

"Now that that craziness is over with." Lycia said. "Regina, come on."

"You don't have to be so rude." Regina hissed at her mate as she followed away from the others.

"We have a mission. We shouldn't stray from it."

"You mean **you** shouldn't, right?" Regina asked. Lycia immediately turned to face her, one eye cocked, demanding her to explain. "Lycia, I get that you want to restore the Alphas to their great glory and get us a spot on the High Council and this and that, but don't forget that we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. This is going to be our life."

"We can enjoy ourselves when all this mess is dealt with." Lycia said firmly.

"I don't want to be on the Council." Regina sighed.

"Regina, I told you you wouldn't be alone. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried, I don't want to do this. I have a better idea. Once I clear the Council, I'll give my spot to you and help Zelena reopen the city."

"She wants to restore the city?"

"That's why she gave her spot to Alyndra. With magic, it can be done, given time. Trust me on this, I think this is better suited to me." Regina tried to explain. She didn't want another rift between them. She wouldn't be able to bear it. "I don't want you to be upset-"

"And I don't want you to think that I'm commanding you either." Lycia sighed. "That's the last thing I want. I'm sorry, I just…"

"You want what's best for us and your people. I understand. Don't even worry about it." Regina said. "Are we on the same page?"

Lycia nodded. "What's your plan?"

"For the High Council to meet the Evil Queen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The High Council were originally to be made up of representatives of each pack, but with so many, a decision on any matter could hardly be reached. So the Council was simplified, one member from each pack type so to speak. One River Wolf, one Plains Wolf, one Royal Pack wolf and so on, eventually equaling 13. The current members were either young and reckless like Alyndra, or old and set in their ways, like the bastard that Regina stood in front of now. She was accompanied by Lycia and Quinn, standing before the other 11 councilmembers in one of her favorite Evil Queen dresses, the tight blue one that Lycia adored. The head councilmember was an old wolf with black fur that was steadily turning gray everywhere. His name was Rorah and he'd already made it clear that he didn't like Regina.

"You show up here like your older sister making demands, making changes to a system-"

"That failed!" Regina roared. "When the Wolf Wars were upon the land, no one knew what to do. People came to the lot of you for guidance and leadership and you sent them to their deaths. How many did you send to fight? How many packs are no more because they listened to your words?"

"None of this would have happened, had it not been for the Royal Pack-"

"The Royal Pack is half dead! If you punish them, you are punishing those who escaped the Wars, who didn't fight, who were too young to do anything. It would be wrong. You want to help your people, then let us do that. The old ways are dead. Things must change. Everything eventually changes. If you can't adapt, then you die." Regina paused to look at the other wolves and people of the council, the only spots being empty were Alyndra's and the one vacant position left. "My name is Regina Mills. I was once called the Evil Queen. Very few know how I came to be called such. Very few could fathom such a story. But I am here now, asking for a chance. I am an Alpha, not by blood, but by choice. I chose this path, to walk the world as one of you. The Royal Pack that committed these heinous crimes are dead. Their leaders, their lieutenants are dead. No one can hunt where the Royal Pack hunts. No one can survive in those conditions but them. They have lost their power, lost the respect of the other packs. They have nothing left because of their ancestors. They shouldn't be punished for this."

"Then would you have us do?" Asked one of the council, a small gray female. "Shake hands and kiss?"

"Ban them from the Festivals for 2 years. Have them give an offering to the lesser packs. Monitor them for 2 years." Regina answered. "Let them choose their leaders, let them be. They deserve a chance too."

"Why 2 years?"

"Because 2 years is long enough. We have our own lives to live. Those that died, deserve to be honored. Bron, one of the greatest wolves ever to live, lost his life defending me. We did not honor him with a piece of stone, but something live and that would continue to love and grow. We planted a tree. Unlike any other. I would have one planted for every life lost in the Wolf Wars." She paused to survey her crowd. "Territories need to be chosen. I could do easily with magic. Give me the name of every pack leader and the number of wolves in their pack and I can divide up the Alpha lands as they should be. If anyone wants to fight after that, then fine, but we should be focused on living, trying to build ourselves some semblance of a life on the ashes of what was. And I would restore the city. My sister, Zelena will help, and my daughter will assist. One more step to becoming greater. The Alphas will never be what we once were, but that doesn't mean we can't be even better."

"And I suppose you want to be one of the Council." Rorah growled.

"And deal with you every other week? Nonsense, no. My mate, Lycia will take the last place. Also, every other year, the wolves will have the chance to choose new council members. Simply because of you are too young to fully understand the complexity of where you sit an the others, are too set in your ways to change. The Alphas owe allegiance to different packs, but in our hearts, we are united. This is the path to something better, something greater. Who is willing to walk it with me?" She waited patiently while they debated. Sure, some changes could be made to what she'd just proposed, but for the most part she believed that they were fair choices. Eventually it was 7 to 4 vote to follow her lead. It took a day to get the names of the pack leaders and the number of how many were in their pack. Regina conjured a table with a miniature model of Alpha lands. She waved her hand, magically dividing it up perfectly to sufficiently sustain the packs. She then brought Bron's tree through a portal and Sun Rocks would serve almost as the memorial grounds for those lost in the Wars. More of the pink petaled trees sprang up, creating a thick forest of pink and purple. Then the packs moved out. They would be given 3 days of peace before crossing borders would be 'illegal' and the packs would have the authority to defend them.

"So where's your territory?" Zelena asked. The sisters were sitting on a rock overlooking the departing wolves.

"To the east." Regina said.

"You made it bigger than necessary, didn't you?" Zelena smirked.

Regina shrugged. "Perhaps. Maybe you got a little extra too. But I honestly think you needed it with 9 adult members and 12 pups."

"13 adults. Alyndra picked up some more members." Zelena corrected. "We'll have to whip them into shape soon."

Regina nodded. "Lycia decided not to add in any new members, but I'm pretty sure we're gonna have to do something about it sooner or later."

"You'll be fine for now. I should go. We have a good 2 day walk to our territory and the little ones are gonna have to be carried and watched carefully."

Regina nodded. "We should meet up later about the city. You know, when you can spend some time away from the babies. By the way, I want to meet them at least once a month."

Zelena chuckled. "You can babysit all 12 as often as you like, dearie. I'll meet you in a few months to start work on the city." They touched noses and nuzzled necks before Regina watched her sister trot down to her pack. She retrieved her little ones. Most could walk, but the youngest litter had to be carried. Alyndra made sure that Zelena and the pups were in the middle of their large pack, with the biggest males and females on the outside for protection before leading them off.

"You okay?" Lycia leaped onto the rock and sat next to her.

"I'm fine, dear."

"That was some speech you gave in there."

"Thank you, I just...spoke."

"Yeah, and they listened. You think the Evil Queen could've done that?"

"Or course not. She almost came out to kick Rorah's ass. I don't like that guy. He's like an annoying grandpa or one of those politicians." She shook herself.

"So...you want more kids?"

"Absolutely not." Regina said immediately. "At least not for a while. Maybe we'll have another litter one day, but we have too much to do right now."

"True. If there's ever anything you want, Regina, please let me know and I'll do whatever it takes to get it. I really just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. With you." Regina leaned her head against Lycia. Her mate purred gently. "We have to get to our territory."

"We will. It won't take long." Lycia paused for a moment. "Tala is heading up North with Roque and her daughters. Lucia's going with her. I can't imagine what she's up to, but Lucia said to tell you she loved you."

"I know she does, and I'm not worried. If anyone can help the Royal Pack, it's Tala. I'm so glad she found Roque. They're cute together, aren't they? I hope they Bond."

"You mean **he's** cute." Lycia growled.

"Baby, half the wolves I've seen today have actually been sexy as hell. The slender ladies, the big masculine males. Not to mention that one female with blue fur and the white paws." She licked her lips. "I would've loved to strap her to a bed." She stopped and looked at Lycia's unamused expression. "But you know why I don't care about all of those wolves?" Regina asked as they started walking down to find their pack.

"Why?" Lycia growled.

"They didn't change my life. They didn't give me children. They... cannot make me wet with a single look." She let out a wolfish grin as Lycia perked up completely. "They cannot compare to my mate, my one and only true love."

"Aw, Regina." Lycia purred, touching noses with her mate.

"Now, don't worry about jealous. My mind is being dominated by one thing at the moment."

"And what's that?"

"Getting to our territory and building us a den so I can fuck you silly for as long as I please." Regina said, tapping her mate on the nose with her paw. They found Ruby and the others waiting next to the river.

"It's beautiful, Gina." Ruby said, looking around at the breathtaking new forest.

"It's well earned." She looked towards the highest where Bron's tree stood tall above them all, like a guardian, along with the second tree that had been planted in honor of Natasha, Lycia and Quinn's mother. "Lycia, do you have any more siblings?" She asked offhandedly.

"Yes, but you needn't concern yourself about them."

"Them?"

"They're both pricks." Quinn added.

"Don't worry." Ruby whispered. "Give me a night with him and he'll tell me anything you want to know."

"Alright, everyone, form up!" Lycia called. "It's time to go home." Regina wagged her tail, stepping into place next to her mate. For their territory, she'd chosen land to the east, where the weather was usually warm and rarely cool. Prey would be plentiful and it was close to the mountain so they could use it for a den and it would give her easy access to any paths leading into the caved in Alpha city. The pack set out, moving as one. They had made it to the Enchanted Forest, they had succeeded in helping the Council and order was steadily being restored. But their work was just beginning. As they left Sun Rocks behind them, they didn't see the pairs of eyes watching with hatred and anger. Sure, they'd completed their mission, but in doing so, the Mills Pack had unknowingly painted a large target on their own backs. Here in the Alpha lands, anyone could be waiting to bite them in it. One wolf was already waiting for the moment to strike.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! A/N: There you have it, the second installment of Beautiful One. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions or questions. I love feedback. Sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Plains wolves. They were running machines, the fastest of their kind. Also, the most reckless, the most verbal, they loved to howl and laugh, especially over stupid things. Zelena was constantly amazed by them. When hunting or fighting, there was hardly any tactic, just run and leap in with everything you had. They lived in extremes, one day extremely happy and hyper and some days, happy and so lazy they don't even get out of the den. They spend almost all their time as wolves and usually lived underground in grand tunnels, however Alyndra had chosen a large simple cave for their new home that Zelena had taken the liberty of decorating in Ozian finery.

"Zelena!" The witch raised her head as her mate burst into the small alcove used for her nest. "You're awake. Good. I was wondering if you would like to go hunting with me. You know, stretch your legs."

"I don't know. The pups are nursing." Zelena said.

"After?" Alyndra settled down to wait.

"Dear, go and lead your pack. I'll be fine."

"We don't spend a lot of together anymore, Zelena. I want to hunt with my mate." Alyndra whined.

"I have 12 little ones here and no other nursing queens, baby. They need to be fed and kept warm at all times. This is my first time as a mother…" She trailed off as she looked down at her babies. All of them so precious and perfect. She wanted to do a good job and be the best mother she could. Alyndra snuggled closer and started grooming her fur. She rolled her eyes at her mate's insistence on being as close to her as possible. Alyndra soon turned to grooming their pups but she was interrupted as one of their betas came in, a small gray she-wolf whose name happened to be Grey.

"Boss, there's trouble. It's Raevyn again."

Zelena growled. She was starting to understand Regina's pain, what with a jealous older sister and everything. As soon as she saw Regina again she was definitely going to apologize for all of her nonsense. Raevyn was Alyndra's older sister, one of Zelena's new mortal enemies. Although Raevyn was essentially in the prime position to take over the pack, and it was her right as the oldest child of the past alpha, Alyndra had seized the throne rather unintentionally at first through saving most of their pack from a flood a few years back. With Zelena's arrival, Alyndra started to take her role more seriously in an effort to prove herself capable of being a leader. Raevyn never got over it and continued to cause trouble whenever she could.

Alyndra stood up and Zelena raised her head as Alyndra's mother trotted over. Zyra merely nodded. Zelena gave her a grateful bow of her head. Her mother in law took her place with her pups, snuggling them into her long golden fur. Alyndra lead the way out of the den and found Raevyn gathering the pack for the hunt, a right reserved for the alpha pair.

"Raevyn, what the hell are you doing?" Alyndra demanded.

"Doing what you should be doing." Raevyn returned. She glanced at Zelena, licking her chops and Alyndra bared her teeth.

"This pack moves when **I** say move. Not before. Stand down."

"I am a century your senior. I deserve to lead this pack. It is my right."

"It will soon be my right to shove my foot up your ass if you don't stand the fuck down!" Alyndra roared, squaring up for a fight.

Raevyn bared her teeth as well, her hackles rose. But it was a fight she couldn't win. With Zelena's enchantment, Alyndra wouldn't be defeated. Her mate was barely 200, quite young for a pack leader, especially one of their size, but she had stepped up to the plate in the last few years. "Fine. I'll stand down...for now."

Alyndra slowly relaxed and turned to Zelena, giving her a lick on the cheek. "I have to lead the hunt, but I'll bring you back your favorite."

Zelena purred. "You are sickeningly sweet, dear. Go, I'll just take care of our 20 children until you return."

"Tonight, can we go on a date? Just us? Mom can watch things until we get back."

Zelena nodded and nuzzled her mate and watched as her lover trotted off, leading the pack across the plains. Raevyn growled as she brought up the rear. She returned to the den and switched places with Zyra. "Zyra."

"Yes, dear?" Zyra settled down nearby.

"Why did you give up your place as alpha. Aren't you like 1000 years old?" Zelena asked.

"When I lost my mate...I lost my desire to lead." Zyra said softly. "I do so when it's necessary of course, but the pack is in good paws with Alyndra at its head. I believe in my heart she could lead us to greatness."

"Maybe that's why Raevyn's so upset. Maybe showing a little favoritism there. I kinda know what that feels like."

"No." Zyra chuckled. "In Raevyn's heart, we need to show the other packs we are superior. She wants power and territory. She has a cunning mind, I'll give her that, but she has no heart to truly lead. Alyndra does. She is young, but she can learn. Until she does..." Zyra turned to looked at her. "I think you could serve her well with your own cunning mind."

Zelena flattened her ears, blushing beneath her fur. Zyra had always been motherly to her. The first real mother she could remember. The older wolf had been the one to actually teach and help train her in being an Alpha, showing her what it really meant. Sure, Alyndra could've done it, but they were too busy acting like a bunch of lovebirds to pay much attention to anything else. "Thank you." Zyra chuckled to herself. "What?"

"Just imagining all of us trying to keep up with 12 young 'uns."

Zelena flattened her ears. "Please don't."

Such was a day in the life of a plains wolf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina didn't have such problems. It hadn't taken the Mills Pack a night to clean out their newfound den, a large cavern they found carved into the side of the mountain. Regina used magic to expand it, gave it stairs and separate rooms and filled it with whatever they wanted. Now she was enjoying the sunlight shining through her newly made window and Lycia's lips slowly moving down her belly.

"Baby, we've been at it since last night." Regina said, although she didn't mind. She enjoyed Lycia's attention, and her mate loved to give it.

"Regina, should we try anal?" Lycia asked, looking down at her bellybutton as she kissed it.

She rolled her eyes. "You must stop it with these incredibly random questions, dear."

"Fine, we won't try anything new." Lycia ducked beneath the crimson blankets of their massive golden bed that nearly took up the entire room. Lycia had convinced her that the room would mostly be used for sex anyway, and she had to agree. Still, it was the alpha's den, so it needed to be furnished properly so she'd added in some rugs and a fireplace that wouldn't release any smoke and a shelf with family photos on it. She was an Alpha now, but that didn't mean she didn't miss the finery that came with being a queen.

"Lycia, take it easy. Go a little slower, I'm a little exhausted." Regina said.

"Maybe if you'd let me get my second fill last night, we wouldn't be having this problem." Lycia said, her voice muffled from being attached to Regina's soaking wet center. The queen growled and dug her hand into Lycia's hair.

"Even slower." She commanded.

Lycia growled and obeyed. "You taste too good. I just want to shove my whole face into-"

"Mom?" Regina sat up in a hurry to cover herself as Cara peeked in, already blushing. "I know I'm interrupting but I pulled the shortest straw to come tell you that we're ready for the morning hunt and border patrol."

"We'll be out in a minute." Regina said. Cara nodded and left. Lycia growled from the sheets and continued her onslaught, even lifting Regina into the air as she ate her out. "Fuck, Lycia." She came hard into her mate's mouth and Lycia dropped her back on the bed, furiously licking her lips.

"What are you waiting for, Regina, let's go. We have a hunt to commence." She hopped off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Regina glared at her back, still panting from her orgasm. She magically cleaned herself and put on some black shorts and a black sports bra before heading downstairs where most of the pack was gathered. Ruby quickly greeted her with a hug. "Good morning."

"Almost afternoon." Ruby teased.

"Blame the fearless leader, okay? Respite is not a word she knows."

"Seconds is not one you know." Lycia retorted as she passed, heading out of the den and calling for everyone else. Regina followed, shifting with the others and mixing scents, before leading the family in checking out their new territory. It was a good place for their pack, wide and spacious and covered in a light forest with some meadows here and there. Prey was plentiful. Giant, fat rabbits raced across their path and large deer herds scurried away from them. Clumps of bright pink and yellow flowers dotted the landscape in a beautiful pattern. Several creeks and a large river cut through their land providing a source of water and food with big blue fish swimming beneath surface.

"This is a great place, Regina." Scarlett commented. "It's like a paradise."

"Not to mention with the mountain at our backs, we've only got two packs to worry about." Lycia added, giving her mate a lick on the cheek. "Come on, let's mark the border and get started on breakfast." Lycia lead them to the river, marking one border. She wiped her back feet on the dirt and Regina copied the motion while the rest of the pack rubbed themselves on nearby bushes and trees. Lycia lead them to the second border where they managed to run into their new neighbors. There were two great hulking males, a young gray male and a small red female who was clearly the leader. All of them were battle scarred and glared at them as they marked their border and moved on.

"Well that was rude." Quinn commented.

"They might be trouble." Lycia growled.

Regina brushed against her mate and marked their side of the border with her feet before moving on. There was no point in wasting time talking and staring and speculating. Next on the agenda was breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucia clenched her teeth against the icy wind biting at her fur. Her teeth threatened to chatter right out of her mouth. All around them there was nothing but snow and barren trees. She was up to her belly in the snow while her companions, all of whom experienced in such an environment, simply padded along in the surface. Tala looked behind her at her young apprentice falling behind and called a break.

"She's slowing us down." Trina complained, sitting down with a sigh.

"She'll get used to it." Her sister snapped. Tosca came over to give Lucia a nuzzle with her nose and offered her warmth by snuggling close to her.

They'd been trudging through the snow for a day now, hardly stopping. Prey was surprisingly scarce, and any they managed to come across Lucia unintentionally ended up scaring away before they could get close because of her fur, which stuck out like a sore thumb in this white wasteland.

"Sorry guys." She said, growing hot beneath her fur.

"Hey, it's okay." Tala turned back to her and sat near her to give her warmth as well. "I know this is your first time in a cold place like this."

"And away from your family." Tosca added.

"Don't worry." Tala assured her.

But Lucia was worrying about if she would be received well by the Royal Pack. She did have Royal pack blood, but it was from distant relatives. Most of the pack would undoubtedly be pure blooded.

"I'm gonna go scout ahead and see if I can call the pack." Roque said. He touched Tala lightly on the ear with his nose before racing off with Trina.

Lucia raised an eyebrow at the affectionate gesture. "So...you and him?"

"Childhood friends. Nothing more." Tala replied curtly.

"Uh huh." Lucia stood up and shook herself. "I'm ready to continue."

"There's nothing wrong with resting." Tosca said.

"I don't need to rest. I'm ready." She tried to walk on top of the snow like Tala and Tosca, but she just fell through, so Tosca instructed her on walking with her toes spread and the going became much easier. They followed Roque's tracks for a little while until he returned, reporting that the pack den was a half a day's walk from where they were. Rather than seek shelter for the night, Tala picked up the pace. Lucia was incredibly exhausted, but she urged herself onward after her companions. Roque announced their arrival with a deep baritone howl and he was quickly answered not far away. A cave came into view, almost shrouded by the icy wind and darkness. All of them nearly collapsed after walking through.

"Welcome to the Royal Pack den." Roque panted.

Lucia looked up at the maze of hallways before them. There weren't many wolves. Most of them were ancient elders, pressed against the wall in dirty nests. There were some young juveniles, but rather than the usual playing and roughhousing, they were just laying on the ground, staring off into space with cloudy eyes. The only nursing female was trying to quiet her whining pups, begging for milk. She had none to give. All of the wolves' ribs were showing. They were bony and their coats lacked luster and their eyes were dull and lifeless. The air itself stank of herbs that could do no healing and sickness.

"What happened here?" Lucia asked, rising to her feet.

"The Council happened. Everyone wanted us punished. Rorah followed through. The other packs hunted our prey to near extinction and what's left is nowhere near enough for all of us to survive. Three wolves have died already from starvation." Roque answered.

"Who's the leader?" Tala demanded. "We need to talk."

"This way."

"Stay here." Tala commanded to Lucia and her daughters. "Do what you can I suppose but don't go back outside."

Lucia nodded and went about the rooms, examining the results of Rorah. It was amazing that the pack had survived at all. Half of them could barely move. She lit some braziers and torches for light and warmth and she and Tosca passed out some old furs they found. She personally cleaned the elders' nests and tried to clean out the den of bones and old fur, anything to keep herself useful, anything to stop her from looking at the pitiful looking wolves around her. Some of them managed to find the spirit and help her, but most just watched. One of them caught her eye, a handsome, small, frail looking wolf trying to urge one elder to eat some kind of mouse. The elder was clearly dying and simply could not muster the strength, so she pushed it over to the mother and told her to eat. Lucia returned to the cave entrance and sat down, watching the snowstorm rage across the land.

"Thank you." She turned her head as the small wolf sat next to her.

"It was nothing. They need food." Lucia growled. "It just amazes me."

"What does?"

"When I used to hear about the Royal Pack, I heard things about them being strong and beautiful and proud and now…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Cailan."

"What?"

"My name's Cailan."

"Lucia." Lucia watched Cailan pad over to the other juveniles. They were all white of course, a very dull white now. Earlier, she'd learned their names were Winter, Storm, Skye, and two twins named Luna and Loki. She felt sick looking at them, they were so gaunt and bony, in desperate need of nourishment.

"Lucia." Tala's call made her turn and walk through the stone passageways to a large room. Tala, Roque, Trina and Tosca were sitting in a circle around an old white wolf. "This is Keeva. The last leader of the Royal Pack." Lucia respectfully dipped her head, momentarily taken aback at the sheer beauty of Keeva. She was old, yes, but she held her chin raised and let bright blue eyes scan her guests with interest. "Keeva, this is Lucia, daughter of the Evil Queen."

"Regina." Lucia corrected.

Keeva looked her over. "You have come to help us?"

"Yes." Lucia said. She flattened her ears and glanced at Tala for some sort of direction. Her mentor looked blank.

"Your fur is as brown as a tree's bark." Keeva stood up, circling her. "And nowhere near thick enough to survive in our lands." Lucia said nothing, lifting her chin. She liked her fur color, but she understood that it couldn't help her here. In the forest where she'd grown up and trained, she could be the best hunter in the pack. Not here though. "You are not Royal Pack and you wish to help us. Why?"

"It's the right thing." She replied.

Keeva paused and looked her in the eye for a moment before retaking her seat. "She can stay."

Tala immediately flashed a grin. "I told you. She's just like her mother."

"On to more important matters. We can't stay here. If we do, we die."

"There's no food." Trina said. "Why don't we just hunt in the neighboring territory?"

"We deal with enough shit from Rorah and his goons." Keeva snarled, making the younger wolf shrink away from her. "Rorah wants us broken, and he has succeeded so far. But we have one more trick up our sleeve. The winter den."

"Winter den?" Tala frowned in confusion.

"You were too young. You wouldn't remember." Roque said.

"We would have to cross the ice bridge, follow the caribou across the great lake." Keeva continued. "Grow in strength there and then return and take back our home."

"Ice bridge?" Lucia ventured to ask.

Keeva directed their attention to the wall behind her where images had been painted on the stone. A scene depicting what looked like a bridge of broken ice lead across a lake. The caribou seemed to be crossing it to a hidden land on the other side. "That is why the Royal Pack have always moved in the shadows. Why we were able to grow so large and attack the other packs. This time though, will not be about attacking anyone else, or revenge. This time, it'll be about survival. First, we need to gain our strength. It's a difficult journey."

"We'll begin preparations." Roque said.

Tala sent Trina and Tosca off to hunt before turning to Lucia. "You should contact your family. You may not be able to for a while."

Lucia nodded and went to find an empty room and a mirror. She sat down and crossed her legs, laying the mirror against the wall in front of her. She didn't possess magic like Cara, but Regina had made sure to teach her children multiple ways to contact her when they were apart. Her mother appeared in the mirror a moment later.

"Lucia!" Regina smiled. "I didn't think I'd hear from you for a while."

"You might not after this."

Regina frowned in concern. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"It's bad here, Mom."

"I figured it would be. The Council met, I'm afraid. They made a new law prohibiting the Royal Pack from having packs bigger than 7 wolves." Lucia rolled her eyes. "Lycia tried to talk them out of it."

"Did she?"

"What's that supposed to mean, young lady?" Regina asked.

"She hates the Royal Pack just as much as anyone else. Why would she help us?"

"Us?" Regina arched an eyebrow. "You know your mother did everything she could. And her hatred is well founded considering she watched her mother die at the hands of the Royal Pack. Listen to me, I am glad that you are finding your way in the world, even if it's away from us, but don't forget that you are still one of us. You are our child, and our sister and our niece and our god child."

"I know, Mom. It's just not fair." Lucia whispered.

"Life isn't fair." Regina shrugged. "That's why we make the most of it. Where are you going?"

"The pack has to find food. That's also why I need you...to change my fur color."

"Change your-"

"I know what you're thinking. This is not because I look like Ma and they're not brainwashing me. I need to blend in better to hunt. That's it, Mom. Please."

Regina sighed, walking back and forth in front of the mirror. "Promise me that you will be safe."

"I promise."

"Promise that you will return."

"I promise."

Regina sighed again before standing in front of the mirror once more. "I love you, Lucia."

"I love you too. I love all of you guys."

"Will your leader at least let me send you some food to start your journey?"

"I don't know. I'll ask." Keeva was less than pleased about accepting charity, but it was an offer she could not decline. When Regina delivered the food, she ended the spell and Lucia saw her new reflection. Her hair was no longer golden brown. It was almost white now. She didn't think it looked too bad. Perhaps she could change it back later. Right now though if she had to choose between the color of her hair and fur and eating, she would choose food any day.

"You know, you don't have to look like someone to be one of them." Tala said to her apprentice.

"No, but this'll help hunting. That food won't last long."

"It won't. Come on and eat something before it's all gone. We leave in an hour."

The pack devoured the food in minutes and with new energy rushing through them, they got ready to set out on their journey. The pups posed a small dilemma though, one Lucia remedied by tying a piece of fur around the mother's stomach that kept the pups pressed against her for warmth and so they could nurse. Tala gave her a proud nod of approval. Roque and Keeva lead the way out of the safe, warm den and out into the cold. The young ones tried to help the elders and keep them moving. Every few minutes or so, Keeva let out a piercing howl and the bushes around them would part as a wolf would come running out, calling all of those who hadn't made it to the den. There weren't many for a pack that had once numbered over 100. When Keeva stopped howling, there were barely 25. It was slow going. And they had so far to go.

/

Regina sighed, ending the spell after sending the moose and two elks to her daughter. She hoped it was enough.

"Hey. What's going on?" Lycia asked, walking into her study.

"Lucia. The Royal Pack are going through some times and she asked for my assistance."

"She mad at me about the decision?" Lycia sat down and looked up at her.

"No. She's upset, but it's not because of you." Regina assured her.

Lycia scoffed. "Yeah right. She changed her hair color?"

"Fur color too, but there is a reason the Royal Pack is white. It does help when hunting in the snow."

"She doesn't **need** to be white." Regina fought back a sigh as Lycia stood back up. "They're turning her into one of them."

" **They** are our daughter's pack now."

"She's not-"

"Lycia." Regina said sternly. "You fight her on this, you will push her away. She's happy. She feels like she's making a difference, finding her own way. We should be happy."

"Regina, I'm trying, but I don't see why she would rather be with them than with us." Lycia dug her hands into her hair and Regina gently untangled them and pulled them down. "Maybe we shouldn't have let her spend so much time with Tala when she was younger."

"Lycia, one day, each and every one of our little ones are gonna grow up and leave the nest. They're going to fall in love and have mates and children and form packs of their own. But they will always be our children, no matter what. You have to accept that."

"How? They're my babies."

Regina smiled and kissed her cheek. "They're babies no longer. They're growing up."

"I don't want them to." Lycia pouted.

"They will whether you want them to or not, so stop worrying. We raised all of them well."

Lycia growled and kissed her forehead. "I love you. We should have more pups."

"I would give you as many as possible, however you can't have your seconds with a puppy coming out of my vagina." Regina chuckled as Lycia suddenly lifted her into the air. "I love you too, Lycia."

"Take us to the bedroom." Lycia commanded. "Ugh, I cannot focus on anything with you around."

"Uh uh, no. You have another Council meeting in a couple of hours."

"That's more than enough time!" Lycia whined.

"We both know you'll take the whole two hours. Now put me down."

"Just a taste."

"No."

Lycia growled and suddenly threw her across the room onto the couch.

"You. Bitch." Regina got up to chase her out of the room. Lycia ran into the living room and ducked behind the couch where Natasha and Bron had been sitting.

"What's going on?"

"I'm gonna kill your other mother." Regina growled. She leaped over the couch onto Lycia and tackled her. Lycia laughed as she slipped free and took off again. Regina sighed, leaning against the chair. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing." Natasha shrugged.

"Bored?"

"Little bit." Bron said.

"You know what's a fun game?"

"What?"

"Stick." Regina smiled as she went outside, shifting and picking up a large stick.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Come and get the stick." She dropped her chest to the ground like a dog and wagged her tail. Bron and Natasha grinned as they gave chase to get the stick from her. Regina laughed as she leaped over a fallen tree and crouched down, her two children still running. She stood up and wagged her tail until she heard them talking to her other kids. She dropped her tail and took off as Anita suddenly burst of the bushes and tackled her, trying to tear away her stick. She swung her head hard, throwing her daughter into the bushes and strutted off.

She could add in more entertaining things to the den later. But there was so many simple things they could do to keep themselves occupied. There was a nagging feeling in her heart though at the thought that one day her little ones would be gone. She almost wanted to whimper, understanding Lycia's fears. Her mate and children leaped out of the bushes and in the scuffle, she lost the stick. Cara soon shot by, snatching it up, and everyone began the chase anew.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There used to be no one who loved Zelena. She used to believe that no one could love her. Now though, the word love held a whole new meaning for the former Wicked Witch. She now lead a pack with 25 other wolves who respected her, loved her, and now followed her. She looked out over her new domain from atop their cave, watching as the setting sun cast a beautiful golden glow over the plains.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Zelena fought back a growl as Raevyn came to stand at her side. Her human form was just as dark and menacing as her wolf form.

"Can I help you?" Zelena asked.

"I was just wondering why were you sitting here all alone."

"I'm waiting for my mate." She hissed. "Please, go away."

"Your mate." Raevyn growled. "Tell me, exactly how did you and my sister meet?"

Zelena fought the urge to kick her off the cave, but Alyndra entered her thoughts and all that negativity dissipated. That day hadn't been so special at first. It started out like any other. She liked to remember it a lot, remember how her life changed forever. "It was...love at first sight."

Alyndra padded up to the top of the cave, feeling a lightness to her paws at the thought of spending some alone time with the woman of her dreams. She gently clenched the flowers between her jaws, careful not to bruise them, and nearly bit them in half when she spotted her sister with her mate. However, everything became dull as her eyes fell upon Zelena. The witch turned as she approached and it was like she was being showered in golden light. Her hair turned to flame and her eyes were so beautiful. It was almost like the first time Alyndra had ever seen her. As soon as she had, she knew that she wanted to see that face every day for the rest of her life. From that moment onward, it wasn't gravity holding her to the ground, it was Zelena. Finding her mate was greatest accomplishment. Their family and their life together was what she was most proud of.

"Alyndra, dear, are those for me?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, of course." Alyndra stepped forward, kicking Raevyn off top of the cave and shifted into her human form to present her mate with her bouquet.

"They're just like the ones you gave me the day we met." Zelena purred, sniffing them. She looked up at the awestruck blonde. "What?"

"You're so perfect." Alyndra smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"You are sickeningly sweet." Zelena retorted, kissing her nose. "And I am the lucky one." She sighed, stepping away to look out over the plains. "I used to think that I was...unlovable. That I would never have a true love, or a family. Or a happy ending. I always figured Regina was the 'good' sister and would have this perfect life while I wasted away."

Alyndra hated those thoughts coming from her mate with a passion. She knew of Zelena's past, of being wicked and feeling unwanted and hated. The painful part was, all of it was true. Not anymore though. She touched Zelena's shoulder, gently making her look her in the eye. "You **are** wanted. You are loved. You don't need what Regina has. I don't know about that true love stuff, but I love you. You're my mate and I would do whatever it takes to make you happy. We have kids and a pack and a wonderful life. You are not wicked. I'll spend a lifetime making sure you know that and remember it."

"I know." Zelena smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat. "I love you too." She let out another sigh, but Alyndra could hear the contentment in it. "I should get back to our little ones."

"No." Alyndra snapped, cupping Zelena's face and letting their foreheads touch. "You promised that for tonight you would be mine. Staying curled up in a den 24/7, even if it is to care for pups, is unhealthy. Now, please put a forcefield." Zelena smirked as she obeyed and Alyndra kissed her lips, slowly peeling off the witch's clothes. A piece of fur was conjured and she laid her mate down on her back, leaning over her, taking in the sight of the naked goddess beneath her. "Perfection."

"I'm not." Zelena said, turning red. "And stop making me blush!"

"Cute too." Alyndra smirked. "I fucking love you, Zelena. I couldn't possibly tell you how much."

"I can feel it." Zelena closed her eyes, both of them feeling their Bond singing with pleasure, love and devotion towards each other. Love was often complicated, but between them, there were no complications. Even Raevyn's annoyances weren't enough. Alyndra suspected her sister had an unhealthy interest in her mate, but she didn't worry over Zelena's loyalty. Zelena was hers and hers alone. Zelena smiled as she threaded their fingers together and kissed her again.

"Hunt with me tomorrow." Alyndra said.

"As you wish."

"Just like that?" She asked,giving the redhead a playfully skeptic look.

"I suppose I should ignore my instincts and actually listen to someone else once and awhile." Zelena shrugged. "But I want something in return."

"Such as?"

"For you to rock my world tonight." Zelena smirked.

Alyndra growled as her eyes flashed gold and quickly straddled her mate. "Wish granted."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cold buffeted the Royal Pack from all directions. They had been trudging through snow and crossing frozen streams and rivers for days now. They were all exhausted and one older wolf had collapsed. Roque carried her on his shoulders, but she was limp and hadn't moved in hours. Finally, she was buried and her grave marked before they were forced to continue on.

"You okay?" Tosca asked, coming to Lucia's side.

"Yeah. Just tired. How much farther, do you know?"

"No." She shrugged.

Lucia sighed. This environment was harsh, not at all what she was accustomed to. Her mother had taught her to adapt when necessary, because failure to do so could mean bad things, even death. She'd been taught to use everything to her advantage, especially when it came to survival. But there was nothing in this godforsaken land to do anything with.

Tala came to her side. "You've done well so far, kid."

"Thanks." Lucia purred with pride at her mentor's compliment.

"Keeva's leading us to shelter for the night, an old hot spring. While the others get settled, you two'll come with me so we can find food."

Lucia nodded, although she really would've rather been diving into a hot springs at this point. She was walking with her head down so Tala's body could block the wind...when she noticed the blood. She paused, seeing that it was only a few drops, but still was part of a trail. "Tala." Tala turned when she pointed it out. Lucia followed it, Tosca right at her side while the others were being alerted. The trail lead her into the nearby forest of pine trees. Everything went silent. Even the wind stopped howling. More and more blood appeared as the forest became war torn. They came upon a clearing and found the source of the blood. "Oh my gods." Tosca went and vomited into the bushes while Lucia could hardly tear her eyes away from the bloody massacre before her. A whole pack of wolves had been slaughtered, broken and torn. The snow had been churned, bark from nearby trees were stripped away. "What happened here?" Tala and Roque arrived and froze.

"Who would do this?" Tosca asked.

"They're Shadowpack." Roque said grimly, going to search for any survivors. "This couldn't have happened too long ago. Maybe a few weeks."

"They put one hell of a fight." Tosca added.

"Who are the Shadow Pack? Or who were they?" Lucia asked.

"There are the Royal Pack, the Plains wolves, the River wolves, etc. Shadow Pack wolves were famous for hunting at night and mastering the ambush technique. You know how Lycia explained that when the Royal Pack started the Wars, they joined up with 2 other packs?"

"Yeah."

"Shadowpack was one of them."

"This was their punishment?" Lucia asked.

"This had to be orchestrated." Tala sighed. "No one could sneak up on the Shadowpack without getting their asses kicked."

Roque yipped for them to come with him and they followed him to a den, nestled between two trees, the entrance nearly covered with snow. Inside lay the rest of the pack, even little pups. The fact that someone would hurt children made them all sick to their stomachs. Another disturbing thing were the large wolf prints all over the place, some bloodied and others not so much. Roque examined the wounds, concluding that wolves had done this, and not some other predator. "Let's go report back to Keeva. She'll want to know about this."

"Shouldn't we at least bury them?" Lucia looked around at the carnage. "They should be put to rest."

"They will be, but we need our strength for a job like that. Come on." Tala took the lead back to the starting point of the trail.

Lucia paused to look back, thinking only about the tragedy that no one would've known about. She sighed as her gaze fell down to the little drops of blood at her feet. Maybe someone had gotten away. Something compelled her to start digging in the snow. She wasn't sure why, but she did. It took a minute, but she found him. The one wolf that had tried to get away. It was a young male with chocolate brown fur. Great claw marks scored his back and were caked with dried blood. Then she saw it. The tiny movement of his flank. She licked his face and he stirred. "Tala! We got a survivor!"

Lucia grabbed the wolf's scruff and attempted to pull him out of the snow. He suddenly started whimpering and she dropped him. Then she heard it. The growling. She turned around and her ears quickly went back against her head at the sight of the great brown bear towering overhead. There were few natural predators for Alphas, but bears, often times twice as large as any Alpha, were a great problem. Bears weren't numerous, but when you saw one, you tucked your tail and tried to get away as fast as you can. Lucia found herself frozen, staring down the massive creature.

He struck but she ducked and dug herself down into the snow, coming up behind him. She needed to get him away from the other wolf, who hadn't moved at all. She bit into the bear's leg but he just kicked, tossing her like a ragdoll. She hit the ground hard, bouncing twice and landing on her back.

"Lucia!" Tala was suddenly in front of her. Trina and Roque leaped onto the bear's back while Tosca tried to save the fallen wolf. He only started whimpering again, flailing to get away. Tala dove for the bear's neck, furiously kicking at its muzzle and nose, raking it with her hind claws. Lucia growled as she got back to her feet and tried to move around to help Tosca. The bear saw her and suddenly rolled. Trina managed to let go but Roque was nearly flattened. The bear grabbed his hind leg in his jaw and threw him, before charging her. Lucia ran as fast as she possibly could, trying to make it back to the safety of the forest. She was backhanded from the side and could've swore that she was flying before slamming into the ground once again. She tried to get back to her feet, the bear charging her once again. Her leg suddenly gave out and she collapsed, almost completely disappearing into the snow. The bear slammed into her as it tried to stop, but it skidded. The next thing she heard was a roar and a heavy thud.

"Lucia!" Tala frantically called. "Damn it, where are you? Please don't be dead." Her mentor walked by several times before she found her apprentice and quickly pulled her out of the snow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Where's the bear?" Lucia asked, giving herself a shake. Her legs were trembling.

"Tosca'll take you to the spring. Get some rest."

"Go to Roque. He looked like he was hurt." Lucia said, looking around for the bear. It was only then did she notice the cliff. She looked over the edge and saw that the beast had fallen and landed on the sand below. The lake stretched out beyond that with a bridge of floating ice extending down the center. Where it ended, she couldn't even see. Tala nodded and raced off to see about Roque while Lucia returned to Tosca. They shared the weight of the wolf and carried him to the spring. Pushing aside the stone door they entered the dark cave, sighing at the rush of warmth that greeted them. The pack was lounging or laying in the steaming water.

"What the hell happened out there?" Keeva demanded.

While Tosca filled in the she-wolf, she dragged the male wolf over to a quiet corner and started cleaning his wound. Roque limped in a minute late and sent the other juveniles to assist Tala and Trina in bringing the bear carcass. Lucia looked down at the wolf. He had dark chocolate brown fur with black markings on his face and two what looked like tattoos on both of his shoulders. His claws were unsheathed and actually had bear claws attached to them, making them longer and more deadly. She tried talking to him, telling him about the bear attack and the Royal Pack, hoping that he'd wake up, but he didn't. The bear carcass was brought in, skinned for the cloak and the meat rationed out.

"Hey, how you doing?" Tala asked, delivering their rations.

"Fine." She shrugged. "Nothing's broken at least."

"You are full of surprises, aren't you? That your first bear?" Tala started grooming her fur, reminding her of her own mother's touch. If Regina or Lycia had been here, they'd have destroyed that bear. It was just dumb luck she managed to survive at all.

"Yeah. I froze up. I nearly died."

"You did well. You saved his life." Tala gestured to the male wolf and nosed some meat towards him. "Maybe the smell will wake him up soon. You should eat. Keeva's heading out in the morning."

"Do me a favor, Tala."

"Anything."

"Go kiss Roque."

"What?"

Lucia raised an eyebrow. "Clearly you two like each other and he hurt his leg to save you. He deserves a thank you kiss."

Tala glared at her. "We are just friends."

"Sure." Lucia settled down to eat while Tala went off to check on the others. A minute later she happened to glance up and saw Tala give Roque a lick on his cheek and flatten her ears shyly. Roque looked surprised, but pleased by the wag of his tail. "And they say we're weird when it comes to romance." She heard stirring next to her as their rescued companion inched his way towards the meat. Tosca brought over a bowl of melted snow for them to drink. "What's your name?" Lucia asked softly.

"Kovu." Came the deep chested growl. "Of the Shadow Pack Marsh Clan."

"I'm Lucia. You're with the Royal Pack. Here, you eat and get something to drink and I'll see what I can do about your wounds."

"I'm fine."

"Tell me you aren't one of those stubborn guys who think they don't need any help, when they clearly do." She growled, going to get some warm water. Cleaning away the blood was easy, but the open wounds hadn't healed yet and would need to be bandaged. She used a piece of the bear's fur for that. Then she settled down again. "You're welcome." He glared at her. "How long were you under the snow?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No. What did happen?"

"Something I'm sure you don't want to know about. Rest now. Tomorrow we move out."

He snarled. "I'm not going anywhere with you all. My pack needs me."

"Your pack is gone, and there's no way you could survive on your own with your back shredded like that." He huffed and rolled onto his side facing away from her. Tomorrow they would cross the ice bridge and get to the winter den and grow in strength. It would take some time, but it could be done.

"They're...gone?" Kovu whispered.

"I'm sorry." Lucia said. "I wish I'd been there-"

"So you could've died too?" Kovu hissed, angrily getting back to his feet. He had a pair of the most intense silver eyes she'd ever seen. He stormed off out of the springs and she quickly got up to follow him. He was going back to where his pack had died. She made her way through the forest and found him furiously digging until he unearthed the body of a giant black wolf. He had to be the oldest and strongest wolf among those fallen. Around his neck was some kind of collar of sorts. Kovu pulled it off and hung it on a nearby tree. He nearly collapsed from his efforts, but he shrugged it off and continued on, determined to bury his packmates. Lucia moved forward to help him. "Don't!" He suddenly roared. "I have to do it."

Lucia stepped back, surprised by the sudden vehemence, but she sat down and waited, just in case he needed help. Despite his wound he worked tirelessly, until each one of his former comrades now had a resting place beneath the snow and ice. Lucia then was allowed to mark the graves with stones she carried over. "We'll find out what happened to them." She promised him.

"Shadowpack isn't dead." He replied, fitting the collar around his neck after nearly collapsing from exhaustion. She found it strange that a wolf would wear such a thing, considering it would make them akin to domesticated dogs, but it clearly bore some sort of reverence. "Thank you...Lucia."

"Wait." She said, watching him start to trot off. "You're not coming with us?"

"No. I'm no Royal Pack prince." He tossed over his shoulder. "And soon you'll realize that you aren't one of them either. See you later!"

"You'll die out there alone and wounded!" She hissed. The stupid wolf was gonna get himself killed!

Kovu's response was to unleash a long piercing howl before he melted away into the forest. Lucia sighed and called after him, but there was no reply. She turned and went back to the warmth of the hot springs.

"What happened to the other guy?" Trina asked.

"He basically committed suicide." She replied.

"He's gone?"

"Yeah, let him go." She shrugged. She sat down, trying to forget about the fool. It made her irritable, but it was his fault. She had bigger things to worry about. After a while of trying and failing to get a nap, she was joined by Cailan, who offered her his warmth. It helped enough for her to finally rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months later, Regina, Cara and Lycia left their territory and headed around the mountain to the largest entrance of the Alpha city. Great boulders and rocks were blocking the entryway and part of the side had caved in. "This is gonna be a challenge." Regina said, stepping forward to examine the damage. She shifted in human form and tried pushing on a boulder. It rolled away rather easily but the rest of it collapsed and they had to dive off the path before they were flattened. "Well, that didn't work."

"Sorry I'm late." Zelena burst onto the scene, panting and out of breath. "Mya and Myra wouldn't go to sleep and Ky was crying."

"Is it customary for all Plains wolves to have a Y in their name?" Cara asked.

"I think so. Alyndra named most of them." Zelena sat down to catch her breath.

"Alyndra didn't come with you?"

"No, the pups **really** would've freaked then. They don't like babysitters."

"Aww, they like for their mommies to watch them." Regina purred, getting up to greet her sister. "Okay, I did a thing and made it worse, so what do you think we should do now?"

Zelena shifted into her human form, wearing black tights and a green tank top. She went to inspect the newly made damage. "Perhaps we could use your boulder over there to bust through this."

Regina nodded to Lycia who rolled the boulder back in front of the entrance. She noticed her mate giving Zelena a funny look as she flexed her wrists.

"See something you like, Lycia?" Zelena asked with a smirk. Lycia just moved away from her. "Is this about me trying to kill Regina?"

"No." She said. "Yes. You're her sister. I don't know whether to hug you or kick your ass."

Regina smiled as Zelena continued picking at her mate. "Let's go please. I want to see the inside."

"Sure, good luck kiss, Lycia?" Zelena blew a kiss to the brunette and turned back to the boulder. Regina a rolled her eyes and took up position next to her, as did Cara. There was a moment of stillness as all three focused their magic. In unison, they stepped forward, striking out with a controlled burst of magic that sent the boulder straight through the entrance, opening up the great path. "That did it."

"As for what waits inside, I have no idea." Regina added. She took the lead inside. Zelena threw up a few balls of light to illuminate the dark area. They hovered in the air and followed them as they moved. "Holy shit."

"You weren't kidding about the actual city inside a mountain thing, were you?" Zelena gasped.

"What'd you think I was talking about?" Lycia asked. She went over to some kind of flower pot and touched the center with the palm of her hand. More of them began lighting up, all along the numerous roads. It was indeed an actual city. The ruins of a mighty civilization brought low. The buildings were broken and cracked. Most of them had caved in or been crushed from falling rocks. Regina ran her fingertips along the wall of an old store. It was filled with old silks and fabrics. Another held swords and weapons and a cold forge. Zelena found one with rotten food and other wares. Throughout all of them, even lining the streets were bones. Bones of those trapped within the city or killed as the Royal Pack swept through and destroyed anything in their path.

Lycia growled. "Royal bastards."

"Royal pack weren't the only ones who did this." Zelena muttered as she passed.

"Maybe we should go." Cara said, pressing herself against Regina's back fearfully. "I feel like we're disturbing a tomb or something."

Regina agreed with her. She almost didn't want to disturb anything else, but she didn't see how they could reopen the city if they couldn't clean it out.

"I could bring it to the council." Lycia offered.

"Sounds like a plan for now."

"How many roads are there into the city?" Zelena inquired.

"Hundreds." Lycia shrugged. "The mountain is the very center of Alpha lands, it was open to everyone. But with the Wars, it was completely blocked off."

"Not completely." Zelena reached into a long trough of broken weapons, searching through them.

"What are you looking for?"

"There's a trail of blood down here." Regina imagined that at one point blood would've been everywhere, but her sister continued searching. She pushed it over and found the dreaded weapon, a broken sword hilt. She held it up to the light. "If no one could get in, how come there's fresh blood on this sword? And how come someone tried to hide it? Failing miserably as well."

Lycia took it and looked it over. "I don't believe it."

Zelena looked around before meeting Regina's eyes. "Something happened here. Not just the city being attacked, but something else."

"And it happened recently." Regina agreed. "But what? How did the Royal Pack enter the city without raising an alarm?" she asked, looking at her mate.

Lycia pinched her nose as she thought. "The Shadow Packs taught them to hunt at night. That's when they attacked, used nearly every road to get in. Except the Western road. They sent waves of wolves through there to overwhelm everyone else."

"Why the Western road?" Zelena asked.

"It's one of the largest and it extends into Royal Pack territory."

"Take us there. Something isn't quite right. Royal Pack had at the least 100 wolves in their pack. Their allies had maybe 60 or 70 a piece. All of them couldn't have attacked from nearly every road and still had enough for an onslaught on the Western one. They'd be spread way to thin."

Lycia lead them to the Western road. As they drew nearer to the caved in entrance the amount of bones and dried blood started to go down. In fact, the street was empty and rather clean. "That's odd."

"Indeed." Regina looked around with an interested eye. "Maybe we have the story wrong."

"No we don't." Lycia said. "The Royal Pack attacked the city and massacred hundreds of our kind. That's all there is to the story."

"There are many sides to a story." Zelena countered. "Royal Pack isn't stupid. This city filled with Alphas would slaughter them if they attacked outright. There's more to this story than you've been told I think."

"Let's go for today." Regina said. She lead them back outside and Lycia pushed the boulder back in front of the entrance for the time being. "We'll meet again later."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk to the council about this." Zelena murmured. "Could be dangerous. They might know something we don't."

"You think there's some kind of conspiracy?" Lycia scoffed.

"I think something's weird around here and I want to find out what. Until then, we'll meet in a month." Zelena gave Regina a quick hug and smacked Lycia's ass before shifting and racing off.

"I don't like her." Lycia said.

Regina smirked. "Come on, let's get back in time for dinner. Granny's making salsa." They raced each other home and found the pack in the middle of celebrating. "What's going on?"

"She's pregnant!" Seth exclaimed, swinging Regina around. "Scarlett is pregnant." Regina grinned and hugged him.

"My Little One is having little ones." Lycia kissed them both with teary eyes. Scarlett smiled as she was pulled into the middle of the happy family. They all rushed out to Run with Scarlett and Seth leading the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months flew by. It seemed as though new life was being brought in every second. Regina was standing on a small rise, waiting impatiently for her sister to arrive. The pack was nearby on the meadow, playing with a football. Scarlett though was in wolf form lounging in the grass, her belly swollen so large with pups that it dragged on the ground. Seth was watching over her. She was due any day now and everyone was waiting excitedly for the newest arrivals. She tapped her paw in annoyance. Zelena was never late.

"Aunt Gina!" She woofed and hopped to her paws as Zelena appeared, bounding across the meadow with all 12 of her nieces and nephews running at her side. Alyndra and two other packmates brought up the rear for protection. "Aunt Gina!" All of the pups called, tackling her as soon as they were near enough. She laughed and wagged her tail happily as they clambered over her and tried to leap up and grab her tail. Zelena looked so happy and full of pride.

"They kept up well." The witch said.

"We did." One of her nieces said, a small golden she-wolf named Myra. She still had trouble remembering all the names. Myra, Mya, Byron, Ky, Jay, Khyra, Laya, Coryna, Lyra, Troy, Danny and Zyrana. All of them were still small with golden coats ranging from a deep gold like a lion's to an almost cream color, or reddish like their redheaded mother. Only Danny and Myra possessed Zelena's dark red fur.

"We ran all the way here." Troy said proudly.

"Come run with us, Aunt Gina." Myra begged.

"I bet she can't beat Mum." Zyrana added. All of them began chanting race.

Regina looked at Zelena, who stood up, wagging her tail. They teleported on the other side of the meadow and everyone moved to give them space. "Go!" Alyndra called. Regina was the fastest of their pack but Zelena had lived with plains wolves for years and was conditioned for running. She shot forward, determined to win, but was overtaken by Zelena almost immediately. She put on a burst of speed to catch up and for a moment it was neck and neck, but she tripped and slammed into Zelena, sending them both crashing into the dirt.

"Mommy!" The pups and Alyndra and Lycia came rushing over to help them up.

"You okay, baby?" Alyndra looked at Zelena with concern. Meanwhile, Lycia covered Regina's face with licks and brushed against her repeatedly.

"Are you alright?"

Both sisters grinned at each other. "Round two!"

"Don't trip this time, Baby Sis." Zelena laughed, bouncing around them.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Regina leaped up, exciting the pups into a Run around the meadow. The others joined in and it was amazing to have all of her family near and having fun. Seth got distracted by the game and when he looked down...his mate was gone. In her place was a small puddle of blood.

"Scarlett?" He looked around, fear striking through him like a spear. "Scarlett?!"

"What?" Scarlett waddled back towards him and sat down with a huff.

"You were gone, and there was blood-"

"I had to pee." She shrugged. "Oh yeah, and the pups are coming."

"What?! Are you sure? This isn't a joke like last time?"

"I am very serious this time." She replied.

"Mom!" Seth screamed. "We have to get you to the birthing den. Can you make it?" Scarlett tried to move, but only made it a few steps before stopping as she felt a few contractions. Regina and Lycia raced back to their Little One. Zelena and the pups were escorted home by Cara and Bron while everyone focused on Scarlett. Regina teleported her to her chosen den, one similar to her own and not far from their actual family den. Granny quickly arrived and took the mother below, along with Regina. Seth anxiously paced above with the rest of the family. "What-what if something goes wrong?" He asked, sitting next to his mother.

"Everything is going to be fine." Lycia assured him. There was a scream a moment later and Seth glared at her. "Pain is a part of childbirth, Seth."

"I should go in there." He said. "Should I?"

"I wouldn't." She shrugged.

"Then what do I do?!"

"You just relax. Scarlett is in the best hands possible."

Seth huffed and laid down, placing his paws over his ears in attempt to block out his wife's screams. Lycia patted his back. It took another three torturous hours before there was any life from below. Granny exited the den, beaming proudly and Seth wasted no time in diving inside. Lycia followed.

Scarlett was stretched out in her nest, looking completely exhausted, but filled with pride at the three little bundles burrowing into her belly. Regina sat nearby, watching with sparkling eyes. Seth nuzzled his wife's head and touched noses with her before his eyes fell upon his children.

Regina smirked, looking at Lycia, who was obviously crying, but was trying to act as though she wasn't. "I saw that." She said as her mate wiped a tear.

"So what. I'm emotional right now, okay?" Lycia sniffed. "I can't go through this with 7 other kids, Regina."

Regina purred and licked her cheek. "Don't worry, I believe you can make it through."

Seth looked at his babies, his little ones. All three were girls. "They're so beautiful." One bore his black fur with a white underbelly. The other two were shades of gray, though one was much lighter than the other. "What'll we name them?" He asked.

"I want the light gray to be named Aria." Scarlett said. "I've always liked that name."

"Then she'll be Aria." Seth nodded firmly. "What about Serra for the black one? She looks like me."

Scarlett chuckled. "Then she can be Serra. And for our last little girl…" She tilted her head for a moment, looking at the dark gray pup. "Asha."

"Perfect!" Seth exclaimed. "They're all perfect. Just like their mother." He looked at his mother and jerked his head for them to come closer. "Come on, Mom, Ma. Meet your first grandkids. We have 11 more to go." Scarlett threw him a playful glare and he flattened his ears, laying down so he could look at his children.

Lycia moved forward and sniffed each pup, giving them a little nuzzle with her nose. "I'm guess I'm your grandma." She looked at Regina. "I'm too young to be a grandma."

Regina rolled her eyes. "And you want **more** kids?"

"Well, yeah. But none of the others can date." Lycia said.

"Cara already has a boyfriend."

"WHAT?!"

"Mom!" Cara yelled from outside. Lycia immediately got up to demand clarification from their daughter.

Regina smiled as she turned back to the happy little family in front of her. "We're proud of you, Little One. And you of course, Scarlett. Even my labor didn't last that long."

"Thanks Ma." Seth said without taking his eyes off his daughters.

"Thank you, Regina." Scarlett added.

"Well, I should probably go stop Lycia from hurting Cara…" She skipped over Seth and exited the den. The others demanded news and she told them the names of her newest granddaughters.

"Regina, Cara is the baby. She can't date. Not until she's 50." Lycia yelled.

"Mom, it's nothing serious." Cara said.

"I forbid it. In fact, no one can ever date."

"I second this motion." Quinn agreed.

Regina and Ruby exchanged annoyed looks and sighed in unison.

"Ma, you're being ridiculous." Natasha said.

"No, I'm not. Believe me, I have superstrength, claws, a good alibi and a mate that make bodies disappear in a flash." Lycia replied. "Try me."

"I got this." Regina teleported Lycia back to their bedroom, changing them back into human form and threw her on the bed, quickly getting between her legs.

"Damn it, Regina. I don't have time for this. I am putting my foot down on this one. I can't-" Lycia trailed off as Regina made their clothes disappear and started licking her slit nice and slow. "Don't...distract me." Her mate was powerless to resist and soon Regina had her forgetting all about the previous 10 minutes. "Sex will not always work on me."

Regina raised an eyebrow as she kissed Lycia's inner thigh. "The day it doesn't mean we have a problem."

"Let's hope it never it comes."

"It won't." Regina smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a clear and pretty day in the forest when Regina lead Ruby, Red and Anita to the border for the morning patrol.

"What happened to Lycia?" Ruby asked. "Wasn't she supposed to lead this morning?"

"She's with Scarlett and Seth." Regina chuckled. Her mate was with their little granddaughters any chance she could get, which was all the time. She was down in the den as much as the actual parents were. "She's having some extreme baby fever right now."

"No kidding." Ruby snickered. "Did she remember that she placed a spell on you so she couldn't unintentionally get you pregnant?"

"I don't think so, so _don't say anything_." Regina said. "She's gonna kill me when she does remember." They came upon the river. Their neighbors across it had yet to show themselves so far, but Regina had heard them howling on several occasions. Today though she managed to spot a large gray wolf on the other side. Neither one minded each other because their attention was caught by the long, narrow boat gliding up the river with the mark of the High Council painted horribly on the side. "What's that?"

"I have no idea." Ruby accepted the letter given to them by the wolf onboard and they all shifted back into human form to read it. "The Festival is going to be held this year."

"Where?" Red asked excitedly.

Ruby glanced at her daughter with a smile. "It says here at a place called the Salmon Run."

"Rorah made sure to exclude the Royal Pack." Red rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean we won't get to see Lucia?" Anita looked at her mother.

"Apparently so." Regina put her arm around her daughter as they started the walk back to the den to share the news with the others. "Maybe we'll see her next year."

"Things still a little weird between her and Ma?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, we're not kids anymore. We know Ma was upset by Lucia leaving." Anita replied. "She took it kinda hard and maybe even feels guilty for it. Do you think she left because of us too?"

"Your sister is like the rest of us, finding her place in the world. In order to do that, she has to see the world. Wouldn't you agree?" Regina smiled as her daughter nodded her agreement, but finding out about Lycia's true feelings about Lucia had dampened her mood. She had no idea that her mate felt guilty for Lucia leaving, even though she knew that was hardly the case. Lucia had always been reserved and independent. Her decision to go with Tala hadn't really come as a surprise to her. Perhaps after Lycia's fights with Tala, her mate felt like Tala was stealing their daughter. It was a foolish notion, and yet she knew Lycia was probably thinking this anyway. They would need to have a talk as soon as possible about this. The others went into the family den while she went to Scarlett's birthing den, not too surprised at finding Seth and Lycia curled up inside, nuzzling the little ones and talking softly.

"Hey Ma." Seth said, glancing up but ultimately returning to give his daughters a gentle kiss. Scarlett was asleep while the little ones nursed. Her leg flicked out and Seth gave it a lick, letting her know he was near.

"Hello dear. How are they?" Regina purred.

"Hungry and sleepy." He replied. "That's all they do."

"Enjoy the peace while it lasts. By the way, we got the invitation to the festival. It's going to be at a place called the Salmon Run in a few days."

"We can't go anyway." Seth shrugged, laying his head on his paws. "I want to be here and the pups can't be moved."

Regina looked over her at mate, silently watching over the new litter. "Baby, when you get the time, can we talk?"

Lycia immediately looked concerned and rose to follow her out of the den. "Something wrong?" She asked, following Regina away from the others so they wouldn't be overheard. They both changed back into human form.

"What is the purpose of the Bond?" Regina asked.

Lycia cocked an eyebrow at the question. "For us to be together, feel each other and connect us in ways others couldn't understand. Why? What's going on?"

"How often do you hide your feelings from me?"

"What is this about?"

"Lucia. You think she left because of you?" Regina demanded. "Why won't you talk to me about stuff like this?" She watched her mate start to pace, running a hand irritably through her hair. There was a conflicted feeling coming from their Bond as Lycia decided whether or not to voice her true feelings. The fact that she had to think about it hurt a little.

"What did I do, Regina?" Lycia whispered. "She did leave because of me. I know it."

"No, she didn't. You know that." Regina said, trying to comfort her love, but her mate was too upset to be coddled.

"Regina, she just changed. She-she changed her hair color so she wouldn't look like me. She acts like me and has probably changed that by now. She left the pack so she wouldn't have to be around me. What's wrong with-"

"There is nothing wrong with you." Regina interrupted, biting back a growl.

"And Tala. Why Tala of all the wolves in these lands, she chooses to be her little lackey, after everything she put us through? I mean, did we not give her enough attention? Did we not give her enough love? She didn't even wait to say good bye." Lycia sighed, pausing in her little rant to take a breath.

Regina wrapped her arms around herself. "That doesn't explain why you feel you can't talk to me about things like this. I would've gladly helped in any way I could. You know I would've."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Lycia, you can come to me about anything. I really want you to know that." Lycia slowly nodded. "And as for Lucia, the best thing for you two to do is talk. She did not leave because of you. If you really want to find out and stop letting this eat away at you, then ask her. I hate for you to feel this way."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Regina shrugged. She walked into her mate's arms and kissed her lips. "As I said before, they're going to leave the nest, Lycia. You can't get mad every time they do."

"I wouldn't be so mad if she'd fallen in love or something, but no. She just runs off with my cousin who I fucking hate. She barely talks to us or calls. I can't stand not knowing if she's okay."

Regina scoffed. "This is Lucia we're talking about. I would be **more** concerned if she talked to us on a daily basis."

"True." Lycia kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now, go on back to the pups. I'll call Lucia and see if she'll come talk to you in a day or two." Regina left no room for argument as she headed back to the den.

/

Meanwhile, Lucia was busy leading a hunting party across the icy plains of the island valley where the winter den was located. The winter 'den' was actually a castle built into the side of a small mountain. The island wasn't large, but it was big enough to sustain many herds of caribou. Prey was plenty here and the Royal pack were actually feeding themselves well for once. Most of the wolves had put on some weight and Roque regularly had them out hunting or training. The air was no less frigid, but there was less snow despite the island being further north than the rest of the territory. It made for easier hunting at least.

"What are we hunting, Lucia?" Cailan asked. Storm, ever the silent type paused to scent the air.

"Caribou. There should be a herd just ahead." Lucia said, picking up the pace. The herd came into view, a good group of about 20. There was one problem though. Bears were not the only things Alphas had to watch out for. There were bulls as well. This one had antlers as big as she was. These bulls showed no fear in protecting their females.

"I could distract the bull while you guys pick off a female." Cailan volunteered.

"Don't be stupid." Lucia said. "You'll be gored to pieces. I have an idea but we have to be quick. As soon as I get the bull's attention, attack. Go." She moved downwind while the boys slunk into position. Before she could get into hers however, she was spotted and the bull charged. She took off, narrowly avoiding a goring herself. She leaped up a tree as it crashed headfirst into the trunk. She tried to grab onto a branch but it broke and she hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. The bull kicked at her, catching her across the jaw, but was distracted by Storm and Cailan trying to make off with two of his females. They dashed out of reach, dancing to keep away from the irate beast. Lucia looked around, coming up with a plan as she rubbed her throbbing jaw with a paw. She shifted back into a human and picked up the fallen branch. "Hey! Fat ass! Yeah, you." The bull turned around, nostrils flaring and blasting the air with fury. "You want to fight? Let's go!" The bull charged and so did she.

"Lucia!" Cailan yelled, his voice laced with fear.

Lucia ignored him. She was her mothers' daughter. Doing crazy stuff wasn't exactly new to her. She dropped to the ground, sliding under the bull's antlers and rammed the branch into its chest as hard as she could, killing it. Unfortunately, it also collapsed on top of her. Cailan and Storm struggled to pull it off of her.

"Are you crazy?" Cailan asked. "You can play with the bull, but I can't?"

Lucia sat up with a groan. She shifted back into her wolf form and slowly stood up. Everything ached after that little stunt. "Let's just get this stupid thing back to the den, okay?" Storm gave her a wolfy grin and she smirked to herself. It took the three an hour to carry the beast back to the den. Everyone cheered her bravery and congratulated her on the great kill...except her mentor. She was sitting on a terrace, overlooking the darkening valley and massaging her jaw when Tala came out, holding up the bull's antlers.

"Your prizes." She set the antlers down and handed her an ice pack.

"Thanks." Lucia sighed, pressing it to her face.

"So, you attack a bear and go head to head with a bull elk, both of which could easily kill you in a heartbeat." Tala sat down and looked at her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"No, Tala, I-"

The she-wolf raised her hand for silence. "No more stunts like that or I will break your leg. Next time you see a bear, you run the other way. The next time you get attacked by a bull elk, you run and find something else to kill. Go fishing or something. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Tala suddenly grinned. "You crazy bitch. That was an amazing kill." Lucia smiled proudly, happy that she wasn't in too much trouble, and pleased to know she had impressed the older she-wolf. "I know you probably get tired of me comparing you to your mothers, but…you are as crazy as they are."

"I don't mind. That's where I get my strength. They wouldn't be afraid, so I won't either."

"That doesn't mean run out and do something stupid. No more hunting for you for the next two days."

"Yes ma'am." Lucia looked up as Tala rose to her feet.

"Your mom is calling you by the way."

She stood up and grabbed the antlers and made her way to her bedroom, accepting more congratulations from her packmates. It was an elegant bedroom, white of course, and large and spacious. She threw the antlers on the white fur bed and approached the mirror hanging on the wall. The outer edge was flashing and she touched the glass to answer the call. Her mother appeared in it a moment later. Her smile melted into a concerned frown at seeing the ice pack on her daughter's face.

"What the hell happened?" Regina demanded, immediately sending a revitalizing spell through the mirror.

Lucia put the ice pack down and rubbed her newly healed jaw. "Nothing too bad, I just got kicked in the face by a bull."

"Last time you were nearly mauled by a bear and now you were almost gored by a bull?!"

"Mom, I'm fine. Relax. What's up?"

Regina frowned slightly. "Tell Tala I'm going to bash her face in if you keep getting hurt." Lucia smirked. "I wanted to ask if you could come home."

"Why?" Lucia asked. "Is something wrong? Are Seth's pups okay?!"

"What? Oh, they're perfectly fine. Probably annoyed with their father's constant attention, but otherwise fine. No, I need you to come home and just talk to Lycia. She worries about you, and I think your presence would help."

"I would, but I'm not on the...mainland, I guess. We're on an island and the ice bridge that we took to get over here is gone. It won't be back until the end of the year." Lucia walked off to get a chair and pulled it up to sit down. "Mom, what's really going on?"

Regina sighed and crossed her arms. "Besides your near death experiences, how are you, dear?"

Lucia arched an eyebrow at the obvious change of subject. "I'm fine. Snow is incredibly hard to move in by the way. Tala had to give me a whole lesson on walking. It's not as much on the island though." She smiled. "It's great though. We have a lot of fun. Swimming in the lake wasn't our best idea considering it's freezing here."

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"Mom, what's going on with Ma?" Lucia asked.

Regina sighed and looked down before asking her next question. "Why did you leave the pack, Lucia?"

"Because Tala would've been alone. I know she can take care of herself but I couldn't let her go searching for the Royal pack by herself. Is that what this is about?"

"Just...come explain that to Lycia and everything will be fine, okay?"

"I suppose I'll go see if the ice bridge is still there."

"If you don't want to come, then don't-"

"Mom." Lucia cut her off. "I'm coming. I'll be there as soon I can." She turned to go tell Tala where she was going and tripped over the chair, crushing it with a loud crash. "Ow."

"The great bull fighter, brought down by a chair." Regina chuckled.

Lucia sat up and playfully glared at her mother until she winked out of existence in the mirror.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cara slipped away from the others and went outside, picking her way to the river and sat down, pulling out a medium sized mirror and jammed it into the ground to make it stand up. She cast the spell and a moment later, Roland appeared. A grin quickly split his face.

"I didn't think you would call today."

"I wanted to call yesterday but Ma went on a rampage about us dating."

"Is she mad?"

Cara scoffed. "No. She's just overly dramatic. You know her." She smiled. "How have you been? Everything is well I hope."

"Yeah." Roland shrugged. "Everyone's still getting settled and it looks like we'll be staying with the heroes for a while. David asked Dad to help with some stuff. Thanks for the bow by the way. I haven't missed a shot yet."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"You too." Roland smiled. "You look beautiful today by the way. Well, you do every day, but I meant-"

"Thank you, Ro." Both of them blushed and she looked up at hearing footsteps.

"Cara? Everything alright?" Roland asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay." He said, looking worried.

Cara stood up and walked towards the sound, almost immediately crashing into a young woman a little older than she was. The woman had deep red hair and steel gray eyes with fair skin. She wore dark pants and some kind of leather bodice.

"I am so sorry." The woman said, teleporting them to their feet and cleaning them off.

"You have magic?" Cara smiled immediately. There were so few of their kind that possessed magic. "I'm Cara."

"Ariella. You have magic too?!" She seemed just as surprised and excited as Cara was.

"Yes! My mom taught me." Ariella's demeanor darkened almost instantly. "I'm sorry, is that a sensitive subject? I shouldn't have-"

"You couldn't have known." Ariella said quickly. "It's okay. It is kinda bad, but don't worry about it."

Cara nodded. Ariella seemed like a nice enough person. "What kind of magic do you know?"

"Mostly healing."

"My mom taught me to throw fireballs."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Show me!"

It was the sight that Regina came upon as she and Lycia took a little stroll through their territory. Cara and a new friend were flinging magic around like they were crazy. She found it amusing and she was a little pleased that her youngest was making friends. Lycia watched silently with a cocked eyebrow. The new girl caught sight of her and leaped sideways into the bushes. Cara looked confused until she noticed her mothers' presence.

"It's just my moms." She said. "Mom, Ma, this is my new friend Ariella." She helped the girl out of the bushes and pushed her towards her mothers. "They're nice, I promise." Ariella took several deep breaths.

"I'm Lycia." Lycia extended her hand to shake but Ariella only stared at it. Lycia looked at Regina in confusion, who shrugged. Ariella turned over Lycia's hand and noticed one of the scars on her arm.

"Oh my gods, you're her!" She suddenly squealed. Lycia leaped behind Regina at the exclamation. "You're the wolf queen, Lycia! I can't believe it! This is incredible." She looked at Cara. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you know who this is?"

"My mom. Who is she supposed to be?" Cara replied.

"This is Lycia, the Wolf Queen. She killed a great boar when she was only 10 years old. She's like a werewolf prodigy. You should've seen her." Ariella turned back to Lycia. "I remember you and your parents when they killed it. I was just a pup then of course, but I remember it. You are absolutely amazing to me. I should also probably stop talking now."

"Nonsense." Regina smirked. "Lycia hasn't told us about a great boar. Why don't you stay for dinner as a guest of Cara's and tell us the story?"

Ariella's jaw dropped and she looked at Cara. "That's the Evil Queen."

"It is."

"This is a dream."

"It's not."

Ariella took a deep breath to calm herself and turned back to Regina. "I would be honored, your majesty."

"Regina." Regina smiled and put her arm around both girls. Lycia simply followed, still a bit in shock over apparently having a fan. They got back to the door where everyone was congregating around the giant racks of meat sizzling over the fire. They welcomed the newcomer and listened intently as she told the story of the great boars that the Alphas were trying to kill. Lycia, being 10 and thinking she was smarter than everyone else, set out to kill one of the boars on her own and nearly got herself killed in the process. Help had come in the nick of time to save her and end the boar. Ariella almost had another heart attack when she met Quinn and Ruby as well. She and Cara had become fast friends, but Regina was curious about her magical abilities and inquired where she'd gotten them.

"There used to be a lot of us, wolves with magic. There were some in every pack and even an entire Order, but it was mostly for healing. Then some wolves got the idea of stealing the magic of others and trying to take over and I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened. I was born with mine." Ariella answered. Her eyes darkened and Regina quickly changed the subject.

"So, you're alone?" She glanced at Lycia, receiving a small nod. "Would you like a home?"

Ariella's face lit up. "Are you serious?"

Regina nodded. "We could always use a fresh face around the den."

"I'd love to."

"She could have a room next to mine." Cara beamed happily. She and Ariella exchanged excited grins. Regina assisted in making the room, although the girls eventually decided to share one. Ariella didn't have much, but that didn't stop Cara from conjuring her a closet full of clothes and a trunk full of shoes. She smiled as she watched them dive into bed.

Bron came to the door and paused at seeing Ariella. Regina smirked at his cute awestruck look.

"See something you like, Pretty Boy?" Ariella smirked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe." He looked at Regina. "Ma says come on. She's very impatient."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Good night ladies."

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Regina."

Regina left them that way and paused before going upstairs, listening to Ariella taunt Bron, who was obviously smitten with her. Pretty Boy seemed to be his new name. She went into the bedroom and found Lycia laying in bed, awaiting her queen. Regina quickly shed her clothes and climbed into her mate's arms. Lycia said nothing, just held her lover close and kissed her forehead. Regina started chuckling.

"What?" Lycia asked.

"Just imagining 10 year old you taking on a great boar."

"My mom was the one who made it renowned, I was scared out of my mind when I saw how big that thing was."

Regina smiled. "Brave and beautiful. My did I luck out walking into that bar."

"I'm the one who got lucky." Lycia nuzzled her neck and was soon asleep. Regina sighed peacefully and went to sleep as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening, Lucia walked across the border into her family's territory. Tala and Cailan accompanied her, and she was starting to get antsy the closer she got to the den. She didn't understand exactly what was going on, but the last thing she wanted was problems with her family. They shifted into human forms as they drew near where the family scent was strongest. "Lucia!" Cara suddenly slammed into her older sister, knocking her to the ground. Lucia laughed and hugged her back with equal excitement. They'd always been pretty close and Cara was grinning so hard it must've hurt. Lucia heard her name being called again before the rest of her siblings dog piled on top of her.

"Okay, okay. I would prefer not to be crushed on my day back."

"You deserve it for leaving without a proper goodbye." Seth said with a smirk. Lucia was let up to accept a hug from her eldest brother. She was quickly assaulted with questions about the north territory and the Royal pack, but she excused herself to go find her mothers. Walking into the den, she started to fan herself. It was so hot here. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled as Regina quickly descended the stairs from the bedroom to welcome her daughter.

"Hey Mom."

"I'm glad you made it. It wasn't a hard trip, was it?"

Lucia scoffed. "No, it was fine. Where's Ma? What's this really about?"

"Lycia...feels she's responsible for you leaving."

"That's ridiculous."

"Not to her." Regina said. "I know you. I know the truth, but your mother just sees it as you trying to change who you are...simply so you won't be like her."

Lucia frowned. "That's not true at all. Where is she?"

"In the study." Regina motioned to the door and Lucia marched inside. Lycia was sitting next to the fireplace in a deep red chair, drinking and looking through some kind of document. Probably from the High Council.

"Hey Ma." She closed the door behind her. Lycia looked up and smiled softly as she moved all of her stuff to the side. She pulled her daughter in for a hug, and Lucia was surprised by how much she missed the warmth of her mothers.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Lycia said. She gave her daughter the once over. "You look different."

"Well, I feel different." Lucia shrugged.

"Regina told me about your run ins with the bear and the bull. I was nearly ready to run all the way to Royal pack territory to make sure you were alright." Lycia smiled.

"I'm fine. But I came back because Mom asked me to. She said you were upset about my decision to leave the pack." Lycia sighed and sat back down. "You and Mom gave me your blessings to go with Tala."

"I know."

"Then why are you upset?"

"Regina shouldn't have called you. It isn't that big of a deal. Really."

"Clearly it is if she felt that I needed to talk to you about it. You know I left so Tala wouldn't be alone. We didn't know how long it would take for her to find her family, so I wanted to be there and help her. Wolves aren't meant to be alone."

"I know...but you've changed so much in so little time." Lycia said. "You changed your hair color, your fur color, your entire attitude. Your loyalties don't even lie with us anymore. I thought Tala was stealing you away from me, like she tried to do with Regina, turning you into one of the Royal Pack. I'm not going to pretend as though I like you being a member of the pack that killed my parents. I trust you, I do-"

"No you don't." Lucia scoffed. "You think I'm changing myself specifically so I won't show any resemblance to you? Why on earth would you think that? Tala is my best friend, my mentor, my cousin, my family. Just as much as you are. Ma, I was named after you, my wolf looks almost exactly like yours, even now, I resemble you way more than Mom. I'm not trying to find my identity away from you. I am me and if I happen to look like my mom, a badass wolf queen, then...okay." She shrugged. "When I left, it really had nothing to do with you. Honestly. Is this just because I wanted to go with Tala instead of staying with you? You guys are still on this little feud?"

Lycia immediately growled. "I don't give a damn about Tala."

"Well, that was a lie, but okay." Lucia was glad she cleared that up, but there was one other matter she had to bring to attention. "So Rorah is really putting us through the ringer." She sat down and watched her mother's reaction, which was one of annoyance.

"I am one person, Lucia, on a council of 13. I don't have the power to change the decisions."

"In the last 3 months alone, we've had over 9 laws passed on us." Lucia hissed. "One of them was we couldn't have more than 4 pups in a litter. What the fuck?!"

"I can't do anything about it." Lycia snapped back. Lucia rolled her eyes and stood up to leave. "Do you honestly think I would put the Royal pack through all this if I had a choice?"

"Well, you did just say they killed your parents." Lucia responded, reaching for the door. "You never cared about the Royal pack anyway."

"No, I didn't." Lycia stood up and walked around the room to stand in front of her daughter. "Until you joined them. I have been trying to make things better for them, for you. Rorah holds more power."

"It's not enough." Lucia looked into her mother's eyes evenly. "I watched wolves die, starve to death because the other packs had eaten all their prey. I could count all their ribs. Most of them could hardly walk, much less hunt. I couldn't do anything to help them. Because of the fucking council and their decisions. I thought there was supposed to be a member from every pack type. Where's our representative? Huh?"

"You can't expect people to just forget the Wars." Lycia growled with annoyance, and even a hint of pain.

"What happened to teaching our kids forgiveness and understanding?" Lucia responded. "Isn't that what you told mom? It is really true if you would continue to hold the blame for the descendants of those that wronged you?"

"It is beyond my control, Lucia!" Lycia roared. "I can't do anything about it."

Regina could've. She could've convinced the council to lay off. Lucia sighed. "It doesn't matter. Mom wanted me to talk to you, I did. So goodbye. I didn't say it last time, so I'm saying it now."

"Lucia, stop." Lycia sighed. Her daughter reached for the door again. "Lucia!"

"You're not my alpha anymore!" Lucia snarled. "You wanted to come back here, so you could restore our kind to its former glory. There was no glory before. Things need to change, well I guess I have to do that myself." She walked out of the room, hearing a crash as Lycia kicked over a table. She didn't care. Her mother was right, it was beyond her control. But it didn't matter anymore. Her place wasn't here anyway. Tala and Regina were talking quietly in the main room with Cailan standing nearby, fanning himself. "Let's go please. I'll talk to you later Mom." She left the den before anyone could argue.

"Lucia, wait." Tala ran to catch up to her. "What happened in there?"

"It doesn't even matter. It's over. I just want to go home."

Tala gave her a skeptical look and shifted, taking the lead back to the lake where their boat was waiting to take them back to the winter den. "Lucia." Her older cousin said. "I'm the last person to give you advice about family, but don't push them away. You're going to need them one day. You're blessed with one that'll love you no matter what. Don't take that for granted. Please."

Lucia didn't reply. She stared out over the water as they crossed the great lake. Her mind was on other things, changing the doomed fate of the Royal Pack. Her pack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had only just risen over the vast plains upon which Alyndra and her family made their home. She was laying out near the entrance of the den, watching with pride and joy at seeing Zelena and their little ones wrestle and play in the grass. Pups were a precious thing in any pack, but these 12 right here were special. They were hers. Hers and Zelena's.

Most of the pack had joined in the game, but one was noticeably absent. Alyndra growled. She wasn't the only one watching Zelena. Raevyn was sitting near in the shade of the cave, eyes glued to her mate. Her sister had been on good behavior lately, but her obvious infatuation with Zelena had put Alyndra on edge. So much so that she'd even given her sister a warning bite on the base of her tail yesterday. She trusted Zelena implicitly and was trying not to be overprotective. That never ended well for a couple.

Zelena came over, interrupting her thoughts and collapsed across her back. "What are you thinking so hard about? You should be relaxing with our pups. Ky's already pretty fast."

Alyndra flicked her ears, looking over at their little ones, racing their grandmother. Zyra pretended that having grandchildren was no big deal, but it was pretty clear how ecstatic she was to have them. "I was thinking about Raevyn."

Zelena groaned dramatically. "Why? What'd she do now?"

"Nothing, that's why I'm worried."

"I'll keep an eye on her. Now come on. The pups are gonna come hunting with us."

"Zelena, they're like 6 weeks old."

"They're just going to watch and learn." Zelena sat up and took hold of her tail and started pulling on it.

"Zelena." Alyndra sighed. Zelena pulled even harder. "Fine."

Zelena let go and gave her a quick kiss before racing off to call the pack to order. Alyndra got up and stretched. She trotted off after her mate, watching with pleasure as Zelena lead them off at a good pace, making the pups run to keep up, but not so fast as to tire out the adults. Raevyn brought up the rear yet again. Troy happened to trip and yelped as he hit the dirt, but her sister gave him a little lick and carried him back to his siblings. Alyndra gave her a skeptic nod. Raevyn dipped her head back. The herd came into view and Zelena split the pack into pairs of two and moved in while Zyra and Alyndra waited with the excited kids. Zelena and Grey paired up as the pack raced right into the herd, causing a frenzy and separating it. Grey grabbed onto the leg of one deer and Zelena launched herself at its neck, swinging herself around to use her weight and drag the beast to the ground. The red wolf ripped out the throat quickly and moved on to attack again. The herd was thinned as a total of 16 kills were made, more than enough for everyone to eat good tonight. The pups tried their first piece of meat, but all of them preferred Zelena's milk and waited impatiently for her to finish eating so they could nurse.

Alyndra purred as the pack staggered back to the den, bellies full and in high spirits. Zelena went back to her nest, curling up so she could feed the pups. Alyndra lay down behind her mate and rested her head on her shoulder, feeling more content than she ever had. The sounds of her mewling little ones blending with Zelena's heartbeat lulled her to sleep. It was a peaceful time for newly named West Pack. None of them even realized they had a snake in their midst...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was silent, walking along the worn road behind her mate. Lycia hadn't spoken much since her argument with Lucia, and refused to talk about what had been said at all. Regina didn't push her on it, although she wanted to. The rest of the pack was excited for the festival, and she was too, just not as much with her mate being upset. She looked over her shoulder, keeping track of her brood as they trotted along behind their leaders. She shared a glance with Cara and she tossed her head behind her to where Bron and Ariella were bringing up the rear, their heads bent close together as they talked. "Speed it up, Lovebirds." She called, rejoining Lycia. "You okay?"

"I feel like I let her down." Lycia whispered. "You could've done better."

"I doubt that. At least you tried."

"She probably hates me now."

"Lucia would never hate you. She's just disappointed, that's all. This whole Council thing is just pissing her off, like it is the rest of us. Just wait and see. Everything's going to be fine. Have faith in yourself and her."

Lycia sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"I am. Now start wagging those hips and get excited." Regina said, bouncing up and down. "How long does the festival last exactly?"

"A week." Lycia lifted her head a little, perking up slightly. "We need to think about adding some more packmembers."

"None of that nonsense. Right now, you need to be worried about having fun." Up ahead she could already hear the music pounding through the trees. It spurred the pack faster. Bursting out of the bushes, her jaw dropped once again at the sight of all the Alphas. Some were in wolf and human form, dancing or cooking out on the massive fire pits. There was a great cliff with dozens of waterfalls where people were using them as waterslides, falling into the great lake below. Everyone was having a good time, simply enjoying themselves. "This is amazing!"

Lucia's tail started to wag fully. "Come on. Follow me." She took the lead, going around the meeting place. It wasn't until the ground started to slope upwards that she realized Lycia was leading them to the cliffs. They entered the cave where torches provided light. Wolves were lined up to go down the natural waterslide. Many of them greeted the Mills pack like old friends, talking and laughing. Regina nervously backed away when it got to be her turn. Her mate gave her a gentle nudge and she took a deep breath before plunging forward. The water rushed downwards through a long tunnel with light cracking in from above. She passed other laughing wolves before being thrown into open air. It was higher than she expected, but it was so exhilarating. She landed with a big splash and opened her eyes underwater, seeing the lake filled to the brim with bright blue and red and silver salmon. There were River Wolves swimming among them, as graceful as the fish themselves. She swam to the surface and was met with cheers from the wolves waiting on the banks. A young brunette helped her out of the water.

"Welcome to the Festival of Alphas, my dear."

Regina smiled and turned as Lycia howled, flying into the water with a loud splash. Her mate grinned as she broke the surface and climbed with her onto the bank, accepting a welcome from the other wolves as well. The festival was exactly what it's name was, a festival, a celebration. It was like Regina was a part of one big pack, one giant family by how everyone treated each other. There were no feuds. All past anger was put aside. Food was plentiful, drinks flowed like water, there were dens aplenty for the packs. It was an incredible affair. There was another surprise that night however. It came in the form of a concert of sorts. Everyone was in their human form, standing and chanting the name "Sura."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let me hear you howl!"

Regina and Ruby exchanged looks at how Lycia and Quinn were going crazy. "Who's Sura?"

"Only the sexiest wolf to ever walk this planet!" Lycia answered excitedly.

Regina frowned. "I thought I was the sexiest wolf to you."

"Regina, now's not the time. You'll understand when you see her." Lycia raised her head. Quinn had even reared up on his hind paws to see off into the crowd. Regina heard her singing before she saw her. Sura possessed an incredible voice, powerful and effortlessly carried over the crowd of wolves excitedly listening and watching. Then they parted and Regina saw her. Her jaw dropped for the second time today. No wonder her mate was drooling. Sura was a fucking goddess. She wasn't even kidding. She looked at least 30 and had a body to die for: good sized luscious breasts, long toned legs and stomach, fair skin, long pale blonde hair, a butt Regina just wanted to bite and eyes that sparkled like diamonds. Regina started wagging her tail and bouncing as Sura drew nearer, enticing the crowd with swaying hips and seductive looks. When she reached them, she stopped and smiled, flashing a stunning array of teeth. "Looks like we got some newbloods. What's your names?" She gestured to Regina and Ruby. Regina found herself at a loss for words so Ruby had to answer for them. "The Evil Queen and Red Riding Hood, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sura smirked and circled them. The wolf wore nothing but a white bikini and impossibly tall stilettos that she walked in with ease. She took hold of Regina's waist and pulled her flush against her, letting them sway to the beat of the music that had gone quieter to allow Sura to be heard. "Well, baby, you are one beautiful wolf, I'll tell you that." She gave Regina's ass a squeeze and kissed Ruby's cheek, before moving on through the crowd, belting out a powerful note as she did so.

Regina looked over at Lycia, staring dreamily after the silver haired wolf had passed. She exchanged girlish giggles with Ruby before following Lycia and Quinn chasing after Sura. They found her with Zelena...in the middle of a kiss. Alyndra seemed almost frozen as she watched. But again Sura moved on and Zelena was left gasping, accepting claps on the back from the others watching. Regina felt a little jealous about that. She was surprised that Lycia hadn't gone crazy about Sura touching her butt. That was a death sentence for most.

Sura was hoisted onto some kind of platform and she sang and danced for the crowd. The song, Regina didn't know, but she liked the music and she really enjoyed dancing with her kind, celebrating the unity of all Alphas. "No matter what pack you belong to. No matter the category." Sura said after her performance. "Remember that we are all werewolves, all Alphas. The best of the best. The greatest of our kind!" Her words inspired roars of approval from those assembled. "Thank you. Good night!" The she wolf melted away and the wolves calmed back down. Regina was stretched out in a large tent with one wall rolled up overlooking the lake, laying on a bed of pillows and furs that were all over the ground. Ruby and Zelena were with her, all of them asking the redhead excitedly about her kiss with Sura.

"I can honestly say that I have never been kissed quite like that before." Zelena smirked cheekily. "I hope Alyndra isn't mad."

"As if." Regina scoffed. "They were too busy drooling to notice much else."

"Sura is beautiful." Ruby muttered, stating the obvious. "Think she has a mate?"

"I don't know. You think Alyndra wouldn't mind sharing with her?" Zelena snickered.

Regina smirked. "Maybe."

"You don't want to do that, dear." All of them perked up as Sura peeked in, now barefooted and wrapped in a long white sheer robe. "Mind if I sit?"

"Of course." Regina quickly sat up and made a space for the pale beauty. Sura sat down with a sigh.

"I think I'm getting too old for this."

"Nonsense, you were incredible." Zelena said.

Sura smiled. "Thank you. You're too kind." she leaned back against a large pillow. "So, how do you like the festival so far?"

"It's wonderful, but honestly don't expect us to talk about anything besides the way you just had an entire nation eating out of your paws. I mean, that was amazing." Regina said.

Sura chuckled. "Well, I've been doing this a long time."

"Are you Royal?" Zelena asked.

"Full blooded." Sura smiled. "I haven't been with the pack in decades though."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "Home never felt like home. I left to find one I suppose."

Regina nodded, thinking of Lucia. Sura proved pretty enjoyable to talk to, telling them about the different packs, her many performances and the way so much of the Alpha culture had changed. Lycia stepped up to the entrance to come inside and froze. Alyndra and Quinn both growled as they crashed into her haunches.

"Cia, you gonna move or what?" Quinn snapped. Lycia continued staring at Sura.

"Alyndra, dear, you're not angry about the kiss, are you?" Sura called.

Alyndra shoved her way forward, as though to verify that it was really Sura speaking and froze again. She quickly shook her head and curled up behind Zelena with her tail covering her nose, peeking out at the goddess werewolf. Quinn tried to act a little more suave but he tripped making his way over to Ruby. Lycia simply walked over to Regina and sat down behind her, her head bowed.

"You three do realize that I am just a wolf?" Sura asked. She smiled and looked at Lycia. "I remember when you were just a pup. You know your mother performed with me one time?"

"Really?" Lycia raised her head at that.

"Yep. She had an amazing voice. I miss her terribly."

"We all do." Lycia replied, laying down next to Regina and giving her neck a swipe of her large tongue.

Regina pushed her head away and turned back to Sura. "If you're one of the oldest and strongest werewolves here, then why aren't you on the Council? Someone with your popularity could make changes."

"I've never actually been an alpha." Sura explained. "In order to be a council member, you have to have lead a pack at some point. I never have. Besides, politics don't sit well with me. Why? Is Rorah pissing on you guys's parade?"

"Not us. The Royal Pack."

Sura scowled. "The Royal Pack has paid enough for their crimes. Rorah is just mad because his daughter left his pack to join them and got caught up in the madness. He thinks the Royals corrupt young minds."

"I don't believe that." Regina said. "There's no way to help them?"

"Perhaps I could whisper some sweet words into a few council ears for you. As a thank you for that lovely kiss from Miss Zelena." She winked at Zelena.

The pups could be heard scrambling around outside before bursting into the scene, leaping on top of their mothers. They quickly turned their attention to Sura and bombarded her with questions and thank yous for the performance. Sura shifted into her wolf form, an elegantly beautiful form with glossy white fur and a big bushy tail. She took them out of the small tent to play in the falling light. The she-wolf seemed like a natural mother, although she made no mention of having any of her own. That night she even asked to join their pack, a shock for them all, but both Lycia and Regina knew it was stupid turn down such an offer and quickly agreed.

/

The next day was dedicated to contests, a bit of friendly competition between the wolves, from racing to swimming to hunting and so on. Regina was quite proud of her sister, watching her win over a dozen races. Alyndra of course won all of hers, even without her enchantment. Regina herself managed to beat a few other packs in a test of agility. The day after that was concentrated solely on sparring and fighting, seeing who was the strongest and best. She enjoyed watching her mate in the Battle Royale, a long grueling match between the alphas of the packs. She didn't win due to there being so many other contenders and her stamina sucked because she spent so much time between Regina's thighs rather than exercising, but Lycia did come in 4th place. Regina was proud of that accomplishment either way. The rest of the week was without specific events, just letting everyone enjoy themselves. She took notice of her children, branching off and making friends of their own. Natasha, Anita and Red had formed a sort of coalition with three other young females, all of whom possessed their rather dominant personalities and ambitiousness. Bron was hardly separated from Ariella. It would seem he'd adopted his wolf mother's possessiveness. Ariella didn't seem to mind though. Hunter was too busy enjoying the attention of the plains wolf females, while Daniel had found himself a special friend in the form of a small red wolf named Kodi. Eugene and Jr. were usually off wrestling with the other boys, always determined to outdo each other. She liked that they were having fun.

It was the day before the last of the festival and Lycia joined Alyndra on a rocky overhang, watching over her loved ones playing in the meadow. Zelena and Regina were chasing the pups across the field and they even had Sura in the mix. "You okay?" Lycia asked.

"Yes." Alyndra replied. "I enjoy being among friends, but Zelena says it's good for the health to be alone sometimes." She took a deep breath, watching closely as a small other pack came to happily congratulate Zelena on her past wins.

"How do you do it?" Lycia ventured to pry.

"Do what?"

"Not get...anxious whenever you see people all over Zelena like that?"

"I trust her." Alyndra shrugged.

"I trust Regina too, just not...everyone else."

"I always knew she was special. From the moment I saw her, I knew I loved her and I wanted to make her the happiest wolf ever, so that she would never want for anything." Alyndra purred. "I don't trust everyone around my mate either, but I trust her. That should be enough. Besides, if necessary, I can kill everyone else and she has 12 kids to raise. Win win for me."

Lycia chuckled. "You guys are good together."

"Thank you. So are you and Regina. However, you know Wicked is better, right?"

Regina and Zelena both paused when they suddenly heard arguing and looked up to find Alyndra and Lycia angrily yelling back and forth. "What the hell?" Sura volunteered to watch the kids while they went to see what was wrong with their mates.

"You're 12, what do you know?" Lycia growled.

"12?" Alyndra hissed.

"Regina's ass trumps everything you just said. It's a fucking masterpiece."

"Oh yeah? Well, Zelena is probably the only half blooded werewolf to **exhaust** a full blooded one. And she wasn't even in one of the those crazy possessive moods. It was because I'm amazing and she can't get enough of me. Has Regina ever been that horny for you?"

"I don't believe that. It's impossible."

"It's not."

"Is too."

"Ladies. Ladies. What has your panties in a knot?" Regina asked.

"Wicked is better than Evil." Alyndra stated matter of factly.

"Definitely not. Regina would kick Zelena's ass. Like I'm about to do to you!" Lycia leaped towards the golden wolf, but she took off using her superspeed, easily skirting the attack. Only to come back and dropkick Lycia in the chest.

"Enough!" Zelena snapped. "This fight is ridiculous."

"She's right. Evil is obviously better than Wicked. It's a fact and no point in fighting over it." Regina said, going to Lycia to help her up, completely missing the secret look Alyndra gave Zelena. She turned around and both of them received a dropkick to the chest.

"Evil is well and all, dearie. But I'm Wicked. And Wicked always wins."

"You lost the last time." Regina retorted.

Zelena only laughed as Alyndra picked her up and raced back to their waiting children.

"Sorry about that." Lycia said as they got back up.

"No need." Regina laughed. She leaped onto Lycia's back and kissed her cheek. "Come on. Let's enjoy the rest of our time here."

Soon, they were petitioned by several wolves who wanted to join their pack which seemed to be the day's dedication, allowing lone wolves to join new packs or for others to leave their own for a new one. Lycia declined most of the offers but allowed Kodi to join. Granny's new admirer was granted entry as well. He was a massive and thickly built wolf with dark gray fur and the deepest voice Regina had ever heard named Grant. He absolutely refused to be kept apart from Granny and was constantly flattering and complimenting her. He thought the world of her, and that alone earned him a place in the pack. No others were added, although Regina heard that Alyndra had added 3 more to their pack.

"How many wolves do you expect to have in your pack?" Regina asked Zelena.

"They're healers and one is really good at hunting." Zelena shrugged. "Don't worry, they'll have their work cut out for them when the pups turn 13."

"But they haven't even shifted into human form yet."

"They will, and then we'll have to be ready to defend them."

Regina said nothing more about it, but she couldn't help but wonder just how Zelena expected to stay in control of such a sprawling group of wolves. Pride and ambition were two of the Alphas' worst traits and caused quite a bit of problems over the years. She hoped her sister could fight it off without losing any of her children or potentially her life.

/

Ruby glanced over at Quinn, running at her side beneath the moon. Just the two of them. It hadn't been just them in a long time and she was taking full advantage of some quiet time with her man. They loved Running. There was something about it that made them happy and relish the feeling of being together.

Quinn paused to catch his breath and Ruby covered his face in swipes of her tongue, lovingly showering him with affection. He growled and returned it.

"Where should we go next?" Ruby asked, looking around at the shining forest around them, alight with the moon's glow. A howl alerted them to the presence of a pair of other wolves, both of them bore dark chocolate fur with bright blue eyes. Clearly they were siblings, perhaps even twins. "Can I help you?" Ruby tilted her head.

"You're Ruby, aren't you?" The boy asked. "I'm Pietros. This is my sister, Petra. I don't think you know who we are."

"Am I supposed to?" Ruby frowned slightly, watching as they shifted into human forms. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon Pietros, bearing a resemblance so similar to Peter that they might've been twins. Petra resembled her lost love as well, but there was a softness to her that wasn't quite present in her broter.

"We're your children."

Quinn looked at Ruby. "Rubes, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I do think I would remember having two kids and not telling anyone." She said.

"You got rid of your memories." Petra hissed. "Just like you got rid of us."

"I didn't understand, I would never." Ruby shifted into human form as well. "You must have me mistaken."

"Our grandmother was named Anita. This belonged to her, didn't it?" Pietros removed a necklace from around his neck and handed it to her. It did indeed belong to the former wolf queen.

"But I wouldn't do this. I mean, losing pups is hard for anyone, but to take away the memory of the loss is just...terrible." Ruby looked up at them. There was no doubt in her mind that they were Peter's children, but hers too? "I'm sorry." She handed Pietros the necklace. "But you're wrong."

"The queen has allowed us entry into your pack. I believe she is curious about the situation." Pietros said. "Perhaps, we can convince you of the truth." He pulled his glaring sister away and Ruby sat down with a huff. Quinn sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't believe it." She said.

"We'll figure it out." Quinn assured her. "They could just be kids trying to mooch off your legacy."

"They're Peter's children. Anyone could see that. But I don't remember-"

"We'll figure something out."

Ruby sighed. The memories of being with Peter came flooding back. Things were simple then. Peter had been her first and her life mostly consisted of sneaking off to see him as often as possibly. She supposed she could've gotten pregnant but she didn't believe she would erase the memory of that, even if the pups had not made it.

/

The younger wolves of the Alpha packs slunk off into the night to a quiet watering hole. Daniel sat away from the others, watching them dive into the water and dance and howl to the beat of a pair of drums. Bron came to his side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for someone." He said.

"Okay. Howl if you see trouble."

Ariella appeared on the rise. "Hey Pretty Boy." She dropped her chest to the ground with her tail waving in the air. "Let's see if you can use those muscles of yours for something fun." She ran and leaped off a small cliff into the watering hole, inciting cheers from the others.

"That woman is a goddess." Bron wagged his tail as he took off after her.

Daniel chuckled, happy that his brother was happy. But his attention was soon caught by Kodi as he came towards him, limping due to the messed up paw he'd possessed since birth. His tail started to wag uncontrollably and he greeted the small red wolf with a happy nuzzle. "Come with me." He lead Kodi away from the others to where Cara was sitting beneath a tree talking to Roland through a mirror. "Cara, I need you to do me a favor. Can you heal his paw?" Cara did so in a matter of seconds.

"You-you healed it." Kodi walked back and forth, testing out his new limb before sprinting in a full circle. "I can run!" He started jumping up and down. "I can jump! Thank you so much." Daniel ran off with Kodi just behind him. They spent most of the night just enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey!" Kodi suddenly froze as they headed back to the hole. A large red wolf came towards them. A male who Daniel knew to be Kodi's older brother. "Where the hell do you think you're going, Omega?" He glared at Kodi. "You were supposed to be home with the other omegas." Daniel quickly leaped in front of Kodi and bared his teeth. Kodi beat him to the punch by viciously attacking his brother. Kodi was half his size, but Daniel knew that his brother had been tormenting him since they were little. Kodi backed away and licked Daniel's cheek. Daniel purred and strutted after his friend.

"Thanks for my paw, again. Now I don't have to be scared of that son of a bitch." Kodi said. "I feel like I can do anything."

"You can." Daniel said, wagging his tail as Kodi nuzzled his neck. "You know I would've played big bad wolf and protected you."

"You're not a fighter." Kodi replied.

"Neither are you."

"Maybe not, but he was my problem. And besides I wouldn't want him to mess up that lovely face of yours. I would miss it."

"I'm glad you're in the pack, Kodi. There aren't any omegas in ours and you won't have to be afraid of anyone or anything. I'll protect you."

Kodi flattened his ears shyly and licked Daniel's cheek again. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving back at their home territory, Regina knew at once something was wrong. The path leading through the land was trampled and broken. The air stank of a foreign smell. Lycia instinctively growled when she spotted streaks of blood on the grass and the bark of trees. "Everyone, find Seth. Make sure Scarlett and the pups are-" Seth himself burst out of the bushes, limping heavily and covered in great, gaping wounds. Both mothers quickly surrounded him

"I'm fine. Scarlett's in the den with the pups but the other wolves are trying to get in. They're in the home den too."

Regina quickly healed his injuries and lead the charge to the birthing den. Two giant males were standing around the entrance. A third had his head inside. He started thrashing as Scarlett grabbed a hold of him and refused to let him go, using him to block the way to her pups. Regina felt a sense of pride at the sound strategy, but Lycia didn't wait. She threw herself at one male and Seth attacked the second. They were easily subdued, but they kept fighting back, trying to get at the pups, even against an entire pack. All three eventually had to be put under a sleeping spell by Regina in order to avoid killing them.

"What the hell is going on?" Lycia asked.

"These wolves are on a fucking suicide mission. But why?" Regina looked up at her mate.

"I don't know, but let's go." They left Seth, Hunter, Kodi and Daniel to guard the den and raced to the other one. Inside, the enemy wolves had destroyed everything and fought with the same determination the others had. Regina watched the battle, as well as the alpha's reaction, standing back from the fighting. He was...crying. "Stop!" She yelled. "Hold!" She used magic to separate everyone and faced the alpha. "You don't want to do this, do you?"

He growled. "I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have a choice."

"You have pups, don't you?" She knew she'd hit a chord by the way he looked up. "You want to live with those pups, don't you? You want to see them grow up. Whoever is forcing you to do this can't hurt you. Not here. Nothing you say will leave this room."

"You don't know, do you?" He asked. "The things that have been set in motion. You don't even understand it."

"Then tell me. Let no one else die today. Save the rest of your family."

The alpha sighed and motioned to his pack. They slowly relaxed and moved back. "They don't want to rule the Alpha Lands. They want to rule all of the lands. The Infinite Forest is not infinite. It is the barrier. They want to destroy it and everything in it that could be harmful, set it afire with oil and powder stolen from the city during the Wars. Then attack the rest of the world."

"Wait." Regina said as he turned to leave. Who was They? They could be anybody.

"No, I have to get the rest of my family. We have to leave. We have to run." He paused at the door. "You shouldn't have come, Evil Queen. They've already named you and your sister a threat. They're everywhere." And with that, the pack left. Regina immediately went to contact Zelena, telling her to go somewhere safe before relaying the information to her.

"So I was right about the conspiracy theory." Zelena said softly. "They took the oil during the Wars when they attacked the city." She said to herself. "Where's the oil now?"

Regina swallowed hard as she abruptly ended the spell and pushed another through to Lucia's mirror. Her room blinked into existence, but the only one standing inside was a Royal Pack wolf...and he was carrying a bat. "Wait! What are you-" he shattered the mirror and the spell before she could finish. "Shit!" Regina turned to her mate. "Lucia's in trouble. We have to help her. They don't know what's coming."

"The Royal Pack must've stolen the oil when they attacked the city and hidden it." Lycia surmised. "Whoever is a part of this conspiracy is coming for that oil." She turned to the others, splitting them in two. Half would go with them to help Lucia and the other half would stay behind to help Scarlett and Seth guard their little ones. "Let's go save our daughter."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tosca was the first to notice the enemy approaching. Nearly 12 boats hit the shore of the Royal Winter Den. Over a hundred wolves poured out of them. Roque sent the pack into defense mode, barricading the doors and sending the old and young down into the basement. The others prepared themselves for battle.

Lucia hopped anxiously from foot to foot as Tala looked out over the battle ready pack. "I don't know why these bastards are trying to take our home, but I do know one thing. They won't succeed. Once upon a time, the Royal Pack were the biggest and baddest wolf clan to ever exist." Lucia smiled proudly as her cousin spoke. "They thought they had broken us. Let's show them how wrong they are. We're not running. We're going to fight. Tonight, you go in for the kill. Do not hold anything back. This is a fight for survival. They want to kill us. They won't succeed. 100+ wolves didn't cross the Great Lake for fun. For what reason, I don't know, but I do know one thing." Tala paused. "They won't succeed." The pack cheered. Lucia glanced at a stone faced Trina before looking at Cailan.

"I've got your back." He said firmly.

"Let's go to war." She smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Mills Pack sprinted halfway to Royal Pack territory...until they hit the snow. Sura didn't even stop as she plowed right through it and the others followed in her path. Regina conjured a boat to quickly take them across the water. There were more boats there when they arrived. Sura lead the way across the frozen tundra. The sounds of battle reached their ears and they came upon at least 100 wolves swarming the doors of the Winter Den. The Royal Pack poured something on them from above and many of the enemy wolves collapsed or backed away.

"They're surrounded." Lycia whispered. The doors were splintering, ready to burst any moment. The Royal Pack didn't wait for them to do so. Roque and a dozen others fell on them from above before Tala lead the charge through the doors. They didn't see Lucia. Lycia announced their presence with a howl to let the Royal Pack know they weren't enemies, but that only caused the enemy wolves, some of them Regina even recognized from the festival, to attack them. It was a bloody conflict. Their enemies were fighting to the death and for Regina, it was no hard decision to give them what they wanted. They'd threatened her daughter and now they needed to pay. If they wished for death, so be it. All around her were the sounds of battle, cries of pain and hot blood staining the snow. Regina nearly got her eye slashed and she was bleeding from multiple cuts on her right side. Still, she and Lycia pushed on until they made it into the den where the fighting was the thickest. She was suddenly flattened and yelped as teeth bit into her shoulder causing searing pain to shoot up her arm. She struggled to lash out magic, hitting two other wolves who thankfully were the enemies but nowhere near enough to be the one attacking her. Lycia shifted into human form and wrapped her arms around the wolf's middle and crushed it. Regina heard bones crack and Lycia tossed the body aside before assessing her wound.

"I'm fine, go. Find Lucia."

Lycia nodded and raced up the nearby staircase. Regina turned to throw herself back into the fray. She found herself back to back with Tala. The she-wolf gave her a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to the task at hand. Regina did likewise. A minute later, an explosion ripped through the castle, blowing a hole above the doors and showering them with rocks and dust. "They have cannons? Why don't we have cannons?" Another followed suit and the building shook. Wolves ran to get to cover, but she ran up the broken stairs in hopes of finding her daughter and her mate. She arrived just in time to see the wall and floor collapse, taking a dozen enemy wolves with it...as well as her daughter. Lycia leaped forward to try and catch her, but she was pushed back by Lucia. The side of the castle just crumbled. Lucia disappeared within the darkness and dust.

/

It was an incredibly long fall. Lucia counted to 10 before she crashed through the ice of the lake that was nearby. She struggled to avoid the falling rubble. One rock hit her in the back and knocked the meager amount of air she'd managed to catch right out of her lungs. The surface seemed to get farther and farther away no matter how she tried to reach it and she was tiring out fast. Then she felt him. One arm wrapped around her neck while the other pulled them awkwardly through the water. He broke the surface first and threw her onto the bank where she upheaved a gutful of water.

"What's up, Princess?"

Lucia looked up at the man who'd saved her. He was barechested, showing off a toned abdomen, despite it being freezing outside. Tight leather pants encased powerful looking legs and he wore slim black boots. She recognized the tattoos on his shoulders and the bearclaws around his neck, and of course those beautiful eyes. "Kovu?"

Kovu grinned. "I knew you wouldn't forget me."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, standing up, shifting into her human form.

He swept unruly dark locks back onto his head, looking every bit like the dark and sexy savage that he was. She frowned. When had she ever thought someone was sexy? Besides the usual suspects of Brangelina, Scarlett Johansson or Liam Hemsworth. "Saving your ass apparently. I came to warn you when I caught wind of their plans but obviously I didn't get here fast enough. You okay?" She nodded. "Then let's go." He shifted and she followed suit. She had to do a double take at how big he was now. In the past few months, he'd doubled in size, still possessing a slender build but he was now thicker and stronger. She shook her head to keep herself focused on the task ahead. They raced across the ice covered land back to the castle. Kovu paused and gave her the signal to wait. There were a group of wolves, about 10, hanging back from the fighting. They must be some of the reserves. Kovu lead the way behind them, flexing his extra long claws in anticipation. Lucia bunched her haunches underneath her before diving right into the middle of them. She snapped one's neck with ease and fell upon another. Kovu sliced open the bellies of two as they tried to jump on him, his claws slicing through thick pelts like knives through butter. His pack were ambush masters and it took no effort at all for them to defeat their surprised opponents. The battle was dying down it would seem, then the last of their enemies tried to retreat. Trina lead the charge after them, making sure none made it to their boats.

"Lucia!" Lucia flinched at her mothers' cries before both of them started furiously licking her all over. "We feared the worst."

"Mom, I'm not gonna die from falling off a cliff if a bear and a bull couldn't finish me off." Lucia scoffed. Cailan limped over to make sure she was alright. "I'm totally fine, just a little bruised." She noticed her bleeding paws. "And I might be missing a few claws, but small price to pay because _**we won**_!" The wolves let out wild cheers of happiness. The enemy wolves didn't make it to the basement so the mother and her pups were safe. As well as the oil. It was a joyous occasion until they noticed the two white bodies among the many others. Loki and Luna hadn't made it. They'd fought side by side to protect the basement and the little ones hiding inside. The pack set to work honoring their bravery with a burial. Even battered, bloodied and sore, they honored those lost. The other bodies were put onto the boats that brought them here and pushed into the lake where Regina set them alight with fire. A silent vigil for the lost lives was held for all that night. The morning yielded only more cleaning, repairs and restoring order. Lucia was kept on her toes throughout the entire time, so she was unable to speak with her family much. Besides sleeping and following orders, she didn't do much else. The wolf that had broken Lucia's mirror to stop Regina from warning them, a young male by the name of Tyko, was thrown into a prison cell until further notice.

It wasn't until the next night that the Royal Pack celebrated their win, busting out the expensive wines and champagnes and cooking all of their food on the spitroast. Everyone even got a good laugh as Sura slammed Talia on the ground and sat down on her back.

"You have been back for almost a year and you never thought to tell me?!" Sura growled. "I should bury you in the snow!"

"Mom, would you please-"

"Don't! I'm not moving for the rest of the night. How dare you not at least send a postcard. I finally see you and you're in the middle of a battle?!"

Lycia crouched down in front of Tala. "Sura is your mom." She said in awe.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?! One of the most famous wolves in history is your mother and you just happen to forget to announce that? I asked you about her all the time when we were little." Lycia growled.

Sura frowned. "One of?"

"Mom, please get off me." Tala tried to power her way out but Sura was far stronger.

The she-wolf looked up at a smirking Roque. "Hello Roque, dear. My, have you grown. Are you dating my daughter? Did she tell you when she got back to the Enchanted Forest or is it just her mother that she neglected to inform after a 10 year hiatus."

Tala sighed. "Mom, I swear to-" Tala started thrashing to get free and managed to roll over onto her back, but Sura merely crossed her legs, now sitting on her daughter's stomach. "I am sorry, please get off me."

"No."

"Mo-"

"No." Sura growled to punctuate her point. She shifted into wolf form and started furiously covering her daughter with licks, no matter how hard Tala tried to get away, she was always pulled back and slathered with kisses. "You are my only child and you know I am a protective mother. This is your punishment." Each word was punctuated with a swipe of her tongue and Tala laughed and continued to try and escape.

Regina smiled at the affectionate display but she noticed that her own mate had slipped out, looking almost sad. What was going on with Lycia now? Regina suddenly felt something in her heart, as though it were breaking apart. She immediately raced away to their bedroom for the night. Lycia was sitting on the bed, crying. "Lycia?" Her mate looked up at her, but broke into tears again and Regina went and wrapped her arms around her. Lycia buried her face in her neck, still shaking. She didn't answer when Regina asked what was wrong, so she continued to kiss away her mate's tears and hug her until she cried herself to sleep. The ordeal of the past few nights took its toll on the queen and she was soon out as well.

The next morning, Lycia rose before her mate and took a long hot shower to wash away the remains of the battle and the cleaning. She went downstairs to find most of the Royal Pack still asleep, as well as her own pack. She found her daughter with Tala, Roque, Sura, and Keeva sitting on a balcony, talking strategy it would seem.

"I don't understand. They're doing all of this to burn down the Infinite Forest? Aren't there other ways to do that besides a ton of oil and gunpowder?" Lucia asked. She looked different. Her hair was much longer and wavier and no longer pale blonde or nearly white. It was almost a dark cream color, a blend of the white of the Royal Pack and her natural hair color that mirrored Lycia's own. She carried herself differently as well. Her daughter was no longer untouched by the world. It was her first true battle and already she'd lost a couple friends. But there was a certain shine to her now. It reminded Lycia of Regina, the way she glowed even through darkness. Now, Lucia had found her own glow and she couldn't be more proud, even if they weren't on the best of terms right now.

"Getting an army through the Infinite Forest without getting lost is a tough thing to accomplish." Keeva said. "It would take weeks using the path and there could always be risks and casualties."

"So burning down the forest, besides potentially turning into an unstoppable inferno that destroys our lands as well as those they're trying to take over, seems like a good plan." Tala said, very sarcastically. She leaned back against Roque's chest on the couch they were sitting on. "What's next?"

"Identifying who 'they' are, is virtually impossible. One of our own was corrupted and we had no idea." Keeva murmured as she thought. "For all we know there could be more."

"There are certainly more." Sura added. "But this whole taking over the world thing is stupid. Do they know how many wolves are going to die if they try this? People could die just from them trying to burn down the forest and even more against the other kingdoms."

"Pride is the ultimate crutch for our kind apparently." Lucia sighed.

Keeva sighed as well. "There is much to be done."

"What are you going to do with the oil?"

"The Winter Den is easily the best defensible place in the lands. With some repairs it could be sufficient." Tala shrugged.

Sura scoffed. "And who will defend it? The pack was barely back on its feet before this and now they've taken another hard blow."

"Hard blow?" Lucia laughed, sitting forward. "Miss Sura, we won. We survived. They didn't succeed. If anything, it was just the boost we needed." she said excitedly.

Tala and Keeva exchanged looks. Lycia moved away from listening in and returned to the bedroom to find Regina just starting to stir. The queen rolled onto her back and looked up at her mate.

"Morning."

Lycia smiled. "Good morning."

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I just...I realize what an ass I've been." Regina propped herself onto her elbow, looking at her mate critically. Lycia sighed. "This isn't me. Ever since we got back, I've been acting like a wolf, the way I used to be instead of who I became when I met you. That me is the person I want to be. I've never fought with Lucia before and I've never kept things from you...until now and i'm going to stop it. I love you, Regina, and i don't think I tell you enough, but i do. You used to tell me how I changed your life, well you changed mine."

"I agree the circumstances of being in this world and in the middle of some kind of civil war can cause a person to act differently." Regina said carefully. "And I'm pretty sure that I act different too so I won't hold anything against you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Regina sat up and kissed her mate's lips. Lycia asked her to change her own hair color, back to the way it was when they met, a blend of browns, blacks and golds. She felt more like herself, like the person she truly wanted to be. It would seem that she needed to find herself just as Lucia had done.

"Sleep some more if you need it, I'm gonna go talk to Lucia and Tala." Lycia kissed her forehead and waited for her to roll over and settle before walking back out. Lucia hadn't moved. She was staring out over the land, not even minding the cold air. Tala was next to her, talking to her.

"It is your life mission to give me a heart attack." Tala said firmly.

Lucia smirked. "It is not."

"This is the third time you've nearly died on my watch."

"I'm sorry, T."

Tala grabbed her in a hug and kissed her temple. "Don't be sorry, kid. You won the day for us. Anyways, I've been talking with Keeva and she is thinking about stepping down as alpha and giving the position to me and Roque while she goes to get us a spot on the Council."

"Okay. You're basically leading anyway."

"Right. And I'm gonna need some betas. I'm thinking you, Storm and Trina."

Lucia immediately whipped around to look at her, making her jump. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, you're young, you're strong and you are loyal. You have a lot to learn, but I believe you're going to be a great alpha one day."

Lucia grinned and tackled the woman out of the chair.

"Okay. Okay. Chill out, dear." Tala laughed. Lucia got back to her feet and pulled Tala up as well.

"I won't let you down. I swear. No more crazy stuff."

"I don't believe that for a second, but we'll see." Tala chuckled. Lycia decided to make her presence known. Both women looked up at her and she smirked a little as Lucia's eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of her mother's hair. "I should leave you two alone." Tala said.

"Wait." Lycia touched her arm to stop her. "I need to talk to the both of you." She took a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder, finding Regina standing in the doorway. "I have trouble letting things go. Whether it being a feud, or my children. Tala, I want to apologize for being an ass and blaming you for things you had nothing to do with. And Lucia, you are a strong, independent woman and you are smart enough to make your own decisions in life. I don't ever remember being more proud of you than I am now."

Tala grinned. "No problem. I did mess with your mate, and you guys saved our asses last night. Let's just call it even."

"Thanks Ma." Lycia sighed as Lucia gave her a hug.

"Also." Lycia said. "With the permission of my mate, I want to propose an alliance between our two packs."

"Really?" Tala looked shocked. "You really want to tie yourself to the Royal Pack?"

"Really." Regina added. Lucia ran to throw her arms around her neck. "Besides, we're gonna have to have an ally against these crazy wolves who want to take over the world."

Lycia nodded and shook Tala's hand. "Should we make the announcement?"

"About the alliance? Not yet. But there will be a ceremony for our new leaders. You guys should stay for it."

"We wouldn't miss it." Lycia smiled at her daughter. Lucia ran off to tell her siblings and Lycia turned to punch Tala in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell-"

"After all these years, you never thought to tell me that Sura was your mother? You couldn't get me an autograph or something?"

Tala rolled her eyes as she laughed. "It never crossed my mind. She's not the captivating entertainer to me." She smiled. "She's my mom, which is even better."

"That's so sweet...but you still could've gotten her to sign something for me."

Tala rolled her eyes again and they went back into the castle as the other packs were just starting awaken. Breakfast was brought out and that helped the aching warriors a little. Afterwards, the new ranks were announced and Lucia received congratulations from her family. Regina and Cara used magic to hide the oil and gunpowder beneath the floor of the basement and Regina herself would go on to place defensive wards around the island. The packs split up again. There was much to do over the next few weeks and it was best to get started on it.

Lucia watched her family sail away again, feeling so much love bloom in her chest at how they'd dropped everything and come to help her. They were truly amazing. Even Lycia had come to her aid, even after the things she'd said. She knew things between them were far from perfect, but she felt proud to be her mother's daughter. Tala's call alerted her to the pack gathering and she turned to head back to the castle. She made it about halfway there when she spotted Kovu, plodding through the snow, making funny tracks due to his bear claws.

"Kovu! Wait up!" He paused until she made it to his side.

"Another new look? Which one is the real you, princess?" He asked.

"This is the real me." She said firmly. "You don't like it?"

He snorted. "I didn't say that."

She smirked. "I owe you my thanks."

"Don't mention it. We're even now." He shrugged.

She looked around before turning back to him. He was studying her quite closely in that relaxed, yet calculating way of his. "What are you going to do now?"

"Hopefully find the others of my kind. If not, then rebuild. I won't let Shadowpack die with me. Not until I find the murderers who took my family from me." He gave her ear a light touch with his nose. "Don't worry, princess, we'll see each other around. Once you're done taking over the Royal Pack." He started walking away and she briefly wondered to herself how he was allowed to just walk through anyone's territory.

"I have a name you know." She called.

Kovu paused to look over his shoulder. "And it's a beautiful name too. But Princess annoys you, so I'll stick with that."

She rolled her eyes and turned to head back to the castle. She was immediately greeted by Cailan. Tala was separating the patrols for the next week. She wasn't surprised when she was told to stay in the courtyard and monitor battle training. It was a minor task compared to the others, who would be leading border and hunting patrols, but she didn't mind. Trina gave her a disdainful look. Ever since those days of constant trudging through snow, she got the impression that her older cousin didn't like her very much. Not that she really cared because Tosca was much more amiable than her sister, but she wanted to smack Trina sometimes. She held her cool though and went upstairs to her room, finding Regina sitting on her bed, examining the bull antlers.

"Mom?"

"Hello dear." Regina smirked.

"What's going on? I thought you guys just left."

"Uh, they did. Tala asked me to stay until tomorrow because of some kind of pride building exercise or something. She needed magic and plus, I repaired your castle so there's plenty of room. Magic is wonderful, is it not?" She looked around Lucia's room. "I didn't know you brought any pictures with you."

"Cara sent them to me." Lucia would never leave home without some family photos and memorabilia. She sat down on the pristine white bed and watched her mother look over her things. Regina paused to look at a picture of her and all her siblings.

"You all are growing so fast. It's barely been a year." She sighed. "Soon, you're all gonna have families and pups and I'm gonna have thousands of grandchildren."

"None from this direction hopefully." Lucia smirked.

Regina chuckled. "You have two men already breathing down your neck. Tell me you've noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Oh, my dear, never mind then." she grinned mischievously and turned back to the pictures. "I do hope that once you've all achieved your goal in restoring the Royal Pack that you focus on having lives on your own." Tala happened to peek in at that moment. "Tala, I expect no less than two litters of pups from you."

She frowned. "What?"

"You and Roque are a sure thing, yes?"

"Yes." Roque said as he passed the doorway. Tala glared after him.

Regina laughed. "Yes it is then."

The next day, Regina stayed to help them build an ice bridge across the lake and a small fleet of ships if necessary. Then she conjured new furniture, throw rugs, and tapestries, a forge and made any any other repairs that were necessary. When she left, the Royal Pack kicked into high gear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 years passed by in the blink of an eye. Regina saw a change come over her family and her life. Things became more settled and quiet after the attack. It was decided that they wouldn't speak of what happened to the Council, in case some of them were indeed members of the Others. Regina and Zelena, when she wasn't tending to the children, focused on work with the city, cleaning it out and burying the dead within. It was a long, arduous task, but they were helped by many other wolves who all volunteered to assist. She didn't speak much to Lucia, only at least once a month but sometimes once a week. Her daughter's time was preoccupied with being a new beta. The Royal Pack didn't even attend the festivals held over the years. Her children flourished in the span of the few years. Ariella and Bron became much closer and were usually inseparable. Daniel and Kodi made it official that they were mates. Their three leading ladies, Natasha, Anita and Red, left to form a pack of their own, along with about 6 other females. They simply slipped into the space left by the neighboring pack who fled, so they didn't go far at least.

Regina tore her study apart trying to see if she'd taken Ruby's memories at any point in time, but she couldn't find anything that would suggest she had. Tempers continued to flare between her and her apparent children, especially Petra. She tried to help her friend as best as she could, but neither knew exactly what to do.

Lycia changed as well, becoming more relaxed. Her dramatics did not change in the least, especially when the girls formed their own pack. But after seeing that they would be right next door, she calmed down a bit. Regina would often watch her doing her workout routines, something she'd started doing to get back in shape. Regina was glad that she was doing better. She should probably join her mate working out, but she was too lazy and only did so once a week. Things were changing, for the better. But now that the Others had actually made a move in attacking them, they needed to start working on returning the favor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the festival, Regina knew something was off. Everyone seemed to be on edge.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Serra whined, walking between Scarlett's legs. Regina and Lycia let out a purr at their grandchild, who'd inherited her father's appetite.

"You're always hungry." Lycia said.

"I just fed you an hour ago." Scarlett looked down at her little one.

"I know, but I'm still hungry."

Seth chuckled, walking next to them, Asha and Aria riding on his back. The rest of the pack trailed behind, laughing and joking with one another. Natasha and her new pack had joined them and she was skipping next to her mothers, excited to be going to the festival as a new alpha.

Regina looked down at the festival grounds, every wolf on edge. There was no music, no talking, no laughing. Everyone seemed to be waiting. Then they heard the howl. It was the powerful baritone howl of none other than Roque. The Royal Pack were finally coming. Sura pushed her way to the front, tail wagging excitedly to see her daughter. The pack of white wolves emerged from the trees, their numbers had almost doubled in the last few years. Tala and Roque were at the head and Regina easily spotted Lucia, the only one with her cream colored fur. New wolves had been added to the pack.

"Mommy, it's Aunt Lucia." Asha said, bouncing on her father's back. "Can we go see her?"

"In a minute." Scarlett looked at Regina and Lycia. "What are they waiting for?"

Sura raced forward and quickly merged into the other wolves already at the gathering. She stepped forward to welcome the Royal pack to the festival. Slowly, the others started to warm up to the white wolves as they started to relax and the Royal pack revealed the peace offerings of elk that they'd brought for everyone. Lycia lead the way forward and Lucia almost immediately found them and she and Natasha started happily bouncing around at sharing the news of their pack positions. Despite being 21 now, she was just like teenager, racing around and taking in the sight of everything. It warmed Regina's heart and Lycia chuckled as she took them to where they could find a place to claim for the night. Things seemed to going well as the Royal Pack, once traitors and enemies were reinstated to the Alpha folds. That is, until one more pack made their entrance. A pack thought to be long dead. The Shadowpacks. Regina's jaw dropped at the sight of the massive bulky warriors, all of them thickly built sporting thick manes around their necks. She recognized their lead alpha as the one who's saved Lucia. It would seem he'd been busy. Now that all the packs were finally together, it took Sura's impressive people skills to ensure there was peace and a special performance created unity among them. Regina was surprised when Lycia didn't even get up to watch the show. The grandmothers were babysitting while Scarlett and Seth enjoyed the show.

"You don't want to watch?"

Lycia shook her head, cuddling closer to her mate. "I'm looking at the most beautiful woman in the world right now. Why would I need to stare at someone else?"

Regina purred. "You're too sweet." She supposed that knowing that Sura was a wolf like any other had caused some of her magic on Lycia to fade. She turned her attention to the fact that it was the first time that their family was together at a festival. Her daughters and Red made sure to show Lucia everything. She and Lycia got along much better than she expected. It would seem that they had repaired their relationship. And yet, there were a number of things weighing on her mind. A couple days later, during the day where everyone was sparring and testing who was the strongest, she managed to get Sura away from the others.

"What'd you want to talk about, Regina?" Sura asked.

Over the last few years, Regina had been steadily and secretly practicing with the Sight. Progress was slow and at the moment, she could barely call on it at will. She needed to know more about it. "Do you know who Dal was?"

Sura thought for a moment. "He was a member of the Royal Pack, right? One of the beta's sons. I didn't know him personally if that's what you're asking. Why?"

"Okay then, do you know what the Sight is?"

"The power to look through the eyes of others, yes. What's this about, Regina?"

Regina looked around and sent out a spell to make sure no one was in earshot and could hear their conversation. She told Sura about the first attack in Storybrooke and using the Sight. "There are so many questions, and so few answers. Someone tried to assassinate me. Dal came straight for me. I want to know why."

"I wish I knew." The older she-wolf said. "I was exiled decades ago."

Regina sighed. "I suppose it was too much to hope for. Everything is shrouded in so much secrecy nowadays."

"Ask Keeva. She might know. If not, then I can ask around. At least now you have allies in the Shadowpack wolves. Kovu's offered his support and the others followed suit."

Regina nodded. At least that was good, although she thought it was more of Kovu's obvious affections for her daughter than his actual desire for an alliance. She looked down at the sparring field and easily spotted Lucia with Cailan. It would seem that they were dating so to speak, but she knew attraction when she saw it and Kovu and Lucia, although only being good friends, clearly were attracted to each other. Whether or not they were aware of this or not, she wasn't sure, but she held her tongue about it. She and Sura returned to the festival and Regina squeezed in next to Zelena as Alyndra stepped into the arena to fight. She was in human form and wore only a leather cuirass and shorts. Lycia stepped out with her, clad in something similar. Tala followed suit, except her outfit was white. "What's happening?"

"Some dumbasses issued a challenge." Ariella said, popping up in front of her. "Lycia's gonna kick their asses."

The three challengers were from three different packs and all of them were indeed about to get their asses kicked. They attacked and Lycia ran to meet them, slamming into one and beating them into the ground. Tala ducked her attacker and hit them twice in the neck, making them collapse. She laughed and held up her fists, exciting the crowd. Alyndra had not moved at all.

"I need more of a challenge." She announced. "Send a few more please." A dozen more wolves leaped into the ring. She grinned. "That's more like it. Lycia, Tala, you guys can just take a seat."

Regina scoffed. "Such a show off."

"Such a badass." Zelena replied. Alyndra proved her mate's words as she easily defeated her opponents using a wicked combination of speed, flexibility and agility. She didn't even need Zelena's enchantment.

Then it was Lycia and Tala's turns as they stood together against a dozen more wolves, fighting as one, in a way Regina had never seen them fight before. After they won quite handily, Tala turned and called out to her mother. Sura had never struck Regina as much of a fighter, but a diplomat, more skilled in rhetoric than war. But Sura answered the call. The Battle Royal was announced and all the alphas took their places. Technically, Regina and Zelena both were supposed to be among them. However, Zelena watched the children and Regina simply enjoyed watching her mate work. It wasn't too much of a contest… Sura destroyed everyone.

"You know, I've been thinking." Zelena said softly as they walked back to their tents. "What if we're wrong about this whole thing?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"What if the story is wrong. I mean, Royal Pack is known for their cunning and efficiency and yet they blatantly attack an entire city and slaughter everyone inside? They could've just bought all the oil and moved it bit by bit."

"You think the Wolf Wars were just a hoax to turn everyone against the Royal Pack?"

Zelena shrugged. "I don't know. Things just don't add up. Maybe the wolves inside the city were some of the Others and the Royals knew what they were doing."

"The ones in the Council who supported the taking over the world madness could've changed the story since there weren't any survivors. It would've forced the Royal Pack to fight back."

"Since no one would believe them anyway." Zelena paused to look at her. "Who would do this?"

"Whoever **They** are." Regina answered.

/

"This place is so amazing." Lucia cried, walking next to Cailan. He had his arm wrapped possessively, but she hardly noticed because she was too busy trying some kind of snack that consisted of meat that was really sweet. "I've met so many different people. And this is amazing. You should try it." He reached to take it from her and she smacked his hand away. "I meant get your own."

Kovu scoffed as he walked up, still shirtless and wearing only black leather pants. "You should try some Brihoshge."

"What the hell is that?"

"Come on, I'll show you." He grinned and motioned for them to follow him to where the Shadowpacks were lounging around a large firepit about 20 feet long with a giant gator roasting over it.

"That is one big ass crocodile." Lucia commented.

Kovu chuckled as he accepted two bowls from an old woman tending the food and lead her over to her fur lined chair. She sat next to him and accepted the bowl of sliced meat laying on a bed of grilled vegetables. "Try it. Tastes like chicken."

"They have chicken here?"

"There are some agricultural packs and farmlands." Cailan answered, watching Kovu closely. Kovu simply ignored him and started eating. Lucia took a bite. The meat was surprisingly good, although it did not taste like chicken at all.

"If you think this is good, you should try my mom's lasagna." She smirked, quickly devouring the whole bowl.

"Lasagna?"

"Brihoshge isn't a strange word, but lasagna is?" Lucia scoffed. "There is so much food I need to introduce you to. I should get Mom to whip a banquet."

"Make enough for the rest of us, eh?" A group of Kovu's friends came by and leaned on the back of her chair. "So, you're the famous Lucia, huh? Why don't we put that rep to the test? Cliff diving contest."

"Anyone can dive off a cliff." Lucia said.

"Not like we do it."

She looked at Kovu, who only smirked. "What the hell. Let's go." They raced off and she was about to join them when Cailan grabbed her arm.

"Lucia, we should head back to the others."

"It's a festival. We're supposed to be having fun." She replied. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't think you should be running off with some random wolves. Especially without me and especially not with Shadowpacks. They're savages."

Lucia sighed and pinched her nose. "Cailan, I think you should understand something." She said, looking up at him. "We are not mates. And I have no intention of mating anytime soon. I'm 21, and I'm going to live. You can come if you want to. If not, please let go."

"Lucia, I'm not about to let you go." He said firmly. "But it has been 3 years."

"I didn't ask you to wait, Cailan. If you want to go ahead and find some other girl and make her happy, then have fun. I think Trina has a crush on you. That's probably why she's such a bitch. But yeah...later." she turned to catch up with the other Shadowpack members. Kovu arched an eyebrow when he spotted her.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine."

"Nah, I know you. What's wrong?" He asked.

"He's just being a little possessive." She shrugged. "He also wants to mate and have a litter of pups."

"How old are you?" Kovu frowned.

"Does age really matter here? For all I know he could be a hundred." She scoffed. "I ain't got time for that. I just got to be a beta."

"Don't worry about him, Princess. You've got too much to do before you settle down with some lucky wolf." Kovu put a hand to her back and lead her down to the cliffs where a whole line of people were jumping off. "Focus on the now." And those were the last words she heard before he pushed her off and she heard him laughing as she plummeted into the water. She hit it hard and stayed submerged for a moment as her senses rewired themselves. Just as she swam back to the surface, she let out a scream of satisfaction as her newfound friends pitched Kovu into the water after her. "Traitorous bastards." He frowned as he resurfaced next to her.

"You're an ass." She replied.

"A little bit." He grinned as he dunked her head in the water.

Later that evening, she returned to the rest of the pack and smiled at seeing their two youngest members playing with their mentors. Trina and Winter had been chosen to train them. She wasn't too worried at being left out. There would be other opportunities. She didn't see Cailan, but she did grin at Tala cuddling with Roque. She mouthed the word when and Tala quickly leaped up to take her hand and pull her away from the others.

"Never."

"Come on, T. People are going to notice sooner or later."

"She's going to freak."

"They're all going to do that anyway."

Tala sighed and glanced back at Roque. "He's so proud. He doesn't want to keep it secret anymore."

"I'll round up the gang." Lucia grinned excitedly as she raced to where her family pack was settling down for the night. "Tala has some exciting news." She said, diving on top of her Aunt Ruby and hiding behind her.

"What is it?" Sura asked. She looked concerned as Tala and Roque approached with Trina and Tosca. "What-"

"I'm pregnant, Mom." Tala said. The women all immediately got to their feet to congratulate the soon to be mother. Sura nearly lifted her off the ground in her happiness. "Thanks guys." She smiled shyly. The guys got up to shake Roque's hand and clasp him on the back in congratulations. They celebrated the good news all the next day since soon, they would be going back to their own territories. Lucia managed to catch up with her mothers as they were taking a walk across the open meadow.

"Um, guys, can I ask you a serious question?" She asked.

"Of course." Regina smiled. "What is it?"

"What does love feel like?"

"You're too young for love." Lycia replied immediately. Lucia rolled her eyes, not having expected any less from her wolf queen mother.

"Is this about you and Cailan?" Regina asked.

"No. He's just like nearly every other male Alpha. They just want a woman to have sex with and pop out some pups." She shrugged. "Not my cup of tea." Regina had this little smirk on her face that was really starting to annoy Lucia. She wondered what exactly her mother seemed to know that she didn't.

"Love feels like magic." Regina finally answered.

"It's wonderful and terrible at the same time." Lycia added.

"How so?"

"It was once said that love is giving someone all the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to."

Lucia nodded slowly. "I haven't felt like doing that with anyone."

"Then you're not there yet. Don't try to rush into things too fast."

"Believe me, I won't." She turned her head as she heard Tala calling. "Looks like we're heading back early. I'll see you guys later." She gave her mothers each a hug before shifting and racing off after her alpha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Mills Pack had returned home, but things were far from peaceful. Ruby knew it was a dream as soon as she found herself back in her old cottage. Blood was everywhere and what could only be the remains of her first love lay in front of her. She wanted to vomit, but instead she ran into the cold. The mob was coming after her with pitchforks and torches. Granny grabbed her hand and pulled her away into the woods. Terror laced her blood and she wasn't even sure why. A pain was growing her stomach. It forced her to her knees. Granny kept calling her. The mob was growing closer, surrounding them. Ruby screamed and looked up as her mother's pack leaped out of the bushes to defend them. Meanwhile, Granny urged her onto her back.

"What's happening? What's going on?"

"When I tell you to, Red, push. Okay?"

"No, not okay! What's-" The pain made her cry.

"Push!" Granny yelled. A hand took hers. Her mother, smiling proudly down at her, giving her an encouraging squeeze. Ruby gave birth t two twins in the midst of the battle.

"They're as beautiful as you are." Anita smiled, holding boy while Ruby cradled the girl close to her chest.

"Is this what happened? How I lost them?" The children were indeed cold, even for werewolves, but she wrapped them tighter to keep them warm until they found safe shelter. She couldn't get up before her mother yelped as an arrow hit her the chest. She had enough wherewithal not to drop the baby, but a magical spell froze her in place. Granny turned to receive the same treatment, her hand an inch from her crossbow. "Stay back!" Ruby screamed, ready to go wolf. She reached for her cloak with trembling fingers. A hooded figure stepped forward and waved her hand in front of Anita and Granny, stealing their memories. She was powerless as the same thing happened to her and her children were taken right from her arms.

Ruby shot awake in bed, trembling and covered in cold sweat. Quinn, who slept like a log anyway, didn't even stir as she got off the bed and went out into the night air, rubbing her shoulders frantically and trying to clear her head. She couldn't stop shaking.

"Ruby?" She turned as Pietros walked up behind her, concern evident on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yes." She said quickly. "Perfectly fine. Just...a little restless, I suppose."

"Nightmare?" He asked. "I heard you whimpering in the other room."

She nodded. "About what happened the night you born. If it's right, someone did take you from me. I would never willingly give up my children, you have to believe that."

"I do."

"Your sister isn't exactly so easy to convince." She'd actually gotten to know Pietros quite well and he got along with his other siblings, but his sister was not so easy to talk to. She was on constant guard and hated Ruby with a passion. She was often alone and only allowed Pietros to come near her at all. Ruby was sure that Petra would never have stayed, were it not for her twin.

"I'll keep talking to her." Pietros assured her. "Since so many of her family is gone, we only have you and Granny now. I would rather have you than...no one."

"We'll get to the bottom of this. I don't care if it takes forever." She promised. "Someone will pay for the pain you suffered."

"I know." Pietros stepped forward so that he stood at her side. "Perhaps a midnight run would do us both some good, yeah?"

"That sounds nice." She shifted and he followed suit, leading the way into the woods, moonlight pouring from the sky around them. Soon, mother and son were lost within its shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Lucia gave herself a shake as she stepped into the Winter Den. She shifted into a human and smiled at seeing all of the new life in the Royal Pack. Tala had been working nonstop on recruiting worthy packmembers and ensuring that her reign remained uncontested. They were all kept busy because of the arrival of new members and pups.

She made her way onto the second floor where Tala had made her nest to give birth in. Her mentor was in wolf form, her belly now bigger than she was, laying on her back. "Tala, what are you doing?"

"Imagining myself getting up without assistance. Remembering when I used to be able to run...and walk."

Lucia smirked. "You're as dramatic as Ma."

Tala kicked her foot at her, but it didn't actually go far and nowhere close enough to actually hitting her. "I feel like a beached whale."

"You look like one too." Lucia smirked as she hopped onto a nearby table to sit down on it.

"Shut up, beta." Tala retorted, rolling with some difficulty onto her stomach.

"How many are in there?"

"I'm thinking about 50. Maybe 65."

Lucia smiled. "Mom's waiting for the call. She and Granny want to be here to help you deliver."

"How kind of them." Tala grumbled. "Will you help me up?"

Lucia smiled and helped push the giant she-wolf to her paws. Even standing up, her belly brushed the floor. "So, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Can I...have the rest of the day off?"

"Bring me whatever they're cooking below. A lot of it and we can talk about it."

Lucia nodded and went below to get some food. She grabbed a large piece of meat and put it on the fire. One of the cooks covered it in cooking juices and spices. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed her around the waist and she whipped around. "Cailan, you bastard. You scared me."

"Sorry, babe." He smiled.

She arched an eyebrow at being referred to as 'babe'. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, I thought that maybe we could go for a swim with some of the others."

"Um, no thank you." Lucia said, turning back to watching the cooks turn over the meat to roast it evenly.

"Come on. You never want to do anything with me anymore."

"Maybe it's because whenever we do something, somehow it always comes back to you wanting to Bond and have kids." She retorted. "I'm not into that, especially not now. I have years to figure out who I want to be with and many more after that to raise children. I'm tired of having this conversation."

"Well, if we're going to be together, we should have it." He stepped on front of her when she moved to take the meat. "Come on, don't you think-"

"I think you need to calm yourself and find another female to impregnate because it's not going to be me. I **think** you need to move before I move you." She growled, low in her throat, daring him to argue. Cailan wisely moved away and she took the meat up to Tala, who was in the middle of a discussion with Trina.

"Trina, we do not know who attacked us." Tala said with a sigh. "All we know is why. I'm not about to sign off for you and your aggressive buddies to go looking for trouble when Royal Pack has only just been reintegrated. Our main priority at the moment is to ensure our safety and strength."

"Then I want to form my own pack."

"Then I will send out an announcement that you and your followers have no ties with the Royals and you will be banned from our territory."

"But-"

"Those are my terms. We can't have bad blood right now." Tala interrupted. "You want to lead? You want a war? Then go find one and leave us out of it."

"We're already in one." Trina hissed. "Don't you see? It makes us look weak when we don't retaliate against those that attack us or when we promote people that don't need to be promoted." Lucia paused to hear this bit of news.

"And just who are you referring to?" Tala asked. "If it's Lucia, you know where I stand."

"She is half the age of a normal beta and barely knows what she's doing."

"That's why she's being taught."

Lucia stepped into the room and presented her alpha with the slab of meat, which she immediately started scarfing down. She turned to Trina. "You got a problem with me, then just say it. Don't go running to Mommy."

Trina growled. "You're only here because she has a soft spot for Regina. Everyone knows that, Princess."

"All I've ever done was try to help this pack. You seem to want us to go back to being hated."

"You say that as if you're truly one of us."

"That is enough!" Tala roared, stomping her paw. She looked at Lucia. "You can have the rest of the day off. I want to have a serious talk with my daughter."

Lucia dipped her head and left the room, slamming the door on the way out. She made her way down to the castle gates and spotted Tosca collecting herbs near a small tree and she went to help her carry them in to the infirmary.

"You okay?" Tosca asked as they sorted out the plants.

"Your sister's a bitch." Lucia replied, causing the older she-wolf to laugh.

"What'd she do now?"

"She wants to go to war and she also doesn't think I'm Royal Pack material."

Tosca scoffed. "You know she is perhaps the only one that thinks that, right? You are a good warrior and a good person and I know for a fact you'll be alpha one day. Don't even sweat Trina."

"I wasn't, but thanks anyway, Tos. I have to go meet someone but I'll see you later." Lucia raced back outside, noticing some of the younger wolves heading out towards the lake. She headed in the opposite direction, quickly crossing the fields of snow and dashing across the ice bridge. Reaching the end, she paused to catch her breath before taking off again through the neighboring territories. When Regina reconfigured the territories, she moved the No Wolf Zone to a large place on the north side of the Mother of Mountains. It only took an hour of running to reach the border. She howled to announce her arrival and waited until she heard his. A howl that was deep, but not quite as deep as Roque's. Still, it made her shudder with excitement. Kovu peeked out of the bushes with a wolfish grin. They took off running across the empty lands. Lucia was naturally a more reserved person who didn't usually enjoy big crowds and constantly going out with friends unless she knew them quite well. But she didn't mind Kovu's presence at all. He just seemed to get her in ways that Cailan had not. He had the same lust for life she did, but he also knew when to back off. They'd been meeting like this for over a year now and some nights they could meet and spend an entire night together without saying a word to each other. Kovu found them a neat little alcove next to a small creek to nest in for the night. She laid down and he curled up behind her.

"So, what's up, Princess? You seem a little down tonight." He asked, gently grooming the fur on her neck.

"Can you...not call me Princess anymore?" She said softly.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I just got into an argument with someone today. They called me a princess, and said that the only reason I got to be beta was because of my parents."

"Who cares what one wolf thinks?" Kovu growled, giving her ear a nuzzle. He stretched out on his back next to her. "Do you think I care that most people think I'm some bloodthirsty savage?"

She frowned. "But you like that people think that of you."

He chuckled. "I really do."

"But inside you're just a teddy bear."

"I am **your** teddy bear. Everyone else can suck it."

She felt a little warmed by his words. "So, there's no lady for the Shadowpack Alliance leader?"

"If there was, would I be here with you right now?" He retorted.

"I suppose not. Then again, every other alpha male I've met-" He shushed her by putting a paw over her mouth.

"I can assure you that I am unlike any male that has ever existed. I am the greatest of my kind." He stood up and posed.

She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"I'm gonna be your idiot then." Kovu retook his place next to her. "Hey." She turned to look at him. "Don't let anyone try to stop you from being the badass you are, Princess. There is nothing wrong with being your mother's daughter."

"I know that, but I don't want to just be their daughter. I want to be Lucia. Just Lucia."

"You will never be just Lucia. Do you know why? Because there's so much to you. Just Lucia, isn't going to cover it all." He licked her cheek. "Now come on, tell me I'm right."

"Fine, you're right." They both shifted in unison and she looked over at him as he moved closer, closing the distance between them to plant a heartstopping kiss on her lips. Her first kiss. She couldn't believe how good this felt, how...possessive she felt. She didn't want anyone else to kiss Kovu but her. She didn't want anyone else to feel his hands running through their hair. They kissed for hours beneath the moonlight, only pausing because they had to breathe. Dawn was just streaking across the sky when she noticed the time. "Oh hell. I have to get back." And yet, she couldn't tear herself from his arms. Not yet.

"I think you might be right." Kovu said, breathing quite hard as they pulled themselves out of their little den and stretched. "I should go home...and take a cold shower."

She sighed. "Me too. Unless you want to take one with me."

He grinned at her. "Don't suggest something like that unless you're willing to back it up."

"Who said I wasn't?"

The look on his face was skeptical. "You serious? What would Tala say about having a strange wolf from another pack in her shower?"

"I never said **my** shower." She replied. She grinned and felt a jolt as he took her hand.

"Let's go then, Princess."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a quiet day and Regina had only just finished coming from the city. Renovations were taking forever, even with magic and the approval of the Council. She was exhausted, but Lycia was gone when she woke up and she didn't really want to go lay in bed alone. So she went for a walk down to the river. She heard Alyndra's howl and went to the border to find out what's wrong. The golden she-wolf was waiting with a basket at her paws.

"Alyndra. What can I do for you?"

"Um, there are flowers that smell sweet and they're purple and pink and I was wondering if they grew near here."

"Come with me, I think we have some." Regina lead the she-wolf to a spot at the base of a tree in the forest where the flowers grew in thick bunches. Alyndra's tail started wagging and she watched silently as she picked the flowers with her teeth, so delicately that she didn't mark or bruise them a bit. "Are those for Zelena?"

"Yes." Alyndra paused to answer. "I've picked the patches in our territory clean of them." She chuckled.

"And you give flowers to her every week?"

"I try to. These are the ones I gave her when we first met." Alyndra looked fondly down at them. "She says that I am sickeningly sweet. Is that bad?"

Regina scoffed as she sat down. "Coming from Zelena, it's purely affection. She adores you and everything you do." She thought it was cute that Alyndra brought Zelena flowers often. The wolf's devotion to her sister sometimes amazed her by her willingness to do the simplest of tasks to please Zelena and keep her happy. "How are things?"

"Great." Alyndra replied. "Same old, same old."

"And the Council?"

"All bastards. Same old, same old."

Regina smirked. "I see. Any more attacks?"

"No, um, we had to evict some people though."

"Why?"

Alyndra shrugged dismissively. "They were pretty suspicious and one just gave Zelena a bad vibe."

"Well, take all the time you need. Speaking of mates, I should go find mine." Regina left Alyndra to complete her task and walked down to the river searching for her mate. She looked around and followed Lycia's trail into the trees. She followed it for quite some time before she found her mate gently carrying a squawking bird in her jaws. What was Lycia hiding from her now? Lycia shifted back into a human and held the bird under her arm as she moved some leaves and branches, revealing the bird coop she'd built. Regina frowned in confusion as she quickly put the bird inside and locked the door.

"Lycia?"

Lycia whipped around and shoved her back against the door, as though she could really hide the giant cage behind her. "Regina! What are you doing here?"

Regina tried to look around her. "I was looking for you. What is this?"

Lycia sighed and removed all of the branches and leaves that she covered the cage in. It was full of birds, all kinds and colors. But they were almost silent. Regina could feel the barrier around it, probably to keep prying eyes away. "I noticed you were having trouble practicing with the Sight, so I thought birds were an easy target. I just started collecting them so you'd have enough to keep practicing." Lycia shrugged. "Are you mad?"

"No." Regina said, laughing. "This is so sweet of Lycia. And yes, this is probably a lot easier than a fish or-"

"I build a fish pond right next door too." Lycia said, excitedly. "I'll have to do a lot of digging though." She looked around, as though already thinking of how she was going to build it.

"Baby, that's okay." She turned Lycia's head back to her and kissed her lips. "This was extremely thoughtful of you."

"See, Alyndra's not the only one who does stuff for her mate." Lycia muttered.

"Ugh, you are such a child." Regina laughed. She stepped up to the cage, chose a black raven and pulled it out. Drawing on the Sight was always the hardest part. The first time it hadn't even been instinctual, it just happened. She'd managed to do it successfully a few times already and maintained with a rabbit once for quite a while. Then Bron killed the rabbit and she had nightmares for a week and refused to eat the delicious furry creatures for a month. But she thought she had the trick down. The same way she used to feel the Bond with Lycia, was the same way she tried to activate the Sight. As she released the bird it hit her like a truck slamming into her and the next thing she knew, the ground was getting smaller. Controlling the animal she was seeing through was something she hadn't learned either, although she hoped it was possible to do because the bird kept flinging its head everywhere trying to dislodge her out of its head. Still, looking down at the forest was beautiful. It made her really wish she could fly. She ended the spell and found herself laying on her back in the grass with Lycia crouched over her in concern.

"Are you alright, Beautiful One?"

"I'm fine. That was amazing. Although we might need to magically tag the birds so they'll come back." She laughed as her mate helped her to her feet. Regina threw her arms around Lycia's neck and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much for this."

"You are always welcome." Lycia purred, kissing the top of her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kingdom of Snow White and Prince Charming had prospered over the years. Other kingdoms had risen and it was almost the way things were before the curse. The only problem was, Prince Neal found that he hated what life was like before the curse. His parents were trying to make sure he found True Love and were constantly shoving princesses in his face. The only respite he received was either hunting with Roland, talking with the wolf pack in the mirror, or when his parents saw fit to intervene in the lives of his sister and nephew and left him in peace. Emma disliked being a princess, or rather, Snow's version of a princess, and now was a knight. Not the best, but one of them at least. Henry was usually off doing something with Paige and Neal hardly ever saw him.

It was another day of listening to annoying princesses babbling about nonsense and Neal was quite ready to blow his brains out. Snow kicked him under the table and he snapped back to attention. They were in the middle of a some kind of tea with the young blonde princess of a kingdom that he knew absolutely nothing about. He didn't even know the girl's name. His mother was discreetly glaring at him while the princess was looking at him with hopeful and expectant eyes. Apparently he'd missed an important question in his daydreaming.

The prince rose to his feet. "Please accept my apologies, milady, but there are some important matters that I simply can't take my mind off of. Please excuse me and perhaps we may finish this conversation at a later date." He bowed and swiftly left the room. He removed his cape and let it fall as he stormed back to his room, leaving a trail of the unnecessary adornments in his wake. When he reached his room, he changed into a simple white shirt and black pants and boots and slicked his blonde locks back on his head.

"That was very rude, Neal." Snow said, bursting into his room.

"I was as polite as I could possibly be, Mom. I don't understand why I must be the one to entertain our very posh and annoying guests. Emma and Henry could pick up the slack once and awhile."

"Neal, you should try to get used to this world and this is the way it works." Snow said.

"Not unless I change the rules." Neal countered. A box suddenly appeared on the table nearby and he rushed to open it. Inside, was a case of chocolate bars, soda and a message from his Gina. "For my young dashing prince, a small gift. Don't forget us...or our promise. We look forward to a visit from you soon. Perhaps even attend a Festival with us. Yours truly, the Queen of all Queens." Neal laughed. "Queen of all Queens, huh? That's pretty vain, Gina." He pulled out a chocolate bar and broke a piece off to eat. Unbeknownst to his family, Regina sent him little gifts like that all the time. She even sent little magical boxes that stuck to the walls and acted as air conditioners.

"Does Regina give you things often?" Snow asked.

"Yes." Neal replied.

The doors of his room opened and in stepped Roland. He dipped his head respectfully to Snow and clasped Neal on the back. "I need your help with something."

"Anything, old friend. Candy bar?"

"Thank you."

Neal nodded to his mother and lead Roland down into the mostly empty courtyard by the front gates. The only other people were a handful of guards, gardeners and Henry and Emma sparring, but he ignored them. "What do you need, Ro?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow and Cara is coming to visit me in a little bit."

"Okay, you need romantic date ideas? Since I have never been on a date of my choosing, I cannot help you there." Neal smirked.

"It is not that. Lycia wouldn't allow her to come halfway across the world without an escort. I need you to distract said escort for the weekend."

Neal frowned. "But couldn't Cara just teleport to you without Lycia even knowing?"

"Yes, but Cara is her youngest and you know how Lycia is. Also, Cara is less akin to breaking rules." Roland said.

Neal nodded. "Let us hope that it is a woman then." He grinned. The grin slowly faded when Cara and her escort appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Cara was as beautiful as her mothers and happily leaped into Roland's arms. Her escort was a tall, pale beauty the likes of which Neal had never seen before. Every feature was exquisitely made, as though she were molded to be perfection. Her skin was pale and she possessed hair as white as snow and eyes that sparkled like an icy diamond. Unlike Cara, who was wearing a simple yet gorgeous blood red dress, she wore an elegant, backless and very revealing grecian dress. White of course.

"I'm so glad you made it. You look beautiful." Roland said, holding onto Cara's waist, staring into her eyes lovingly. She smiled, blushing as she placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Well, this should be the best birthday ever."

"I shall do my best." Cara turned back to look at her companion, but she waved her dismissively.

"Go. Run along and frolic in the daisies. Dance naked in the moonlight. Or whatever it is you children do nowadays."

Cara kissed her cheek and walked off hand in hand with Roland.

"Perhaps, I could offer you a tour?" Neal asked.

"That would be lovely." She flashed a dazzling smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"I did not catch your name."

"I didn't give it to you." She replied, looking around curiously. She glanced at him when she noticed him waiting patiently. "I swear, you must be related to Regina in some fashion. My name is Sura. Pleased?"

"Very much." He grinned. "Follow me." He lead her into the castle, showing her the various rooms and stopping on a few terraces or balconies to point out the lands below. Sura did not seem impressed. "I'm sorry, but is an escort really necessary for someone of Cara's magical power?" Neal asked when they arrived at the throne room. Sura quickly sauntered over to examine the throne itself before regally taking a seat.

"Lycia sent the oldest and strongest in her pack. That would be me, to protect her youngest child. Understandable. She also sent me to spy."

"Spy? Whatever for?"

"There has been a bit of nasty business where I come from, lots of traitorous actions and blood spilled over the desire to take over your lands, although I have yet to see something actually worth conquering. I could understand if you grew magic beans or had chickens that could poop golden eggs, but I have seen nothing noteworthy since my arrival. Well...except maybe one thing and I am not really sure why."

Neal tilted his head, standing in front of the throne while watching her make some sort of mark on the underside of the arm. "What are you doing?"

"Marking my territory." She smirked, looking as Neal's family walked in.

"You are without a doubt the most breathtaking woman I have ever seen."

"And you would not be the first young man to be enchanted by the way I look." Sura replied, quickly straightening up as the current royal family came towards them.

"Um, I'm sorry, but have we met?" Snow asked, offering her hand.

Sura rose her feet and dipped her head respectfully. "Oh do forgive me for sitting on your throne. Your son was kind enough to give me a small tour of your lovely home and I suppose I may've gotten a little carried away. I am Sura, of the Alpha Werewolves. You must be Snow White. Regina has told me so much about all of you." She shook Snow's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Escorting Cara to meet with Roldan Hood. Simple protective matters." Sura said smoothly.

Neal smirked a little, watching her put his parents at ease with a few skilled words. She was extremely witty and classy and soon, had sauntered off again. "What a woman." He followed after her, and found that she'd made her way to his own bedroom and was looking around curiously. "Tell me something about yourself, Lady Sura." He said, sitting down, watching her walk, like a predator at rest, pure poetry in motion.

"Why so interested?" Sura turned to face him and sat down on his bed.

"Because you are an interesting woman. Tell me about Alphas and your world. Believe me, I'm sick of mine." He sighed. He got up to get a candy bar and saw her ears prick. "You like chocolate? Can you eat chocolate?"

"We usually don't have it often. This kind smells weird. Also, yes, I can eat chocolate. I'm not a dog. They're the only domesticated inbred bastards who can't eat chocolate." She quickly took a bite and he actually saw her pupils dilate.

"Maybe it smells weird to you because it has a lot of added sugar. Maybe you should also not eat anymore of it. Your eyes are acting funny." She growled at him when he moved to take the candy back and he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. But I gave you candy, so you have to talk."

"And what would you like to know?" She asked, taking another bite of chocolate and letting out this purring growl that made him smile.

"What is your favorite flower?"

Sura froze and one of her eyes twitched. "You know, Prince Neal, I get that you are only wasting my time until Cara and Roland get done with their little love affair, but-"

"Favorite flower!" He snapped.

"Roses!"

He grinned. "Excellent."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I grew up with werewolves. Believe me, I can keep you confused and get on your nerves easily. Now, I said before that you were breathtaking, but I really meant that you were beautiful and I want to know why you are so beautiful because your looks are only half of why I can't seem to think straight."

"Animal magnetism."

"Oh sure."

"I hate you."

/

"I've missed being with you, Ro. Talking to you through a mirror is just not enough." Cara said, smiling as she watched him lay down in the grass next to her. They were sitting on a small hill, bathed in the light of the stars overhead.

"I've missed you too." He said, opening his arms to invite her to lay down with him. "The last couple days have been the best of my life. I don't want to spend any more time away from you."

It was true that Cara did not know much about love, but she did know that she cared deeply for the man at her side. She'd known him forever and sometimes he even visited her dreams. She wished that she could stay with Roland, but there was no way she could leave her family and he probably wouldn't leave his either.

"Cara?"

"Yes?" She asked, nuzzling his curly hair with her nose. He laughed and pulled her against his chest.

"I am in love with you, and I am not sure how we are going to keep staying apart like this."

"I know it's crazy." Cara sighed. "And I want to be with you just as badly. That's why...I would like to bite you."

"What?" He raised his head to look at her and she pushed it back down.

"Don't do that, you'll get a cramp. Yes. I am a werewolf, remember? If I bite you, or mark you, then I will make sure you are mine."

Roland rolled her off and sat up, crossing his legs. "You know I'm yours."

"Yes, but I would like the assurance. Plus, it would tie me to you. Not as deeply as Bonding, but I would know if you are in danger and I could come to you if I feel you're hurt...and it will keep any other bitches away from you because you'll be mine."

He suddenly grinned. "Sweet little Cara, getting feisty. That is so cute."

"It's supposed to be threatening, not cute."

"Still cute."

She rolled her eyes and felt something buzzing in her pocket. Her dress didn't have pockets...She searched through the fabric until she found the little handheld mirror. "Mom?"

"Hello dear, terribly sorry for interrupting, but Tala just went into labor and we need you to bring Sura as soon as possible." Regina said quickly. There was a scream from behind her and she flinched. "Please hurry, Cara."

Cara flipped the mirror closed and quickly gave Roland the kiss of his life. While he was dazed, she bit him once on the neck and again on the collarbone. "I love you. As soon as the birthing is over, I'll come back and we discuss….everything else. I have to go." She pecked his lips again before teleporting off to the castle. She searched the floors for Sura. The older werewolf had practically been glued to Neal's side since her arrival and even Cara could see Snow and Charming trying to separate them at times. She found them sitting together on the battlements, eating chocolate, something Sura surely did not need because she tended to go crazy. Cara smiled a little and seeing the older wolf so happy. It seemed very few things could really make her happy nowadays. And it was time to ruin the sweet moment. "Sura! The babies are coming. Tala just went into labor." Sura immediately spat out the chocolate. "Come on, let's go." Neal started to get up, but she pushed him back down. "I promise I will bring her back in about a week." She teleported them straight to the Royal Pack den. Sura ran up the stairs, shoving everyone out of her way.

Cara flinched when she suddenly heard a loud smack and turned to find that Bron had punched one of the Royal Pack newbies.

"Do not ever touch my mate!" He growled.

"Okay, let's go for a walk Pretty Boy." Ariella said, pushing him towards the door. "Remember we are in their territory and heavily outnumbered."

"I don't give a damn. I will beat the shit out of anyone that-"

Cara rolled her eyes and rushed upstairs. The entire second floor was empty. She followed Tala's sounds until she came to the large door that Roque was anxiously pacing outside. There were several huge dents in the wall that had undoubtedly come from his fist. Lucia and Lycia were trying unsuccessfully to calm him down. She nodded to her sister and went inside the birthing chamber. Sura, Regina, Granny and Tosca were already telling Tala to push. The she-wolf was in her wolf form and practically dwarfed her caretakers.

"Whoa. How many are in there?" Cara said.

Regina glanced over her shoulder. "Cara. Come massage her stomach for me." Her mother got up to move around to Tala's tail. Granny moved with her while Tosca was trying to get the new mother to eat some kind of herb. Tala was too busy screaming to eat much.

"Is something wrong?" Sura asked.

"The pups are coming out too fast. Two are trying to come out at the same time." Granny answered urgently.

Sura whimpered. "What can I do?"

"Make sure she doesn't kick me in the face."

Sura moved to hold down Tala's legs. Her daughter fought against her, in too much pain to hold still. Cara did as instructed and gently kneaded the painfully rolling belly beneath her fingertips.

"Come on, baby." Sura whispered. "Push." Tala groaned deeply and then the sound of soft mewling could be heard. One puppy after another. Their grandmother licked them to get them crying. It was the best way to make sure they were okay.

"Okay the count is up 21 puppies." Regina announced. Tala's head shot up. "Joking, only 6. Loosen up, dear."

"When this is over...I will kill you."

"No, you won't but I'm sure it's a nice thought." Regina smirked.

It would take another hour before all of the pups had been brought into the world. All 12. The majority were as snow white as their father while the rest had a tint of silver to their coat from their mother. To have so many at once was actually uncommon. Pups were always loved and appreciated and welcomed, but it would be difficult for Tala to feed all of them. Especially since her last litter only had two. Right now, there were little worries as Sura and Tala groomed the tiny ones. Roque burst inside and they all had to duck beneath his wagging tail.

"12." He whispered excitedly. "That's a lot of names."

"There are 7 girls and 5 boys." Granny informed them. "And they're all nice and healthy."

"Thank you." Tala said, purring as Roque covered her face in affectionate laps of his tongue. "All of you." Regina and Granny dipped their heads as the queen cleaned everyone up. "Names?" It was a natural thing for Alphas to name their children after others that either important to them or had been. Tala and Roque decided that the girls' names would be Surana, Laika, Kala, Virra, Gigi, Suri and Cana. The boys were given the names Reginald, Rogue, Varg, Blaez, and the last little white one was named after Tala's father, Amaroq. "Lucia, you okay with mentoring all of them?"

"Sure." Lucia grinned. "Wait, all of them? At once?"

Tala chuckled. Regina conjured a small bag of potions, telling her to take one every week so it could help her milk flow. The happy mother was unable to keep her eyes for much longer and she was soon snoring away while Roque lay next to her, watching his little ones.

Cara and Lucia spent some more time watching the newborns before going to Lucia's room and closing the door. "That was stressful." Cara said.

Lucia snorted with smile as she sat on her bed. "I'm actually glad you came because I need to talk to someone about this and you know there is no one I trust more."

"Let me guess:sisterly gossip. Spill." Cara said, hopping onto the bed next to her sister.

"Well, you know I have been seeing Kovu for a while, right?"

"Of course. Sexy rogue Shadow leader. Last of his pack." Cara waved her hand for her to get to the good stuff.

"Well, the other night...we kissed."

"Oh my gods! And?!"

Lucia took a deep breath. "I went with him back to his den, we showered together and we slept together." She said in a rush of words. "But literally just shower and literally just sleep. No sex. I had to tell someone and I couldn't tell the Moms. Both of them would probably track him down and kill him."

"Shame on you." Cara exclaimed. "Torturing that man in such a way." Both of them grinned. "Do you think he's the one?"

"Do you think Roland is?" Lucia countered.

"I know he is. Our weekend was magical. I almost wish you could've been there...but then you would've ruined everything."

Lucia laughed. "It's been pretty intense since that night. I think I should stop seeing him."

"Running away from happiness. What will that solve?"

"True...very true."

/

The next few days were a bit of a long blur for Lucia. She couldn't neglect her duties as betas, as much as she wanted to just sit and watched the newborns all day. Roque hardly left the den and Tala couldn't, so the task was left to the other betas to keep the pack going. About a week later, it was time for the Festival, and their alphas still couldn't leave the den, neither did they want to. The three betas were sitting in the birthing chamber, a good distance away from the nursing mother while Roque gently bathed with his tongue. Sura was laying a few feet away with her head on her paws, watching them suckle and stumble about on chubby little legs.

"Are we just not attending the festival this year?" Trina demanded.

"Yes, you can go. I want a guard left just in case."

"One of about 15 wolves should cover that?" Lucia asked. Her mentor nodded.

"And who will lead us?" Trina growled. "I suppose you'll want your prized apprentice to do so? Or is it okay to have an outsider leading our pack?"

Sura rose to her feet and growled as she stalked towards Trina. She towered over her granddaughter with fierce growl that dared her to challenge her. "I have been here almost 2 weeks and every second of those 2 weeks, I have heard nothing but challenges and complaining from you. Lucia is not an outsider, she is every bit a member of the Royal Pack as you are. You've been here the same amount of time she has. Storm would obviously be the best choice because while you were galavanting about at Sun Rocks, he was here with the Royal Pack, trying to make sure everyone survives. Listen to me now, Trina, with an attitude like that, you will never lead anything so I suggest that you fix it. As for who's leading the pack...I will. So go get ready. The three of you are dismissed."

Lucia and Storm dipped their heads and quickly left the room. Trina slunk off with her ears low and snapped at the first wolf who passed her. "Well." Storm said. "This should be interesting." It actually was a quiet run to the festival grounds and the place was already jumping when they arrived. Lucia quickly found Kovu among the sea of faces, but she growled at seeing at least a dozen females all over him already. When his eyes found hers though, she couldn't help but smile back at the silly grin that swept across his face. It didn't matter about those floozys because she walked right up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Ugh, well if it isn't the nuisance half-breed bitch." It was a blonde woman, who the other girls flocked behind. Lucia ignored her and started to pull Kovu away. "Just like her mother. A perfect waste of a wolf." Lucia froze, her eyes glowing and her wolf demanding that she rip the blonde's lips off for insulting her mother. "Oops, I'm sorry." She continued. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"I don't have a problem with you." Lucia growled slowly. "I don't want to fight you."

"No, but I want to fight you. You and your family show up and want to change everything. Why don't you just go home?"

"We are home." Lucia replied. "And besides, change is better than what it is. Would you rather die in your old world or live in a new, better one? Would you rather still be at Sun Rocks baking in the heat?"

"You are but a mere pup." The blonde growled. "And you are nothing."

"I have never been nothing. And believe me, clearly I'm something if you know my name and I have no idea who you are." She smirked. "Now, if you will excuse us."

"Kovu, baby, you can do so much better."

"Do you mean you?" He asked with a snort of disgust.

"Touch him and I will destroy you."

"Then I issue a challenge, pup. Since you're so big and bad, fight me and my friends. The winner gets a date with the fine wolf on your arm."

"Lucia." Lycia was suddenly at her side. She took her daughter's arm and bent close to her ear. "This is suicide. That blonde woman is over 100 years old. You are only 21 and she has 11 people to back her up. You cannot fight all of them at once. There is no shame is not accepting the challenge."

Lucia wrenched her arm free. "I'm glad to see that you have so much faith in me." She turned to the other girls, fully aware of the hundreds of eyes on her right now. "I accept."

"See you soon." The blonde smirked as she lead her friends away.

"Lucia, you don't have to do this." Kovu said to her. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Don't go soft on me now." She replied. She jumped when she felt a spell pass over her body. Regina came to her side.

"The spell is so they can't kill you. If you're too far gone, it will make you pass out." The queen explained.

"Don't tell me you're condoning this." Lycia growled.

Regina looked her daughter in the eye. "I don't. I am quite sick of her throwing herself into danger." She sighed. "But who would she be if she didn't. Be careful. Fight hard. I wish you would've changed the challenge so you wouldn't have to fight alone, but who are we kidding?" Lucia swallowed, the weight of what she'd just done only just now settling over her. Regina took her by the chin and gently lifted her head up. "Why is everyone in our family so intent on doing crazy things?"

Lucia wrapped her hand around her mother's wrist. "I will win this. I will show them. I am going to change...everything. No more waiting, Mom."

"It's hard to change a world with a single fight." Regina cautioned.

"It must begin some way. Why not this one?" Lucia stepped back and walked off to start doing her stretches, replaying every lesson Tala had ever taught her. "Protect your belly and you neck. Do not go down. If you go down...you die." she repeated the mantra over and over and looked up as Kovu walked towards her. "Don't try to stop me."

"As if I could." He pulled the bear claws off his neck and started to place them around hers, but she put them back around his neck.

"Thanks, Kovu, but I need to do this on my own."

He shrugged and smiled. "Kick some ass, Princess."

"I plan to." The challenge was set at dusk. It was an early day for competition at the festival and the stands were full to watch. Lucia's siblings surrounded her to wish her luck. Inside the place now known as the Arena, was a giant ring marked with fire. Her 12 enemies were talking and laughing. Lucia shifted into her wolf form and took towards them. She dove straight into the middle of them, striking hard and fast. She broke one of their arms and another was sent skidding across the sand. The third she broke her back over her knee and the fourth she held down in the fire until she screamed and submitted. Lucia growled, flattening her ears. 2 of them attacked her at once and she met them head on.

The family looked on, cheering her on. Regina conjured a mirror and placed it in front of her. Tala appeared in it a moment later and started cursing when she spotted Lucia. "What the hell is she doing now?"

Regina laughed. Lucia was holding her own. Even when they attacked all at once. She using all four paws to fight at once, using every move in her arsenal. She even used the quick shifting techniques Regina employed and Lycia's favorite move of squeezing the wolf's stomach until she cracked their ribs. Lycia was bouncing on her toes, whimpering softly, wanting desperately to run in and defend her child. Regina understood the feeling, but she'd long ago learned to let her children instead of holding onto them. Besides, her children were good people and were going to do great things. She wouldn't dare keep them from it.

Lucia received a boot to the chest from the hundred year old blonde that sent flying across the earth over 20 feet. She struggled back to her feet. Another kick to her stomach cracked her ribs and knocked the air out of her lungs.

"Did you really think you would win? Those other fools are just cannon fodder. Me, on the other hand, I'm a purebred-"

"Bitch." Lucia smirked as she got back to her feet. The blonde grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"You've made a lot of enemies with your meddling. For that, you have to die. All of the Alpha lands will know to stay in line." She threw Lucia like a ragdoll. For a moment everything was black and her vision swam. Pain exploded in her back and a hand grabbed her by the hair. Lucia reached back to stop her and got her arm twisted out of its socket. "Look, Kovu! Look at your little princess now." The blonde dropped her before dragging her around the Arena, laughing and waving to the crowd.

Lucia wiped the blood out of her eyes and shifted, rounding on her enemy. The blonde shifted into a large black wolf, larger than she was, but that only urged her to fight harder, to rip this bitch to shreds. Claw raked through fur, teeth bit down to the bone. It was the terrible thing, especially when she lost the upper hand and the blonde grabbed onto the back of her neck. She immediately went limp, just as she'd been taught, but the blonde already knew that trick and viciously thrashed her head. It felt someone was trying to skin her alive. Then she remembered an old one that Sura had told her. She twisted her own neck to the side and clacked her teeth loudly, as though her neck had been snapped and at once she was dropped. The crowd had gone silent. There was a dull ringing in her ears. Lucia remained perfectly still for a few more moments before she shifted back into human form and punched the blonde in the side of her head as hard as she could, effectively knocking her out. The crowd went wild and her family quickly raced into the Arena to congratulate her. The packs shocked her by racing in the Arena as well and happily congratulating her. She smiled before collapsing unconscious to the ground.

When Lucia came to, she was laying in a tent on a bed of pillows, wrapped like a burrito in a blanket. "I know you did this Anita, and will kill you later." She struggled out of the thing, kicking out with her legs and heard an animal-like yelp. Kovu raised his wolf head and glared at her. "Sorry, babe. How long have I been out?"

"About a day." He laid his head across her lap as she sat up with a groan and stretched her aching muscles. "Everyone's been dying to talk to you. Way to become a celebrity."

"Not my intention." She said, kissing the top of his head.

"That challenge was way more than about me, wasn't it?" He asked. "You know you have nothing to prove to anyone."

"I wanted to prove something to myself." She responded. "Do you mind bringing me some Brihoshge? Preferably the entire gator because I am starving." He chuckled as he rose to his paws and left the den. She stepped outside into the chilly evening air. A lot of people passing by paused to congratulate her on her win.

She felt herself being watched after a while. "You can come out, you know." The bushes near the tent rustled as a young girl stepped out. She couldn't have been more than 15 and was very pretty and sweet looking with long, straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She was small, but lean from the constant exercise that being a wolf provided. "Hello."

"Hello." The girl was wearing a cropped leather vest and leather pants but no shoes of course. "I'm sorry for- for watching you, I didn't mean to do that. You were amazing the other day in the battle."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Emily."

"I'm Lucia."

"Well, I know that. The whole nation is talking about you."

Lucia scoffed. "I didn't fight those morons to gain notoriety."

"They insulted your mother. I would've done the same." Emily said.

"Do you know who they were?"

"They're part of some pack that used be called Mountain Wolves. They lived in the city, mostly stayed in human form and were like merchants and stuff."

Lucia frowned. "Let me guess, they were the second pack to team up with the Royal pack and Shadowpack during the Wars."

"You would be correct." Emily nodded. She fidgeted nervously and Lucia smirked at how nervous she was. "Um, you were really brave to fight them."

"Bravery and stupidity are often confused." Lucia smiled and sat down on the ground, inviting the young girl to take a seat next to her. "Where's your pack, Emily?"

"Somewhere. I was actually looking to find another one. Mine is...small. I want to be a part of something great. That's why I was over here actually...to see if you wanted an apprentice."

"You associate me with greatness?"

"You're different, Lucia. I think one day soon, we're gonna need someone like you."

Lucia looked up at her. Her eyes were honest and she clearly believed her statement. "I'm just a beta, barely more than an apprentice myself."

"Then I could be your companion." Emily suggested, blushing brightly in the dim light.

"Alright." Lucia said after a moment and Emily leaped to her feet.

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Tomorrow, you can show me what you got. But first, I would like to eat."

After devouring almost an entire 20 foot gator, Lucia waddled off to find her family. She found them and they happily celebrated her win with drinks, but she noticed that Lycia wasn't among them. Regina nodded to the river and she went over and found her wolf queen mother sitting on the banks, staring off into the distance. Lucia smirked and went over to her mother and climbed into her lap. Lycia growled in annoyance.

"Lucia, what-"

"I shouldn't have snapped at you, Ma." Lucia said, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. Lycia held her like she used to when she was younger.

"I have great faith in you, Lucia. I just worry. You know I can't help it. You don't exactly help the situation either." Lucia smirked. "Your boyfriend told us that the fight wasn't entirely about him."

"That blonde bitch insulted you." Lucia growled. " **No one** insults my mother. I don't care if we hate each other. No one talks trash about my family." She said with conviction. She looked at her mother and rolled off of her. "I know we butt heads sometimes, and we're going to keep doing it. Just know that I love you, Mom and will never stop."

"I will always love you too, Lucia."

"You know I wouldn't trade you guys for anything, right?"

"I know."

"Good. Did I kill blondie?"

"No."

"That's unfortunate. But anyways, why are you sitting over here moping when you should be with your kids and your awesome mate, raising a glass for your favorite daughter's amazing win?"

"I was thinking...and I have no favorites. Besides Regina. Regina is my favorite."

Lucia grinned and pulled her mother to her feet. "Come on. Show us how the wolf queen parties."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bron returned to the tent he shared with Ariella, holding the ring close to his chest. He kept repeating what he was going to say, but as soon as he saw her, his mind went blank. Ariella was standing next to the tent, looking up at the stars. "Hey Arrie. I got something for you."

"What is it, Bron?" She asked, smiling softly.

He frowned immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Since when do you call me Bron? It thought it was Pretty Boy." He said.

"Okay, fine. Pretty Boy, give me my present."

He smirked. "Well, it's not really a present. It's a question." He held up the small box. She flipped it open, revealing the silver banded ring encrusted with diamonds and a small ruby as the centerpiece. "Will you be my mate?"

"I assumed that I already was." She grinned as he slid the ring on her finger. "But as much as I hate to ruin the mood, I need to tell you something. It's...very important."

"Okay." He looked at her in concern. "Wait! Don't tell me you're pregnant!"

"No! There's enough of the cute little buggers running around. No, I am not pregnant." Ariella laughed. "No, it's about my magic. It's different than your mother's."

"Because someone can take it, right. You explained it. Is something wrong with your magic?"

"My parents tried to take mine when I was born." She admitted with a sigh. "I think that's the only reason they even had me. I guess it flared up to protect me and I've basically been on my own as soon as I could get away."

"I'm so sorry-"

"That's not it. For one night, every year, they go away. I don't know, but on that night, every year, my parents attack me again. I don't know how they find me, but they do, every single time."

Bron was instantly enraged at anyone hurting his goddess. "I'll protect you."

"That's the thing. You may not be enough."

"Well, when's the day?"

"3 days from now. I don't know what to do anymore. Every year they get stronger and stronger and last year, I barely survived. They're crazy and they won't stop or I'm dead or they steal my magic."

"Look at me." Bron commanded. "We'll talk to my moms and figure something. Believe these words when I say them: **No one** is going to lay their hands on my mate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Alyndra was seated on a small hill, overlooking the young wolves racing below. She looked around for her mate and her children, who were supposed to be meeting her. It was her sister who approached her though. "What is it, Raevyn?" She asked in concern, noting how submissive her sister was being. Raevyn sat down in the grass next to her, folding her legs against her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I was approached by one of the Others." Raevyn said softly, so softly Alyndra could hardly hear her. She discreetly glanced around, wondering why her sister was being so secretive. "They heard about the problems I've been causing, how I want to lead the pack. They want to recruit me."

"What?"

"Don't look too suspicious. They've been watching us. One of our packmembers are probably one of them. I talked to Regina and Zelena and I'm gonna go with them, undercover, find out what's going on and if we could stop it."

"Rae, that's crazy." Alyndra hissed without looking at her sister.

"I know. But this is the only way to know what we're up against. It's the only way your kids will be safe." Raevyn let out a sigh and turned to look at her sister. Alyndra turned her head as well. "This isn't goodbye. I don't think so, but in case it is, I just want you to know I'm sorry. I was only jealous because you had what I always wanted. Mother made the right choice when she supported you as pack leader."

"What the hell is with your new attitude?"

Raevyn smiled softly, blushing slightly, further confusing her sister even more. "I met someone." She answered. "I actually don't know how I managed to keep walking past her all these years, but I found her and now I know what you mean by everything changing." The soft sigh that her sister let out told all she needed to know. It was one of almost contentment. "Love at first sight."

"You're going to leave, aren't you? Even before this whole crazy undercover idea?" Despite their problems, Raevyn was her only sister. Her only other sibling. They were family and as happy as she was that her sister had found love, she was not happy at all about her walking into danger.

"I want to lead, Alyndra. I want a mate and pups too." Raevyn replied.

"And Zelena said this would be best?" She asked. "There's no way to-"

"I already told the recruiter I would." Raevyn cut in. "We meet the day after the festival in the city. I'm supposed to bring Zelena with me, but I can just say that I couldn't get her to come along. What with the pups and all. She knows too much. She's too smart for her own good and they know it."

"Raevyn, this is a terrible idea. What if you go into that city...and never come out? What then? What about the person you want to be your mate?"

"She's going to come with me."

/

"Regina, we have to find a way to listen in on that meeting." Zelena said. The sisters and Lycia were seated in their tent, a spell carefully placed keeping others from listening in on their conversation.

"I know, but we can't do that easily. Raevyn warned us that they have spellcasters too. If they were any good, which I'm sure they are, then they would detect any spell we use. And if they do, Raevyn could be killed." Regina replied. She exchanged worried looks with her mate. It was a difficult situation, but her sister was right. They needed information. "Have you talked to Alyndra about this?"

"Raevyn said she would." Zelena said, starting to pace. "She'll think this is my idea. She'll hate me for it."

"Alyndra will never hate you and Raevyn volunteered." Regina reassured her. She turned her head as Bron and a very nervous Ariella walked towards them. Zelena left to give them space and the queen turned to her son and his newfound mate. "Is something wrong?"

Ariella nodded slowly. "Do you remember about what I told you, when we first met?" Regina and Lycia nodded. "My magic is very different than yours, Regina. Your magic is yours. It can be restrained, it can be nulled, but it can't be taken. Mine can. My parents, when I was born, tried to take my magic, but it protected me." She swallowed and Bron gently rubbed her back in encouragement. "They cursed me instead." Ariella continued. "One night a year, my magic will fail, I won't be able to use it at all. It's the one night I am most vulnerable and it's the one night they always find a way to find me. I travelled constantly since I was a pup so I never understood how they managed to do it, but they do."

"Then you will be protected on this night." Lycia said firmly. "You're not travelling anymore. You have a pack and we will destroy anyone that tries to hurt you."

Ariella smiled softly, her lip trembling. Bron kissed her temple. "They're very powerful." She continued to warn them. "Both of them. The Order of healers, I told you about?"

"The Order that fell because everyone was trying to take each other's magic?" Regina asked.

"Not everyone. Only two. Only my parents." She shook her head. "They succeeded. They took them all, killed them all, for power."

Regina fought back a growl as she stood up and started to pace. "When will you be vulnerable?"

"2 nights from now."

"That's the night they're supposed to meet in the city." Lycia reasoned, looking at her mate. "Do you think they're the same spellcasters Raevyn was talking about?"

"What's going on?" Bron asked.

Regina looked up at Ariella. "The Others have two spellcasters among their ranks. With the assistance of their spy network, I think that's what they use to follow you. That's how they keep finding you."

"What are you going to do?" Ariella asked.

"You and Bron are going to stay with Natasha's pack until the night has passed. You'll be more than protected. Tash has about 10 wolves now, with Cara that should be sufficient. If we can take them out while they're in the city some way, then you won't have to worry about them, and neither will we."

"Can't you and Aunt Z just go kick their asses?" Bron demanded.

Regina made a tsk tsk sound and flicked him on the ear. "That would be stupid. We would lose the only advantage we have and there's no telling how powerful these bastards are." She glanced at Ariella. "No offense."

"Bastard is too soft a term for them." Ariella replied.

"Alright then. Now we need to get ready to go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon was gone the night the packs got back to their territories and Sura slipped away from her grandchildren. She nodded to the wolves on night watch and took off across the snow. She crossed the ice bridge without breaking a sweat and entered the No Wolf Zone without even being out of breath. Only the older Alphas knew of the inner tunnels beneath the city. She was actually surprised that Regina or Zelena hadn't found them yet. The tunnel entrance was a stone door at the base of the mountain with a magic seal on it and an inscription beneath. _Speak Mother and enter._ Mother, meaning the mother of all alphas, the very first Alpha werewolf. Her name was Rhea. Sura spoke her name and the door opened. She shifted into human form and stepped inside. The door slid closed behind her without a sound.

The ground gently sloped downwards and she followed it until she came to a small cavern. Rorah was already there. He was the only one. In wolf form, he was big and black with gray hairs around his muzzle. In human form he was broad-shouldered and powerful. Once, he was handsome, but numerous scars and old age had destroyed most of that. His hair was streaked with gray and his muscle tone had greatly diminished. A mere shadow of the wolf he used to be, yet still clinging to the memory of what was.

"You're early." Sura said, taking a seat near the door, watching the man as he lit a fire pit in the middle of the room. The smoke spiraled up through a hole in the stone overhead.

"How many times are you going to change the story?" Rorah asked as he stoked the flames. "How many different ways are you going to try and deceive people about who you really are?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Does your pack know who you truly are? That you are my daughter?"

"The subject never came up." Sura growled.

Rorah looked up at her. "Does Tala even know?"

"No. She's been a little bit busy."

"I heard the news. How many?"

"12." she answered, reciting off their names as well. "They're all beautiful and perfect...and don't need you for a complication in their life."

He scowled. "Is that what I am to you?"

"We didn't convene to talk about us." Sura crossed her arms and forced herself not to growl. "We came here for-"

"Tell me why my granddaughter doesn't know who I am!" He roared.

"She knows exactly who you are." Sura hissed. She could hear the others come in, but she didn't care. "She knows the wolf who would let the others nearly destroy the Royal Pack, who has sat upon his throne and watched our people descend into darkness. This entire forest is nothing more than animals, beasts and brutes who lie and betray as though it is second nature. You live in the past, a beautiful past, but one that is gone. Our present is a hell and the future…" She sighed, looking around at the others. "In the future, we are all dead and replaced by wolves who want to run the entire fucking world. There is a plot right now happening right in front of us and you are either too stupid, blind or arrogant to see it."

"What has been going on?" One of them asked, a large gray male. Around her were the oldest and strongest wolves in the forest. All of whom she'd grown up with and some, she'd even been trained by. There were 7 in all. Famous names that most of the forest assumed were mere legends. Many of them possessed sprawling packs or were in hiding, just as nostalgic about the past as her father.

Sura told them. About the attack on the Royal Pack, the secret meetings, the threats, the rumors and spies among the packs. She told them about Regina and Zelena's suspicions about the true nature of the Wolf Wars, what they believed truly happened. "I want to end this. I want the Alphas to be more than just wolves."

"You had the chance to lead once." Rorah growled. "But you threw it away."

"I didn't want to lead then, and I have no intention of leading now." Sura replied. "Whose name is known the most throughout our lands?" She smirked. "Mine. Who receives more annoying marriage proposals than any other female? Me, unfortunately. Who is one of the oldest and most respected wolves among us but also the youngest, who can actually talk to the crazy crowd of people that inhabit our lands now? Me." she turned to her father. "Until this matter is over and these spies dealt with and conspiracy destroyed, there will be changes. In 2 weeks, the High Council will assemble every pack leader in our lands. You see, Father, I have no intention of leading anyone. I have **every** intention however...to rule."

"There hasn't been an Alpha queen since Rhea." said the gray male. "This is a ridiculous notion."

"Then you can either die in the memory of your old world...or live to make this one a better world."

/

After the meeting, Sura couldn't make herself go back to the Winter Den. She itched to run and she really needed to talk to somebody. Anybody really. The only people she could think of were far too busy with their own lives and she didn't want to bother them. She let her paws carry her, heading for the Infinite Forest. She easily navigated through the dark woods, racing along the path without fear. When she came onto the other side, the sun was starting to streak across the sky. She made straight for the castle where she knew a friend lived and could help her with this little problem. It was far too easy to slip past the guards and scale the wall to the balcony. He wasn't asleep.

"Sura?" Neal asked as he unlocked the door to let her in. "What are you doing here so early? I would've thought you'd be with your grandkids 24/7."

Sura smiled as she stepped inside and he closed the door. "I need your help."

"Sure. Anything." He motioned to the bed or a chair. "Here, sit. I'll get you something eat and something to drink."

"You don't have to-"

"I know." He said. "But I want to."

She smiled again. He left the room and quickly returned with a sandwich, piled high with meat. Her smile widened into a grin. While she ate, he went to a little white box and pulled out some kind of metal can. "What is that?" She asked, finishing her food and inspecting the blue can he offered.

"It's called soda. Try it. It's good." He sat back on his bed and opened the 'soda' for her. It fizzed and she growled at it. What the hell kind of potion is this? He grinned at her puzzled expression. "How about this? Try it and you get this." He held out a chocolate bar, which she snatched and looked at the soda again. Finally, she tasted it. It was icy cold and sizzled as it raced down her throat. "Awesome, right?"

"It is delicious, yes."

Neal didn't press her after she finished eating. Instead, he asked her about her grandchildren. Sura was happy to tell him about them, but they weren't why she came. She told him about the conspiracy and all that had been going on in the Alpha. "Regina never mentioned any of this." He said.

"She probably didn't want to worry you or cause your people to panic. But I am truly at a loss as for what to do. My entire race is crumbling into nothing but animals." She sighed. "You know, when I was younger, we had temples and arenas and horses. We had a beautiful market and farms. We didn't have territories, we had kingdoms. We had houses carved from great white stones and now we have dens, holes in the fucking ground. It was so beautiful. Now it's like we are truly nothing but wolves, animals."

"Hey, it'll work out. I know it will. With you at the head, things will change." He tried to assure her.

"For better or for worse?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"You can't single handedly change a nation, Sura. It's impossible." Neal said, taking a hand and leading her back to the bed. She sat down next to him with her back against the headboard. His words didn't exactly make her feel better so he tried a different tactic. "What is Tala's dad's name? Hmm? Tell me about him. Tell me about little Sura and young Sura."

"That was a very long time ago." But she remembered every day of it clearly.

"Think hard." He prompted. "I have nowhere to be. Actually I do but to hell with it."

She thought about it. "His name was Amaroq, and...he was nothing special honestly. He wasn't the best warrior or hunter but, he was very charismatic. He loved to make people laugh and he was an excellent leader. My father never approved of him. He always distrusted the Royal Pack for some reason and it broke his heart when I left to be with Amaroq."

"What happened to him?"

"He died, as the best of us always do. My father got to him and he tried to change himself, to make himself into this warrior leader. That's why Tala was the way she was when she met Regina. It's what got him killed by a rival pack."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to distract you but that was a terrible idea." Neal frowned.

She smiled. "It's fine."

"What about you talk to your council or whatever. Try and get them in on it."

"I'm pretty sure half of them are part of the conspiracy. If I could just find out who these wolves are, I could kill them and the problem will be solved."

He laughed. "Easier said than done."

"True." Sura wasn't sure why but she felt very much at ease with the young prince. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It'd been so long since she felt this way in another's presence. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Absolutely." He said, looking at her.

"Do you know that in my world I would be considered perfect?" He arched an eyebrow and she smirked. "I'm not being vain or anything, but it's true. Many wolves would die for my hand, to have my children. Beauty and brains, I guess. Except…" She licked her lips and folded her legs nervously. "I've had 5 litters of pups...Tala was the only one who made it. That makes me defective in a way. It's a wolf's dream to find your mate, to start a family and have thousands of pups. And I can't." She looked up at him. "Still think I'm beautiful?"

Neal blinked. "I'm not an alpha. I don't really care if you can have a thousand kids. Quite frankly, I think that would be painful as hell. And yes, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Sura shed a tear and he gave her a hug. She actually spent the rest of the day with the young prince, playing his strange devices while he went about his princely duties. She particularly liked one small thing that he called 'phone'. He showed her how to look up different people even though she had no idea who they were. She found a very sexy singer named Beyonce though and decided to steal a few of her songs for the festivals. It was dark before she knew it and Neal returned to the room looking very annoyed. "Something wrong?"

"Mom threw a stupid ball and I have to attend." He growled, tossing things out of his closet. "I swear. What is the point of these things?"

Sura shrugged, turning back to his 'phone'. When she happened to glance up again, he was shirtless, furiously raking blonde locks whenever they fell in his eyes. He was young but he was toned, every ab perfectly sculpted. My, was he a fine specimen. She rolled her eyes and returned to the device, only to have him snatch it. "What the hell?"

"Be my guest."

"I have nothing to wear." She replied instantly.

"A problem that can quickly be solved. I can call Cara in a second."

Sura sighed and rolled her eyes. And that was how she ended up escorting Prince Neal to the ball. Talk about hell. Talk about the most boring thing you've ever done. Multiply that by about 10,000 and you got the fun and excitement of this ball. The werewolf scowled, watching the annoying dancing going on. What kind of party was this?

"Enjoying yourself, Miss Sura?" Emma asked as she walked over.

"Not at all." Sura replied politely.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Too...human." Sura growled with disdain. Someone actually had the nerve and get up and start singing. At that point she was completely sure Neal only brought her here to piss her off. The guy singing wasn't bad but even the band was bored. When Neal walked over with a smug smirk on his face she almost threw a drink on him. "You think this is funny?"

"Hilarious." He replied. "Why don't you go show us how it's done if it's so terrible."

"You humans aren't ready for a werewolf." She scoffed.

"Please?" He made a puppy dog face. Emma raised both eyebrows at him. Sura was unfazed. She had to prepare to sing. It wasn't something that she could just burst out with.

"I want 10 chocolate bars for this."

"Deal."

Sura smirked and rolled her shoulders. She picked a knife off the table nearby and cut a long slit in her dress before releasing her hair from neat bun it had been in. Stepping forward onto the dance floor, she glanced around, having attracted the attention of a few patrons. With a great breath, she unleashed a powerful belt that drowned out the band and the man singing. All eyes turned to her as she did one of the things that came easiest to her. Singing was easy. All wolves loved to sing. Singing when it came to wolves was not soft and pure, it was explosive, it was loud and wild. The band quickly picked up the volume of her song as Sura sang a song about living as wolves. Neal was staring at her. She grabbed him and started to dance, her voice never cracking and her movements steady and graceful. When the song was over, she received a standing ovation. Not to her surprise. Afterwards, she blew the rest of the ball and was followed by Neal to the gardens.

"That was amazing!" He exclaimed. "I've never heard anyone sing like that before!"

Sura smirked proudly. So, she had a bit of an ego. All wolves did. "Wolves like singing." She shrugged. "I just happen to be the best at it."

"Yeah, but that was phenomenal." Neal grinned, sitting down on a bench. She perched on the edge next to him. "Can't wait for the next festival. I have to see you."

"I will be looking for you, but I cannot stay for much longer. Regina and Zelena are planning to sneak into the city and I have to be there as backup."

"Be careful."

"Careful is for humans." She smirked. "Thank you for today, my prince."

"Anytime, Sura."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina crouched in the bushes with Lycia, Alyndra and Sura as Raevyn and a bound Zelena walked in. She quickly activated the Sight and sent a fly to land on Raevyn's back. Controlling a tiny animal was easier than a bird but she still wouldn't be able to hold it for long. Plus a fly had like a billion eyes and she was already starting to get a headache. Finally, it focused and she sent the fly to the air, looking down at the gathered wolves. The other new recruits were Trina and a few others she didn't know. One, she did and she was shocked to find him present, sitting among those already members of the conspiracy. "Kovu?"

"Kovu?!" Lycia growled, breaking her concentration. "Son of a bitch, I will kill him."

"Shut up." Regina snapped. Lycia glared at her. "Sorry. I love you. But seriously, I need silence. Let's hope the stupid fly isn't dead. " Regina closed her eyes again and sent herself back to the fly. It wasn't dead, thankfully.

"It wasn't easy, but I brought what you asked for." Raevyn threw Zelena forward. "Now, tell me how I can get control of my pack."

"All in due time." Kovu chuckled. "Our leader is on her way. Be patient."

Raevyn glanced over at Trina. The younger she-wolf was afraid. She was undercover too and was starting to tremble. Raevyn gave her a comforting smile.

"Love in the air?" One of the other recruits asked. Raevyn backhanded him, knocking him to the ground.

"Maybe." She smirked. Trina smirked as well.

"All of you are traitors." Zelena hissed. "You better be lucky you stole this stupid cuff from Regina or I would destroy you all."

"Shut up, witch." They all looked up as Keeva walked in.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You attacked your own pack?"

"Don't worry. When Alphas take over the world, you can rest assured that the Royal Pack will be at the head, at the top, where we were always meant to be." Keeva grinned. She looked at Kovu. "Kill her and let's go."

"Don't you want to see what she knows?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. Once she's dead, she won't be tell anyone that I am the leader of the conspiracy and that we plan to set the Infinite Forest on fire tonight once those idiots finally kill their daughter." She rolled her eyes. "Now, let's go. We have a lot of oil to dig up and to put in place."

"Let's move." Regina pulled her conscious back into herself and lead the charge inside. Lycia and Sura made straight for Keeva. The recruits turned on each other and just like that, the meeting became a bloodbath. Regina freed Zelena and turned to fight as a new recruit tackled her from the side. She raked his eyes with her nails and kicked him off. Zelena lit him on fire and he backed away. A sudden explosion made them all freeze and look up. Rorah let out out a roar, leading 6 other wolves into the fray. The city started to shake and pieces of the ceiling started to fall. They needed to get out. Now. Sura and Keeva were still locked together in a bloody embrace. She tried getting to her, but she was knocked down and nearly trampled as wolves ran for cover as more of the ceiling started falling, great rocks and rubble crushing a wolf right in front of the queen. Regina tried to find her mate in the chaos, but she couldn't as Zelena grabbed her and dragged her to the entrance to the city. "Lycia!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mate raised her head. Alyndra grabbed her and took off for the entrance at lightning speed, brushing aside the other wolves trying to run. Alyndra dropped her before reaching them and looked back. Raevyn's leg was caught under a rock and Trina was desperately trying to push it off. Alyndra raced back for her sister and that was the last thing Regina saw before half the mountain came down…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

When the smoke cleared, the sisters were the only people standing outside. "No. No, no, no." Zelena screamed. She sent a burst of magic at the rocks blocking the entrance to the city but more only fell in its place. They shifted and started searching the other entrances, racing around the entire mountain to find their mates and family. Only when Regina's lungs felt like they would burst did she stop to catch her breath. Zelena whimpered, continuing on, desperate to find her mate.

"Alyndra! Alyndra!" The redhead screamed at the top of her lungs. "She can't be gone. She can't be. Regina, we have to go back in there."

Regina looked around. "I think the south entrance was open. We can try there." They started off and then heard the scraping of stone. A door had just opened up on the side of the mountain. "Or we can check this out." The wolves started coming out and Regina ran into Lycia's arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Rorah saved us." Lycia sighed. She was shaking and refused to let go of the queen. Regina kissed her cheek and held her in her arms. Meanwhile, Zelena was jumping all over Alyndra, who was sitting with her ears flattened and her tail between her legs.

"What's wrong?" Zelena asked.

"We messed up the city. You guys just cleaned it out." Alyndra said.

Zelena whimpered and started covering her face with licks. "Do you think I care about a city when you almost died?!" she started climbing excitedly all over her mate, tail wagging, and whimpering happily.

Sura and Rorah dragged Kovu and Keeva out of the tunnel. They were followed by Raevyn, leaning on Trina's shoulder. Rorah's six comrades came out as well. None of the others had made it, but Regina hardly cared about the traitors crushed beneath the rubble. She concentrated solely on the shaking woman in her arms.

"It's okay, Lycia."

"I couldn't see. I thought I would lose you. I love you, Regina. Please know that forever."

"I do, baby. I do." Regina whispered, stroking Lycia's back. Her mate took another minute to compose herself before taking a step back.

"You should heal Raevyn. We still have one more thing to do before tonight is over with."

Regina nodded and healed Raevyn's leg. Sura and Rorah assured them that the traitors would be taken care of. They then teleported to Natasha's territory. The air was crackling with magic and it took little effort to find the den. Half of the pack were on the ground, not moving. Cara was standing in the center of the camp, fending off the two powerful magicians that could only be Ariella's parents. Cara had clearly been fighting them off for a while. She was starting to crumble. Regina and Zelena leaped into the fray, unleashing every ounce of power they had left to blast their enemies off their feet. The sisters ripped out their hearts and handed them to Ariella.

"What are you going to do?" Cara asked her.

Ariella looked down at her parents. "What would their punishment be if I let them live?"

"Whatever you wanted it to be." Regina answered. The girl's parents didn't even plead for their lives. They had chased their daughter since the day she was born, seeking to rip a away a part of her that was hers alone. Ariella crushed the hearts and threw the ashes on the ground.

"They're gone?" She asked.

"Yes." Regina patted her back. "You're free now."

"But it's not over yet, is it?" Ariella sighed.

"No, my dear. It's only the beginning."

/

2 weeks later, the Alphas once again met at Sun Rocks. Instead of the Council, a special chamber similar to that the United Nations used in their old world, had to be made so that every alpha leader could sit and listen to Sura and Rorah, and eventually vote on the fates of those captured. Keeva hardly spoke during her imprisonment. Kovu sang like a canary after Lucia asked him too. He claimed he was undercover, but she no longer trusted him and didn't go back to see him after that. It was a tense atmosphere at the meeting as the conspiracy was unveiled and Keeva and Kovu were dragged out into the center of the room.

Rorah stood in front of them with Sura and Tala. "These crimes against you have been voted on. Give us the names of your followers and any plans you may have concocted."

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Kovu said. "I was undercover gathering information, I swear." He looked around until his eyes found Lucia, sitting between her mothers. "Lucia, you know me. You have to believe me." Lycia growled threateningly and started to rise but Lucia touched her shoulder and she calmed down. "Lucia, please."

"Can anyone else verify this?" Rorah demanded.

"No, I was alone when I joined. They murdered my entire pack. I had no one, I swear."

Rorah turned to look up at the Shadowpack leaders, but they only roared in anger. They didn't believe him either. The old wolf turned back to Kovu and Keeva. He motioned to two young males who walked forward with paper and quills and took down any information that he was willing to give. As a precaution, Regina was asked to remove his heart and forced him to say everything again just to make sure. She did the same to Keeva and for the most part their information added up. Once that was done, Rorah motioned to Tala. "For your crimes, Keeva, you have been sentenced to death. Hopefully your foolish beliefs will die with you. The manner of your departure will be determined by your reigning alpha." He gave Tala a long look, but Sura elbowed him. Tala stepped forward.

"You will die, Keeva, for every life you took when you attacked our den, for every life that you stole in the shadows. For every life that was taken, one of your bones will be broken, one of your teeth will be pulled, each claw torn out and each eye gouged. I want you to die as slowly and horribly as possible. I want you impaled and your body placed at the city gates so all your followers will know just what happens to savages."

Rorah nodded and two Royal Pack wolves dragged Keeva away. He gestured to the Shadowpack leaders to pass their punishment on Kovu. All of them leaped out of the stands and attacked him. He didn't even try to fight back as he was chased out of the room. Rorah waited until one of the leaders returned to hear the rest of the meeting. "And now, we are going to root out these traitors and end this once and for all. Not only that, but we are going to bring our people into a new age of prosperity and peace. There is much to do." The entire nation had a long road to reform. Regina and Zelena were quickly assigned to see if they would rebuild the city completely. The sisters agreed. Ariella, Tosca and Cara would rebuild the order of healers and teach other wolves magic and medicinal practices. Sura lead the construction of more modern applications to the world, carts and wagons and boats, temples and actual houses instead of dens. The Council underwent a great change, removing the traitors and instating Rorah, his 6 comrades, Lycia, Sura and Zyra who took the place of Alyndra. For now, they were the heads of the Alphas. Rooting out Keeva's fanatics took almost a year. There were a few instances when some still tried to burn down the Infinite Forest, but the Shadowpacks offered to install a guard to protect against this threat until it had been erased. That entire year was bloody and long as packs turned on each other to root out the traitors. After Zelena revealed her theory on what happened during the Wolf Wars, some of the other packs actually brought prey to the Royal Pack, as an apology for their behavior. When the city finally opened, the entire Alpha nation rejoiced and celebrated and it was a beautiful day in the history of werewolves. Everyone celebrated that day for many reasons.

/

At the Winter Den, Tala, Roque and their 12 little ones were seated at the entrance. Lucia was nearby, preparing to go on a hunt. Emily, her young apprentice was bouncing next to her. Sura howled from off in the distance. Tala answered her and the white wolf came into view, followed by the head of the Council, Rorah. The black wolf waited for the call to approach, his ears flat against his head.

"Tala, I know I should've told you this before. Forgive me for not doing so, but...Rorah is my father. He...is your grandfather." Sura said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tala asked.

"I blamed him for trying to change your father. At the end of the day, the decision is up to you, but I owe it to the both of you to let you know this. I'm sorry."

Tala growled and immediately stalked up to Rorah. "You starved us. You gave the other packs permission to hunt our prey and nearly killed one of the oldest packs in the forest. What do you have to say about that, _**Grandfather**_?"

Rorah lowered his head non-threateningly, trying to make himself as submissive as possible. "I am sorry for that, Tala. I truly am to blame for-"

"Why did you do it?" Tala demanded.

"Because the Royal Pack took my only daughter."

"That is still no excuse to punish us."

"You are right." He sighed. "I nearly killed my family in an effort to right a wrong from long ago. I'm sorry about your father and your mate and every life that was lost because of my influence. I ask only for a chance to redeem myself in my granddaughter's eyes."

Forgiveness seemed to be the last thing Tala was about to do. "I'll consider it. Until then...get the hell out of my territory."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hunting proved almost too easy and after bringing back more than enough meat, Lucia decided to take a trip to see her parents. Emily followed at her heels, her little admirer. Since the meeting last year, Kovu had been trying to get her attention. He hadn't been killed, but without medical attention, he wouldn't live for much longer either. His former packs had beaten him almost to the point of death, Sundered and branded him and he was no longer allowed in any pack territories. No one would take him in anyway. The No Wolf Zone was his only refuge. Unfortunately for him, Lucia never went there anymore. She didn't know whether to believe him or not, and although she possibly still had feelings for him, she decided to choose the latter and cut him out of her life for good. That was better than dealing with a bunch of confused and mixed up feelings.

Her parents were outside the den when she and Emily arrived, relaxing in a hammock while Seth and Scarlett chased their children around in circles. They had finally taken their human forms. Sera was the spitting image of her dad, bearing the beauty of her grandmother and hardheadedness of her father. Aria and Asha both bore dark red hair and pale skin like their mother. Seth picked all three up on his shoulder and swung them around before laying his laughing girls on the ground. They all immediately noticed the presence of their aunt and dove on top of Lucia as she stepped out of the bushes.

"The prodigal daughter returns." Seth smiled as Lucia came over for a hug from her big brother. "How are you, Lushe?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Couldn't be better."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "If you want to talk, you know I'm here. I won't judge."

Lucia glanced at her family. "Maybe just a few minutes."

Seth grinned and put his arm around her, leading her off so they could have privacy. "So what is it, Little Sis?" They sat down in the grass not far away from the others and Lucia pulled her knees up to her chin.

"I think that...I was falling for Kovu, and...I don't know if where I am right now, is where I need to be." Lucia admitted.

"Do you really think that Kovu was undercover or one of the Others?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he didn't seem the type. They did murder his family."

"No one really knows what happened that night, Lucia. And you're right, he didn't seem the type of guy to do something like this. But at the same time, he can't prove he didn't and regardless of whether or not he truly did, the accusation is going to follow him through life."

"I know."

"What's wrong with where you are?" He asked.

"I don't know. I love Tala and our pack, but lately...I don't know…"

"You want to lead one of your own." He smirked. "It's okay. Every young wolf at some point in their lives dreams about being a pack leader. You wouldn't be the first and certainly not the last."

"I don't even know if I'm ready for that."

"You have plenty of time to figure out if you are." He assured her.

"Thanks, Seth."

"No problem. Come on, play with the kids for a while. They miss their aunt." He stood up and helped her to her feet. They walked back to the others to find Regina sitting on top of Lycia, laughing as she and the girls pinned their grandmother down. "Uh oh, reinforcements!" Sera yelled as Seth and Lucia came to assist. Lucia spent the rest of the day with her family. She really missed them.

/

When Lucia returned to the Winter Den, she was immediately called into Tala's chambers, along with Storm. Their alpha was alone, wearing a simple white dress, sitting at a table. Tala motioned for them to sit. They obeyed, although Lucia was a bit nervous. Her cousin looked serious and that was never usually a good thing.

"You two are my betas, my strongest and most loyal followers." Tala said slowly, looking them each in the eye. "But you are both more than betas. Right now our numbers have tripled since our return, Lucia. We stand at almost 120 wolves, more so than there have ever been and it is thanks to you and your mother, clearing our name, restoring us to power."

"It was hardly just us." Lucia said, lowering her head respectfully.

"True. It took a lot of blood to get to where we are. But...I believe we can still be more." Tala continued. "Royal Pack territory encompasses almost all of the boreal forests in our lands. The cold, frozen tundras where none can survive but the fiercest. The Royals. It is truly a vast area, some unexplored. I have given this great thought and I decided that you two, should you accept, will take 8 wolves with you. One will go east and the other west. You will be the alphas of these packs, you will lead them and guide them as any other alpha would."

"But we would adhere to your law. We would still bow to you." Storm said to confirm.

"That is correct. Now, I know this is a delicate situation, Storm, what with Winter having just had her own pups not too long ago. You may wait until they are old enough and strong enough for such a journey, or delegate this mission to another."

Lucia swallowed thickly and looked down. This was exactly the opportunity she had been looking for. But how to agree without seeming **too** excited? She looked up at Tala. "You honestly believe that I'm ready for this?"

"Indeed I do." Tala replied. She stood up to go to a dresser and reached inside the top drawer, removing two golden arm bands. She returned and placed them on the table. "One more thing, before you accept. There have been rumors and evidence of two groups of Keeva's followers taking refuge in the far west and far east of our territory, probably thinking that it is a sanctuary because this used to be Keeva's pack. I want you two to show them they're wrong."

"You want us to run them out of the territory?" Lucia asked.

"I want them gone, however you decide to do it. Chase them off, make them someone else's problem, or kill them. It matters not to me. I told the Council that we would take care of it and I expect you to. So...I will let you take some time to think it over. Return to me tomorrow at first light with your decision."

Lucia reached to take one of the bands. She looked up at her cousin, who dipped her head dismissively. She and Storm left the room and she raced to tell her parents and siblings about it.

"It sounds like an excellent opportunity, dear." Regina smiled through the mirror.

"You really think so? What if I do something crazy and ruin it?" Lucia whined.

"You'll be fine." Lycia assured her. "If you're anything like your mom, which you are...exactly like her, then you'll be fine."

Lucia took a deep breath. "I love you guys, you know that?"

"Absolutely."

Now came the time to choose her followers. She couldn't possibly go anywhere without Emily, and Cailan was begging her to take him as well. She needed good hunters and good fighters. It wasn't an easy decision. Then she needed a battle plan for the enemy pack. This would take some thought. She tried to think of it the way her mothers would, choosing her most loyal supporters, good hunters, a few strong warriors. It took a day to make her decision and the morning after that, she was off, leading her own pack into the wild.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How does one describe utter bliss in one word? For Neal, that one word was Sura. For the past three days he'd woken up to feel the lovely werewolf practically laying on her chest and he couldn't have been happier. It was only a month ago that they'd taken this new step towards a physical relationship, transitioning from friends to lovers. And in that time, as a young man with very little experience with women, Sura had taught him everything he needed to know. It was a new thing for him and he was determined to make himself worthy of Sura's affection, especially after the way she'd opened up to him. He worked out every day to stay in prime shape, but not too much that he was sore because Sura put him through a workout at night. What with Sura being so preoccupied with her people, their meetings were sporadic and often weeks in between each one, but he still could not be more happy. He made it clear to his mother that he did not desire any of the princesses that she constantly managed to find. He loved the wild, he loved a wolf. It was some time before he finally got his wish and Regina sent him an invitation to come to the Alpha lands and join them for the festival, almost 3 years since the last. He knew that they had been going through a tough time trying to restore order to the werewolves, but now it seemed that they had for the most part and he couldn't wait to go.

Neal was busy packing everything he would need when Emma and Henry walked in. "Can I help you?" He asked without looking up.

"You going on a trip?" Emma asked.

"Yep."

"To where?"

"Visit Regina and the pack." He replied. Cara suddenly appeared in the room. "Hey C-"

"Sura requested that you don't bring any shirts."

Neal cocked an eyebrow. "Well alright then."

"When will you be back?" Emma asked.

Neal shrugged and pulled all of the shirts out of his bag, throwing them across the bed. Cara touched his shoulder and the next thing he knew they were standing in front of Bron's old house, now bigger and better. The lights were on inside and he could already see the pack through the window laughing and talking. Cara smiled and lead him in where he was quickly welcomed with bear hugs and a kiss from Regina. All of Regina and Lycia's children had made it back for a family dinner, something that hadn't occurred in years. Seth all but picked him as he hugged him and carried him over to his own kids, who were excited to meet the family friend. Sura and Cara, when she visited Roland, often told him about the family and what was going on. It was still a surprise to see Lucia's new hair color and learning that she was now the leader of a pack of her own. The others were quick to boast how they'd come up in the world and all he could do was sit back and laugh at their antics. He hadn't realized how much he missed the wolf pack. Eventually Regina brought out the dinner, her famous lasagna and some of her apple turnovers for dessert.

"Everyone, before we eat and some of us run off back to our packs." Lycia said, standing at the head of the table. "I just want to say how proud I am of all my pups. Seeing you grow into beautiful and handsome wolves has been the greatest thing I've ever done. We need to get together more, all of us. We're a family and I don't care if you have your own pack with 50 members...this is your home, and always will be." She smiled when the others gave her a round of applause for her heartfelt words. "Also I'm pregnant."

Regina, who had been smiling at seeing all of her children again, stopped smiling. She stood up, looking at her mate, silently asking was she serious. Lycia nodded and Regina grabbed her and kissed her for all she worth, eliciting another cheer from the rest of their family. Afterwards they dug into the food and spent the rest of the night talking and catching up.

"So, where's Sura?" Neal asked, walking into the guest room that Regina had assigned him. Regina sat on the edge of the bed.

"She's been busy getting things ready for the festival. She'll be here tomorrow when we take you to visit the Great City, as will Roland hopefully. The day after that we have to get going to the festival. Believe me, she wanted to be here."

"Well, I'm glad to be here. I've missed you guys." Neal said truthfully. He really did.

Regina smiled and kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep, my young prince. You have a long ride tomorrow. You're going to need it."

"Congratulations. On the new litter I mean."

Regina nodded. "Thank you. She's um about 3 weeks pregnant and...I'm about to go kill her for waiting so long to tell me. So good night." She smirked and left the room.

Neal grinned and fell onto the soft bed with a sigh. It was good to be back with the pack.

/

After the dinner Lucia decided to head home. She didn't want her pack to absent its leader for long. Over the past few years she had gotten rid of Keeva's followers and turned her pack into a fighting and hunting machine, its numbers now swelling to almost 20. Not only that but Lucia was in a prime position to have a great pack of her own, without the need of tying herself to Tala. She had proved herself a fearless commander and ruled her pack with an iron claw. Numerous males and females had propositioned her for a date or to be her partner since she was currently the alpha female with no other alpha at her side (despite Cailan's constant flirts), but she turned them all down and focused on her pack. Of course that didn't mean she didn't desire something like that.

"Lucia." Lucia froze and looked around, realizing that she had come to the border of the No Wolf Zone. She growled when Kovu stepped out of the bushes. He looked gaunt and malnourished and his hair had grown longer and unkempt. His clan tattoos had been cut off his arm by his former brethren. There were little traces of the man she once knew.

"Leave me alone, Kovu." Lucia hissed, continuing on her way.

"Lucia, please. Wait, talk to me."

"Go away! No one is allowed to have any contact with you." He tried to grab her arm and she turned around and decked him in the chin, knocking him to the ground. "Why couldn't you tell me?" She demanded. "You knew we were fighting the Others. You could've helped."

"I couldn't risk it." He said, wiping blood from his lip. "You have to believe me...I love you."

Lucia growled and rolled her eyes as she turned to leave. "Good bye, Kovu."

"Lucia, please-"

Lucia raised her hand for silence when she heard a howl in the distance. It was a howl that she had been hearing for a while but had mostly ignored for the most part. Whoever it was, was close. She shifted and took off after the sound, ignoring Kovu trying to follow. She found the howler, sitting on a large rock, shadowed by moonlight. It was a large male wolf with dark red fur and a bushy tail. He was a powerfully built wolf but not too much so, and possessed a dashing smile, shown when he caught sight of her.

"You. I've seen you before, sniffing around my territory." Lucia said. The wolf leaped down, landing silently and lifting his fluffy tail proudly. He was a fine specimen of a wolf, but she was hardly impressed.

"My apologies if I caused unrest." He said, dipping his head respectfully.

She flattened her ears. "Good. Stay away then." She turned to leave, noticing that his eyes were roaming over her form unabashedly. She growled and started off back to her territory. Emily greeted her as soon as she entered camp.

"How was it?"

"Great. Good here?"

"All quiet." Emily said, walking with her into her tent. They had yet to get some good houses set up but these would do for now. She collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Em. Go to bed."

"Okay." Her apprentice gave her a kiss on the cheek and raced off. Lucia smiled and closed her eyes. A few minutes later there was a loud commotion and she growled and got up to see what was going on. In the distance the majority of her pack were off chasing each other through the snow it would look like. Sitting in the center of her camp was the lone red wolf. He shifted into his human form. He was strikingly handsome, bearing darkly tanned skin and long windswept reddish brown hair. A thick goatee adorned his chin and besides a black loincloth, he wore nothing else. He seemed to be a little on the older side, at least in his 30s.

"Your friends are silly." He chuckled, watching them chase what looked like a rabbit that had been painted red.

"You did all that to talk to me?" Lucia asked.

"No, I did all of this to impress you, hopefully prove myself of being worthy of joining your pack."

"I could kill you, you know." She growled. But it would be worthless. After all, he had to be something special to infiltrate her camp while it was full. "Fine. What's your name?"

"Dario."

"Welcome aboard, Dario. For now. Don't piss me off."

Dario smirked. "As you wish."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me hear you howl!" Every wolf at the festival let out wild howls and whoops as Sura stepped onto the newly built stage, now bigger than ever, and accompanied by new backup dancers and singers. She was wearing a white bikini bejeweled with diamonds and a long sleeveless white coat with wolf designs on it. Neal was utterly mesmerized by the lupine goddess as she did what she did best: entertain. It was amazing how she danced and sang at the same time, not missing a beat even when she was carried offstage by shirtless guys so she could walk and sing amongst the crowd. The festival was like nothing he'd ever experienced. All around him were werewolves enjoying themselves in the company of their friends listening to Sura's powerful voice carry through the air. Suddenly the crowd parted and there she was, the woman he loved. Sura grinned as she walked to him and kissed his cheek. "Welcome to the Alpha lands, my dear. Everyone! Say hello to the one I have finally chosen to be my mine!" Neal had expected grumbling but he was shocked when everyone let out a loud cheer and he was hoisted onto the shoulders of two random guys he didn't even know. Sura returned to the stage, unable to stop smiling. "Remember, my people, we are all Alphas, no matter your pack, no matter your territory! We are Alphas! The greatest of our kind! The grandest of wolves and humans combined. Tonight, let us celebrate our new unity and the dawn of a new era!" More cheers went up.

/

That evening Regina was sitting with some of her pack, leaning against Lycia as they lounged beneath their overhang. Zelena and Alyndra were cuddled up together next to her and Neal was leaning against a bunch of pillows with Sura in his arms. Not far away she could see her children enjoying themselves with her friends. Her eye drifted to Lucia as she hesitantly accepted a rose from a handsome wolf. She was glad that Lucia was at least kinda getting over Kovu and opening her heart again. She was too young to never experience love and Regina didn't want her going as long as she had without it. Roland and Cara were playing ball with Seth, Scarlett, Bron and Ariella. Across the way she spotted Rorah finally getting the chance to meet his grandchildren, of course with Tala and Roque watching closely. Ruby seemed to have finally gotten through to both of her twins and they were off together talking quietly. A heavily pregnant Trina walked by, accompanied by her partner and mate, Raevyn. They had quickly established themselves as a great pack. Small but mighty as it housed some of the best fighters in the Alpha lands. Daniel and Kodi were off playing tug of war with a bone, Natasha and Hunter were flirting with the women, Granny and Grant were slow dancing to drums being played. Everyone was at peace. Everything was peaceful.

Regina sighed contently and buried her face in Lycia's neck. She was going to be a mom again soon. She could hardly believe it.

"Are you happy, Beautiful One?" Lycia purred.

"More than I've ever been." She replied.

"How was your first festival, Neal?" Zelena ventured to ask.

"Perfect." He said, kissing the top of Sura's head. "You guys are amazing."

"That's not all." Sura turned her head to look up at him. "Since Lycia has unveiled her pregnancy….I suppose I should do the same."

Neal sat up immediately. "Are you serious?"

Sura frowned. "Why would I lie-" She screamed when she was almost mauled with hugs and kisses from not just her lover, but those of her pack as well. Alyndra dashed off and returned with Tala who was quivering with excitement and happiness. She and Sura hugged, both of them purring and shaking with pure happiness. Neal was congratulated as well.

Regina sighed contently again, watching her family. Everything was perfect for once.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Neal walked into his bedroom with a sigh. It was empty now. After spending the majority of the last 4 months with the pack, he knew where he needed to be and it wasn't in a castle miles away from the woman he loved. He needed to be with Sura, and their children. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, the only thing left in the room besides some furniture he didn't want. Over the last few months his hair had grown to his shoulders. He'd need a haircut as soon as possible. He hardly wore a shirt because of Sura's love of seeing him without one and his skin was a shade darker, but he was fitter now. Helping build Sura a den was no easy task, even with Regina's help. Still, he couldn't be more proud. It was time to say goodbye to his parents.

Snow, David, Emma and Henry were in the conference room, going over the pointless day to day tasks that came with being the royal family. All eyes turned to Neal as he walked in, bare chested and only wearing black pants and boots with his moon necklace around his neck.

"You're back!" Snow smiled, running to hug her youngest. "How is everyone?"

Neal nodded. "They're fine. I have to go back though."

"What? But we were going to throw you a ball and everything."

"I don't need it. I just came to say goodbye."

"What?" David stood up then, looking at his son like he was crazy.

"Sura is pregnant and I want to be there for my kids." Neal replied firmly. "She can't keep going back and forth and I can't either. It's for the best." He looked down at Snow and touched her cheek. "I love you guys. You know that, don't you?"

"But you love them more." Snow said softly, brushing off his hand to leave the room before she started crying. Neal sighed.

"Guess they're trying to take our whole family." He heard Henry mutter.

Neal scowled and walked forward, picking his nephew up by the neck. "Wrong, Little Prince, they don't want you. Any of you." He dropped him and looked at Emma. Her eyes were wide and her hand was on the hilt of her sword. "Sorry about that. Sura bit me the other night."

"Turning you into one of them." Henry croaked.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"My lord!" A guard suddenly rushed into the room and stopped in front of Neal. "You have a very...large... guest waiting for you in the garden, sir."

Neal scowled again and ran out of the room. He found Sura waiting in the garden, her belly now so big it dragged the ground when she walked. "Sura, what the fuck?! Did you **walk** all the way here?!" His mate made a garbling noise. No doubt some kind of smart remark. She lowered her giant wolf head to lick his forehead with the tip of her tongue, flattened her ears and made a soft purring noise. Her form of apology. "Don't do that again. Here, lay down in the shade." He lead her over to a shady spot and bid her to lay down and rest her paws. She didn't complain. Her belly was so swollen. He grinned. With his pups. "I told them I was coming to live with you. They didn't take it well." He gently stroked her side as he spoke. "Not surprisingly. Once you've rested, we can leave. I'll go get you some water and a snack." He raced off to the kitchens and returned with a basin of water and a slab of lamb. She drank and devoured it in minutes. "I'll go get a carriage so we can get back, okay? Don't go anywhere." She made a whining noise and laid back down, probably exhausted. He rolled his eyes and kissed her furry cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched Lycia sleep with a loving smile on her face. Her mate's belly was so swollen it looked like she was about to burst. But Lycia was glowing beautifully. Regina kept her fed and entertained and since announcing her pregnancy they'd done some expansion to the den, the territory and to the pack. They were now at 20 members and more poured in every week. It was quite peaceful and Regina was proud of the family she had created and proud to see her children now fully grown and leading content lives of their own. Many of them had left to form packs of their own, with their own mates and would soon probably have their own children. She had come so far since meeting Lycia that sometimes she just wanted to dance or faint with sheer happiness. Lycia's head shot up when Bron peeked in to announce dinner. Downstairs, their original pack had returned for the birthing, with one noticeable absence.

"Where is Lucia?" Regina asked Cara after her mate had sat down to eat. "Lycia is due this week. She promised to be here."

"I haven't talked to Lucia in months. We've both been busy."

Regina sighed. Cara was often preoccupied with her healing practices and Lucia had all but disappeared since the last festival. "I'm gonna go talk to Tala real quick. Call me if anything happens with Lycia."

"I am right here, you know." Lycia said, stuffing her face with pancakes and sausage.

Regina smiled and kissed her forehead before making her into the study. She summoned Tala in the mirror and waited until her friend could answer.

"Regina, has Lycia given birth?" Tala asked.

"No. She's due any day now. Where is Lucia? She was supposed to be here yesterday."

"I don't know."

"You don't keep tabs on your alphas?"

"No, I mean she's not in the Royal Pack anymore. She left, and took her pack with her."

"What?" Regina said in disbelief.

"She formed her own pack, not without making a formal alliance with ours, and then she was gone. I think she went west. There's been a lot of talk of a roving pack there racking up territory. Who else could it be but your spawn?"

"Why wouldn't she tell us?"

Tala shrugged. "I'm sure she's doing fine. She knows that no matter what she has a home here and with you. If anything happens she knows where to go."

Regina sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Tala."

"Anytime."

Regina ended the connection before trying to pinpoint Lucia's location. She cast a scrying spell to see her and found that she was in wolf form on the edge of the territory, on her way to the den. At least she was safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxzzzx

To say that Lucia Mills was tired, was an understatement. She was exhausted after running the last few miles to the border. She had left the Royal Pack and was steadily building a prominent one of her own. Already she had claimed a large stretch of prime territory to the northwest. But claiming was one thing. Keeping it was another. On top of that she had to deal with dissension within her ranks. She had no mate or partner and for some reason the males saw that as an opportunity to try and decide which one would get the position. She had no intention of choosing either of them and if she couldn't find a mate right now then she wasn't worried about it.

She arrived at the den an hour later and was welcomed home by her mothers and siblings. Almost as soon as she stepped through Bron managed to convince everyone to go out that night to a nearby tavern. Even Lycia seemed excited about it, despite Regina's protests. Lucia followed to the tavern that was newly built but it was close to bursting. The music was making her head hurt, as well as all of the singing and dancing. She moved to the bar and took a seat, ordering a mug of mead. That's when she noticed the beautiful figure take a seat next to her. Beautiful was not quite the word to describe her. Maybe goddess-like was more accurate. She was stunning, exquisite to behold. Her skin was pale and flawless and she had the most beautiful gray eyes Lucia had ever seen. Wavy ebony locks cascaded about her shoulders, adding to her mystery.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Lucia asked. When those gray eyes fell upon her, her heart nearly stopped.

"Sure. I'm Lauren."

"Lauren." Lucia repeated, rolling the name on her tongue. It fit her perfectly. As did that voice of hers. Deep and strong, with a bit of a rasp, reminding her of smoke and silk. The sound of it just made her excited for some reason. "I'm Lucia."

"Ah, you're the rising celebrity of the Alpha world."

"Not by choice."

"Oh no? Challenging wolves more twice your age to the arena?"

"They insulted my mother. They had to die." Lucia shrugged. Lauren giggled. It was the cutest thing Lucia had ever heard. Without a doubt. "So, we are you from?"

"The Upper River Pack. Just east of here."

"That's pretty far east if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, but one gets tired of being an omega."

This girl was an omega?! What the hell? She was shocked that someone hadn't snatched up a woman like this. "I'm sorry but is your pack dumb as fuck?" She asked, raising both eyebrows.

Lauren smirked. "Little bit."

Lucia glanced at the barkeep as he placed their drinks in front of them. She turned her attention back to Lauren quickly. "I actually just started a pack of my own. I'm in need of another beta."

"Beta, are you serious?"

Lucia grinned. "Yeah. When I look at you, I definitely don't see an omega and I could always use a wolf that's not some asshole jock who think they run things just because they have a dick. Pardon my language. Forgive me but I've been dealing with the likes of them for months now."

"Girl, who you apologizing to? I have 9 brothers and a very confused sister. Curse away."

They shared a laugh and toasted their drinks. Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.

Unbeknownst to them, across the bar, Regina was trying to get Lycia to eat something but her mate was just staring off into space. "Cia, you haven't eaten in-" Lycia grabbed her face and turned it to the bar where Lucia was talking to some girl. "Lucia Is talking to someone. So what?"

"Not talking. Flirting." Lycia corrected.

"You can't hear that from here."

"She keeps moving her hair behind her ear. Only you do that when you're nervous and playing coy." Her mate replied. "Look at them, Regina. Who do they remind you of?"

Regina moved her hand. "Lycia, I think you're delirious with hunger."

"They look like us." Lycia smiled. "You think Lucia finally found her mate?"

"Baby, they just met."

"I know, but I want her to be as happy as we are." Lycia whimpered. Regina kissed her lips and gave her a reassuring back rub. She stood up to go get something to drink when she slipped in something wet and nearly knocked herself out. "Gina, baby, we have a problem."

Regina sat up and rubbed her head. "What?"

"My water just broke."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Neal walked into his bedroom with a sigh. It was empty now. After spending the majority of the last 4 months with the pack, he knew where he needed to be and it wasn't in a castle miles away from the woman he loved. He needed to be with Sura, and their children. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, the only thing left in the room besides some furniture he didn't want. Over the last few months his hair had grown to his shoulders. He'd need a haircut as soon as possible. He hardly wore a shirt because of Sura's love of seeing him without one and his skin was a shade darker, but he was fitter now. Helping build Sura a den was no easy task, even with Regina's help. Still, he couldn't be more proud. It was time to say goodbye to his parents.

Snow, David, Emma and Henry were in the conference room, going over the pointless day to day tasks that came with being the royal family. All eyes turned to Neal as he walked in, bare chested and only wearing black pants and boots with his moon necklace around his neck.

"You're back!" Snow smiled, running to hug her youngest. "How is everyone?"

Neal nodded. "They're fine. I have to go back though."

"What? But we were going to throw you a ball and everything."

"I don't need it. I just came to say goodbye."

"What?" David stood up then, looking at his son like he was crazy.

"Sura is pregnant and I want to be there for my kids." Neal replied firmly. "She can't keep going back and forth and I can't either. It's for the best." He looked down at Snow and touched her cheek. "I love you guys. You know that, don't you?"

"But you love them more." Snow said softly, brushing off his hand to leave the room before she started crying. Neal sighed.

"Guess they're trying to take our whole family." He heard Henry mutter.

Neal scowled and walked forward, picking his nephew up by the neck. "Wrong, Little Prince, they don't want you. Any of you." He dropped him and looked at Emma. Her eyes were wide and her hand was on the hilt of her sword. "Sorry about that. Sura bit me the other night."

"Turning you into one of them." Henry croaked.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"My lord!" A guard suddenly rushed into the room and stopped in front of Neal. "You have a very...large... guest waiting for you in the garden, sir."

Neal scowled again and ran out of the room. He found Sura waiting in the garden, her belly now so big it dragged the ground when she walked. "Sura, what the fuck?! Did you **walk** all the way here?!" His mate made a garbling noise. No doubt some kind of smart remark. She lowered her giant wolf head to lick his forehead with the tip of her tongue, flattened her ears and made a soft purring noise. Her form of apology. "Don't do that again. Here, lay down in the shade." He lead her over to a shady spot and bid her to lay down and rest her paws. She didn't complain. Her belly was so swollen. He grinned. With his pups. "I told them I was coming to live with you. They didn't take it well." He gently stroked her side as he spoke. "Not surprisingly. Once you've rested, we can leave. I'll go get you some water and a snack." He raced off to the kitchens and returned with a basin of water and a slab of lamb. She drank and devoured it in minutes. "I'll go get a carriage so we can get back, okay? Don't go anywhere." She made a whining noise and laid back down, probably exhausted. He rolled his eyes and kissed her furry cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched Lycia sleep with a loving smile on her face. Her mate's belly was so swollen it looked like she was about to burst. But Lycia was glowing beautifully. Regina kept her fed and entertained and since announcing her pregnancy they'd done some expansion to the den, the territory and to the pack. They were now at 20 members and more poured in every week. It was quite peaceful and Regina was proud of the family she had created and proud to see her children now fully grown and leading content lives of their own. Many of them had left to form packs of their own, with their own mates and would soon probably have their own children. She had come so far since meeting Lycia that sometimes she just wanted to dance or faint with sheer happiness. Lycia's head shot up when Bron peeked in to announce dinner. Downstairs, their original pack had returned for the birthing, with one noticeable absence.

"Where is Lucia?" Regina asked Cara after her mate had sat down to eat. "Lycia is due this week. She promised to be here."

"I haven't talked to Lucia in months. We've both been busy."

Regina sighed. Cara was often preoccupied with her healing practices and Lucia had all but disappeared since the last festival. "I'm gonna go talk to Tala real quick. Call me if anything happens with Lycia."

"I am right here, you know." Lycia said, stuffing her face with pancakes and sausage.

Regina smiled and kissed her forehead before making her into the study. She summoned Tala in the mirror and waited until her friend could answer.

"Regina, has Lycia given birth?" Tala asked.

"No. She's due any day now. Where is Lucia? She was supposed to be here yesterday."

"I don't know."

"You don't keep tabs on your alphas?"

"No, I mean she's not in the Royal Pack anymore. She left, and took her pack with her."

"What?" Regina said in disbelief.

"She formed her own pack, not without making a formal alliance with ours, and then she was gone. I think she went west. There's been a lot of talk of a roving pack there racking up territory. Who else could it be but your spawn?"

"Why wouldn't she tell us?"

Tala shrugged. "I'm sure she's doing fine. She knows that no matter what she has a home here and with you. If anything happens she knows where to go."

Regina sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Tala."

"Anytime."

Regina ended the connection before trying to pinpoint Lucia's location. She cast a scrying spell to see her and found that she was in wolf form on the edge of the territory, on her way to the den. At least she was safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxzzzx

To say that Lucia Mills was tired, was an understatement. She was exhausted after running the last few miles to the border. She had left the Royal Pack and was steadily building a prominent one of her own. Already she had claimed a large stretch of prime territory to the northwest. But claiming was one thing. Keeping it was another. On top of that she had to deal with dissension within her ranks. She had no mate or partner and for some reason the males saw that as an opportunity to try and decide which one would get the position. She had no intention of choosing either of them and if she couldn't find a mate right now then she wasn't worried about it.

She arrived at the den an hour later and was welcomed home by her mothers and siblings. Almost as soon as she stepped through Bron managed to convince everyone to go out that night to a nearby tavern. Even Lycia seemed excited about it, despite Regina's protests. Lucia followed to the tavern that was newly built but it was close to bursting. The music was making her head hurt, as well as all of the singing and dancing. She moved to the bar and took a seat, ordering a mug of mead. That's when she noticed the beautiful figure take a seat next to her. Beautiful was not quite the word to describe her. Maybe goddess-like was more accurate. She was stunning, exquisite to behold. Her skin was pale and flawless and she had the most beautiful gray eyes Lucia had ever seen. Wavy ebony locks cascaded about her shoulders, adding to her mystery.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Lucia asked. When those gray eyes fell upon her, her heart nearly stopped.

"Sure. I'm Lauren."

"Lauren." Lucia repeated, rolling the name on her tongue. It fit her perfectly. As did that voice of hers. Deep and strong, with a bit of a rasp, reminding her of smoke and silk. The sound of it just made her excited for some reason. "I'm Lucia."

"Ah, you're the rising celebrity of the Alpha world."

"Not by choice."

"Oh no? Challenging wolves more twice your age to the arena?"

"They insulted my mother. They had to die." Lucia shrugged. Lauren giggled. It was the cutest thing Lucia had ever heard. Without a doubt. "So, we are you from?"

"The Upper River Pack. Just east of here."

"That's pretty far east if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, but one gets tired of being an omega."

This girl was an omega?! What the hell? She was shocked that someone hadn't snatched up a woman like this. "I'm sorry but is your pack dumb as fuck?" She asked, raising both eyebrows.

Lauren smirked. "Little bit."

Lucia glanced at the barkeep as he placed their drinks in front of them. She turned her attention back to Lauren quickly. "I actually just started a pack of my own. I'm in need of another beta."

"Beta, are you serious?"

Lucia grinned. "Yeah. When I look at you, I definitely don't see an omega and I could always use a wolf that's not some asshole jock who think they run things just because they have a dick. Pardon my language. Forgive me but I've been dealing with the likes of them for months now."

"Girl, who you apologizing to? I have 9 brothers and a very confused sister. Curse away."

They shared a laugh and toasted their drinks. Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.

Unbeknownst to them, across the bar, Regina was trying to get Lycia to eat something but her mate was just staring off into space. "Cia, you haven't eaten in-" Lycia grabbed her face and turned it to the bar where Lucia was talking to some girl. "Lucia Is talking to someone. So what?"

"Not talking. Flirting." Lycia corrected.

"You can't hear that from here."

"She keeps moving her hair behind her ear. Only you do that when you're nervous and playing coy." Her mate replied. "Look at them, Regina. Who do they remind you of?"

Regina moved her hand. "Lycia, I think you're delirious with hunger."

"They look like us." Lycia smiled. "You think Lucia finally found her mate?"

"Baby, they just met."

"I know, but I want her to be as happy as we are." Lycia whimpered. Regina kissed her lips and gave her a reassuring back rub. She stood up to go get something to drink when she slipped in something wet and nearly knocked herself out. "Gina, baby, we have a problem."

Regina sat up and rubbed her head. "What?"

"My water just broke."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

2\. Just 2. A male and female, both of whom sported Lycia's reddish brown fur. The little male though had four black paws and legs and was quite a bit smaller than his sister, but was significantly louder and already trying to howl. It was an easy birth compared to the turmoil that had surrounded Regina's own. Lycia hardly even screamed, just gritted her teeth and bore the pain. Then again, she had done this before whereas Regina was new mother at the time. The tired mother was nearly asleep while her mate dutifully cleaned the pups. Regina nuzzled her pups affectionately. They were so perfect, so wonderful already.

"We need to name them, Regina." Lycia said tiredly, nosing the pups closer so they could suckle.

Regina laid down in front of her, staring at their tiny litter. They hadn't even considered names. She was just overjoyed to have them. Then she got an idea. "Lycia, you said Seth had two more pups in his litter, yes? What were they?"

Lycia nodded. "A male and...a female." Her eyes lit up when she realized what Regina wanted.

"What were you going to name them?"

"Aries for the boy and Selene for the girl."

Regina nodded. "Aries and Selene it is." She moved her head closer so she could nuzzle her mate happily. Lycia chuckled and laid her head down to endure Regina's happy licks. A scuffling at the den entrance made them both look up as Ruby crawled in, her tail repeatedly slamming against the walls from her happy wagging.

"Hi, Godmother here to see the little ones." She beamed softly.

"Ruby, I'm the big brother, I should be first!" Seth called from outside.

Ruby ignored him. "What are their names?"

"Aries and Selene. The newest of the Lucas-Mills pack. By the way, why is your name first in our title?"

"Because the best come first. They're so cute!" Ruby whispered. "And they look just like you, Lycia."

"The male looks like Regina to me." Lycia said with a shake of her head. Regina licked her cheek, moving even closer to her mate.

"They're perfect." She assured her. "Absolutely perfect."

"Can we come in now?!" Seth yelled.

"Yeah, we want to see our siblings!" Natasha added.

"If Ruby moved her fat furry ass you could!" Granny said.

Ruby rolled her eyes and backed out of the den. "One at a time, you animals!" She snapped.

Regina and Lycia both snorted in amusement. Her mate was soon asleep and Regina resumed cleaning the pups while the other family members came down one by one to to meet the little ones. One person was noticeably absent.

/

All Alphas...are complete assholes.

Tala looked around until she noticed the small cave on the edge of her territory. She walked forward, leaving her guards where they stood and approached the stone dwelling, hearing screaming and cursing come from within. Emily and a young she-wolf she didn't recognize stepped out.

"She's inside. It's pretty bad." Emily said. "By the way this is Lauren. Lauren, this is Tala, Royal Pack Alpha."

Tala shook hands with Lauren before going inside the cave. Lucia was having a mental breakdown. The walls and floors had been scored by her claws and she was angrily shifting back and forth. "Lushe, what the hell is going on?"

Lucia shifted into human form and angrily raked the wall, leaving deep marks in the rock and filing her nails to the nubs. "He took my pack!"

"What? Who-"

"Cailan. That son of a bitch! He took **my** pack and **my** territory that I spent the last 6 months getting!" Lucia roared.

"Why?"

"Because he was tired of waiting for me to make him my partner." Lucia scoffed. "How many times did he need to be told that I don't give a fuck of about having a partner, and more importantly I don't give a fuck about him?!"

Tala knew the feeling her cousin was experiencing all too well. She went and wrapped Lucia in her arms, forcing her into a hug. Lucia growled, but returned it nonetheless. "I get it. You know I do. But what are you going to do?" Lucia sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pacing back and forth. "Royal Pack is always open."

"Thanks T, but I'm not going to let Cailan get away with this."

"Are you going to challenge him?"

"No, fuck that pack. If they aren't loyal to me then I don't want them." She said. "I'm going to build a new one. I'm going to take back what's mine."

Tala smirked at her conviction. "You're going to need some wolves then. I've got plenty of them who would follow you. Come to the training area tomorrow and check them out."

Lucia nodded. "That's great but young wolves aren't going to get the job done."

"I know!" Emily yelled, racing in. "We could ask a friend of mine. His name is Tyson but everyone calls him Big T."

"Big T?" Tala frowned. "Of the Mapogos?"

"Who's that?" Lucia asked.

"The most powerful male wolf coalition this side of the Alpha lands." Tala answered. "Comprised of the strongest and most deadly males I've ever seen. They started out with like 100 members and no pack could stand against them."

"They only have 12 members now." Emily said. "But they're still the best."

Lauren looked up. "I could head to river wolf territory. See if I can find some good members."

Lucia nodded. "I have to go home, but after I visit the Royal Pack, I'll head to the city. Sura might know of some other wolves that could join up. Everyone head out. We meet back here in a week." The others moved off but Lauren touched her arm.

"Be careful, yeah?"

"You too."

"You too." Tala mocked softly, hiding a grin. Lauren arched an eyebrow at her before leaving. "So you're not gonna-"

"We are not talking about this." Lucia said.

"No wonder you wouldn't give Cailan the time of day. He was missing a vagina! This explains so much-" Lucia quickly covered her cousin's mouth until Lauren and Emily were out of earshot.

"Tala, what the hell?"

Tala snickered. "She's gorgeous. You should keep her."

"It's not even that serious yet." Lucia said, running a hand through her hair.

"So there's an 'it'?" Tal wiggled her eyebrows. "Okay, Lucia. I see you. But you better get home. The pups were born and they're so cute."

Lucia smiled. "I'll be at the training area in 3 days." She shifted and took off running towards her mothers' territory. It took most of the day but she arrived around sunset and made her way to the birthing den where her mothers were. They were the only ones here which she found surprising, but she wasn't about to question it. Lycia exited the den and shook herself, stretching cramped limbs after spending hours laying in the den nursing the little ones. She noticed her daughter and both shifted back to embrace.

"Lucia, we've been waiting for you. Why'd you leave?" Lycia asked.

Lucia sighed. "Cailan took my pack."

"What?!" Lycia stepped back, frowning at her child. "When?"

"Emily came and told me the night you gave birth. That's why I had to leave. I spent the last 6 months getting that territory and creating that pack and in one night it was gone. All thanks to that son of a bitch because I wouldn't mate with him." Lucia growled.

"What will you do now?"

"Make another pack, a better one, a more loyal one and take back what's mine."

Lycia smiled and nodded. "Good girl. But come see the babies!" She said excitedly, shifting back into wolf form to go into the den. Lucia did the same and followed. The den entrance was small, only just big enough for Lycia to get through but the den interior was much more spacious. Regina was curled up near the nest where two little wolf pups were sound asleep. "Aren't they precious?"

Lucia ducked her mother's wagging tail until she had laid down. Regina raised her head and looked around, her own tail wagging when she spotted her daughter. Lucia came to lay down with her and watched her new brother and sister as they woke up to nurse.

"How've you been, dear?" Regina asked, grooming her daughter's neck.

"Cailan took her pack." Lycia answered for her.

"I'm assuming you're going to kick his ass?"

"Damn right." Lucia nodded.

"Good girl." Regina nuzzled her cheek. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I have everything under control."

"You know if you need anything you can call us right?" Lycia asked her wayward daughter.

Lucia nodded. "I know, but thanks guys. Anyways, what are their names?"

"Aries and Selene." Lycia said, giving each tiny pup a lick.

Lucia ducked Regina's tongue. "Mom, will you cut it out?"

"No. You should visit more and I wouldn't have to do this. Besides, your neck fur is filthy." Her mother continued to fret and for once Lucia didn't mind it. She missed her mothers, more than she thought she did.

"So, about this ass kicking you're going to give Cailan…" Lycia looked up. "Are mothers allowed to participate?" Regina paused to hear her answer.

"I got this, Moms. But don't worry. You'll probably be hearing about it soon." Lucia promised.

"Good girl." Her mothers said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night, but it was far from dark. The moon was full in the sky, showering the forest in its pale light, giving Lucia sight as she trotted through the territory that was supposed to be hers. It was perfect: full of life and prey. There were meadows and forests and a great river that fell from the mountains, full of fish. Situated on the mountain was an old castle, one she had been rebuilding for her pack. It was perfect, but the stench of Cailan and his traitorous pack was everywhere. She would rectify that very soon. She had barely broken through the trees when her former pack started coming out of the castle, Cailan at the head. There was a new female at his side, one who was already pregnant.

Lucia sat down, flattening her ears. "Hello, Cailan, dear."

"What are you doing here, Lucia?"

"I'm here for what's mine. You and the rest of these traitors have 10 seconds to get out of my territory or I will throw you out."

Cailan shook his head. "This territory is mine and this pack is mine. I won all of it fair and square. Maybe if you had accepted my proposal-"

"Fuck you and your proposal.

His mate nudged his shoulder. "Cailan, maybe-"

"I got this." He growled sharply, making the she-wolf cower back.

Lucia growled and rose to her paws. "You know what, what's your name, dear?" She asked, looking at his mate.

"Shari." She whispered.

"Well, Shari, if you go back to the castle right now, I'll give you a spot in my pack. You won't have to suffer the same fate as these bastards, because clearly you're too good for the asshole you're with."

Shari swallowed visibly and started to back away. Cailan growled, launching himself at Lucia. She quickly sidestepped and threw back her head, howling long and loud. The shadows around them gave way to the pack of wolves that emerged from within. Almost 30 in all. The largest were rugged and powerful Mapogos. The next were those that Sura herself had sent to Lucia and finally, the white and silver pelts of young Royal pack wolves who had decided to follow the young leader. Cailan and his pack paled when they saw Lucia wasn't alone. She didn't give him time to process this new information. She attacked, ripping into his flesh and biting down to the bone. All around her were the sounds of war. They shattered the night and splintered the silence with roars and cries of pain. Cailan ran and his pack followed, but so did Lucia. She refused to let him get away without marking the base of his tail with deep wounds that would scar and be a permanent reminder of all who crossed her. Her pack forced the enemy to the river where they turned.

"Lucia, wait, please. We're sorry!" It was a young male who had come with her after she parted from the Royal pack.

"No, you betrayed me, for that son of a bitch. You took what was mine, and dared to raised a claw to me to stop me from taking it back!"

"Lucia, please." Cailain pleaded. "Please. Forgive me. I was wrong to try and force you to be my mate. I was wrong about everything. Please, don't kill us."

Lucia scoffed. "I'm not to kill you. I'm just going to hurt you...really badly." She lead the charge forward, forcing Cailan's pack into the river. Beneath the river was Lauren and about 10 river wolves she had recruited on Lucia's behalf. They leaped out of the river and dragged down some of Cailan's pack. The others struggled to reach the other side of the river. Lucia lead her entire pack on a rampage. She ran Cailan and the others out of her territory and even onward. The neighboring pack was small and caught off guard, running away when Lucia set upon them as well. She circled around, capturing the territories of two more packs and expanding her borders. After that was a frenzy of scent marking, marking the new border and reclaiming her new home. It was almost morning when they returned to the castle and proceeded to clean that out as well, throwing out Cailan's stuff and scent marking again. With that done, Lucia stepped out of the castle to address her new pack.

"Thanks, guys." She smiled. "This is a new beginning for our pack. The Druid Pack. One day, when the Royal Pack and the Shadowpacks have all but faded from memory, ours will still spoken of, in reverent tones and hushed whispers. We've only just gotten started." She surveyed the crowd before pointing to Lauren, Emily and Tyson. "You three will be my betas. For the next couple weeks, we're going to have to be on high alert. We've claimed our home, but now we have to defend it. Cailan isn't going to let it go that easily. This I know, but we'll be ready for any new threat. Today though, let's celebrate. Welcome home, Druids." Cheers erupted around her and she smiled as they congratulated her and ran around playfully. They had only just been assembled and hadn't properly formed the bonds a pack should have. That was her next challenge.

"Hey." Lauren said, coming to her side. "Relax for a moment. You won a great victory tonight. The first of many, I'm sure."

Lucia smirked. "You were pretty amazing. That underwater ambush was beautiful."

"It's an old river wolf trick."

"Either way, I'm glad you're on my side."

"Always." Lauren smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: Okay, this is probably a pretty terrible filler chapter, but I just wanted to get something out there because I got a review asking for it and because I'm gearing up for something big. Next chapter is gonna be crazy, I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

It happened in the blink of an eye. One minute everything was calm and peaceful. The next...they were under siege, surrounded on all sides by enemies they could not defeat. They barely managed to call a full retreat to get their people behind their walls. But these walls were made to keep out humans...not monsters.

It was forbidden to enter the inner chamber while the council was deliberating, but that didn't matter to Regina. She threw open both doors as she always did and all eyes turned to her.

"What is the meaning of this-"

"Shut up, Rorah!" She snapped, cutting off the far larger and far older wolf. She turned to her mate as Lycia approached her, looking confused. "We have a situation."

/

With the Druid Pack newly instated, all of the Alpha Wolves were put on notice. Lucia's ambition made her a wolf to watch, a force to be reckoned with. As she suspected, Cailan attacked twice more, each time with a bigger pack, but Lucia beat him back with simple ingenuity rather than strength in numbers. Guerrilla war tactics, traps and ambushes worked just as well as an open attack. All of that barely took a month to do and once it was done, they could finally relax. Well, everyone except for their young leader. There was no stopping for Lucia, not yet. She knew she couldn't become this great and powerful wolf queen overnight, but that wasn't going to stop her from doing her best at gaining a good reputation. It was a lot of work, but within 2 more months she had solidified her place as a true leader, one to be reckoned with. She even brought her parents and Tala to show them her new turf one day. After that, it was back to the drawing board. Within another month she managed to secure two alliances with neighboring packs and recruit 20 more wolves, bringing her numbers to over 50. She started to focus on internal improvements afterwards, building her kingdom from the inside out.

She was overseeing the construction of a forge for the blacksmith she had recruited when she heard her mother's howl on the edge of her territory. She shifted into wolf form and took off for the border. Regina was waiting in wolf form. "Mom? What's going on?"

"You're going to get a message soon from the council." Regina said. "The alphas are gathering."

"All of them?"

"All of them. There is a situation and we need everyone ready for what I think we're about to do. How soon can you leave?"

"Give me 5 minutes." Lucia raced back to the castle and put Lauren and Tyson in charge before racing back to her mother with Emily at her side. They joined Regina as she walked along the borders, picking up Seth and Tala on the way.

"What's going on, Regina?" Tala asked. "The council hasn't called the alphas together since the great war."

"Sura is in trouble." Regina answered.

Tala immediately froze. "Trouble where?"

"She went with Neal to visit his moronic family for some sort of inheritance bull. He just sent me a message that the castle has gone into lockdown. It's surrounded by an army of werewolves."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Probably Keeva's followers. The ones we didn't manage to catch." Seth suggested. "They had to have planned this."

"Neal guessed about 10,000 before the connection cut out." Regina added. "They're using something to block magic or else I would just poof there and back with your very pregnant mother."

"Rorah wants to raise an army?" Lucia asked.

"Yep. As quickly as possible."

"Calling all of the alphas under one banner again. I like it." Lucia said, wagging her tail.

"War is nothing to wag your tail about." Regina growled and Lucia instantly stopped. "Let's go. We'll reach the mountain before nightfall." She allowed Tala to take the lead as they made the mad dash back to the mother of mountains.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Should've known that wolf would bring trouble." Henry scowled, looking down from one of the castle towers at the sea of werewolves at the gates. Neal growled and grabbed his nephew, throwing him out of the window and holding him by his foot.

"Neal!" David grabbed his son's arm, but Neal threw him off easily.

"When are you going to learn to shut your mouth?! Now take it back." Neal growled lowly. "Or I will do the world a favor and throw you off this tower."

"I'm sorry." Henry gasped. Neal dragged him back in and dropped him on the ground with a look of disgust. He had really tried his best to get along with his nephew but it was difficult when he felt that the world was out to get him, everything was problem and he had to solve that problem. He was just...an ass. For whatever reason no one had been able to get out of him, but Neal had given up trying to find out. But it didn't who you were, disrespecting his mate, the mother of his children, would not be tolerated.

"Do not **ever** disrespect my mate again."

"Your mate brought an army of those animals down on our heads!"

Neal scowled. "Clearly, you idiot, this was planned and would've happened whether or not we came here or not. An army of werewolves doesn't just appear. Any fool could tell you this. Maybe if you got your head out of your own ass and realized that you're not as important as you think you are to everyone, then maybe you would be able to understand the simplest of things."

"Neal." David cautioned him.

"No, I am sick and tired of you all trying to make the world all bright and shiny for him." Neal hissed. He glared at Henry and offered his hand, helping him up. "You think yourself a prince? I will spit on whatever throne you sit on." Henry snatched his hand back and glared at him.

"Neal!" Snow burst into the room and ran to her son. "Sura needs you. We think she might be going into labor."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
